Love Labyrinth
by undine-yaha
Summary: Side-story Grow Up, Flowers! Takekura Gen-Aoihoshi Hana-Juumonji Kazuki. Apakah perasaan yang ada diantara mereka itu cinta? Ataukah perasaan yang lain? MusashixSara, JuumonjixOC, OCxOC. Read and Review, please!
1. Something New

Semuanya, apa kabar? Ya ampun, rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun nggak mampir ke sini. Oh iya, berkat dukungan kalian, aku berhasil meraih peringkat 1 nilai UN untuk jurusan IPS di sekolahku dengan nem 53,00. terima kasih ya, minnaaa! Sekolahku juga jadi peringkat 2 IPS se-Surabaya lhoo... hehehehehehe*plak*

Sekarang aku benar-benar sibuk mempersiapkan ujian SNMPTN-ku, tapi selalu kusempatkan ngetik di waktu senggang.

Grow Up Flowers masih 50% dan aku akan merasa bersalah kalau nggak menyapa kalian dulu sebelum ujianku dimulai. Jadi kuputuskan untuk segera mengetik side-story ini sebagai 'pengganjal perut' sebelum GUF bisa kuapdet.

Side-story ini bercerita tentang Musashi-Hana-Juumonji, dengan setting GUF, namun dengan giliran jaga Kiseki yang kuubah agar sesuai dengan cerita fic ini.

Semoga kalian menyukainya, selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Side-story from Grow Up, Flowers!<strong>

**Love Labyrinth**

**Chapter 1: Something New  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Writer's assistant: chopiezu**

Juumonji Kazuki menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya untuk melihat jam tangan yang terpasang di lengan kirinya. Waktu tepat menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit di pagi hari. Rencananya pagi ini ia akan pergi ke kampus untuk mencari bahan tesisnya.

Pria berumur 22 tahun itu melengos malas. Belum dilakukan saja bosannya sudah terasa.

"Sarapan siap! Silakan teh dan supnya!"

"Yayaya nyanyaya!"

Juumonji sontak tertawa. Begitu juga wanita dihadapannya. Semua karena bayi yang sedang digendong wanita itu, namanya Aoihoshi Kiseki. Ia suka sekali meniru apa yang dikatakan orang sebisanya, sehingga terdengar begitu lucu.

"Kiseki, Kiseki... kamu suka sekali sih meniru!" ujar wanita itu gemas.

Wanita itu bernama Aoihoshi Hana, penyihir yang datang dari dimensi lain. Juumonji mengenalnya ketika ia yang bekerja sebagai agen rahasia melaksanakan misi di SMA Deimon, kebetulan mereka juga sekelas.

Sebetulnya pagi ini Juumonji datang untuk numpang makan saja. Tapi sungguh, ia merasa senang datang ke sini sebelum ke kampus. Soalnya, Kiseki bisa menjadi obat bosan yang ampuh.

"Hahahaha," ia masih tertawa ketika menyendok sup buatan Hana.

"Cobain, enak nggak?" tanya Hana sambil menaruh Kiseki di kursi tingginya supaya tangannya bebas dan ia bisa menguncir rambutnya.

"Lumayan," jawab Juumonji, "ternyata kau bisa masak juga."

"Sembarangan," Hana merengut.

Juumonji menghabiskan sarapannya dan meneguk habis tehnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya!" pamitnya. Hana menggendong Kiseki lagi dan mengantar Juumonji ke pintu depan.

"Ya, _have a nice day_!" sahut Hana sambil melambaikan tangan.

Juumonji akan langsung pergi seandainya ia tidak melihat wajah melas Kiseki.

"Jiji...," panggilnya sedih.

"Dia sedih tuh nggak kamu pamitin," ujar Hana dramatis.

Juumonji tersenyum simpul. Ia membungkukkan badannya dan menatap Kiseki lekat-lekat.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Chibi. Jangan nakal!" ia lalu mengacak-acak rambut pirang tipis itu.

"Wow, manis sekali!" sindir Hana jahil. Juumonji yang malu langsung berbalik dan lari dari sana, "Aku pergi!" teriaknya.

"Jijiiii! Dadaaaah!" pekik Kiseki bahagia.

Juumonji perlahan berhenti berlari. Ia menertawai dirinya sendiri. Sesayang itukah ia pada Kiseki? Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka dengan anak-anak, tapi begitu bertemu Kiseki, hidupnya terasa lebih... berwarna. Tapi ini Juumonji, gitu lho! Preman yang dulu dikejar-kejar polisi sejak SMP!

Ia tak tahu apakah ia akan merasakan perasaan yang lebih serius—pada wanita yang seumuran dengannya tentunya. Dia 'kan, bukan pedofil.

~GrowUp!~

Takekura Gen bertugas jaga hari ini. Ia datang tak lama setelah Juumonji pergi. Pagi ini ia berjanji menemani Hana berbelanja sayuran.

"Nanti sore aku mau pergi sebentar," ujar Musashi, "setelah itu kembali lagi."

"Iya, santai saja," jawab Hana yang menggendong Kiseki dengan kain.

Mereka sampai di kios sayur yang letaknya hanya dua blok dari rumah Hana. Hana berbinar melihat wortel-wortel yang masih segar.

Tak jauh dari mereka berdiri seorang wanita berwajah manis yang memakai atasan warna _peach_. Rambutnya hitam sebahu dan dibelah pinggir, terlihat anggun. Ia kebetulan melihat Musashi, Hana, dan Kiseki.

Ia merasa mengenali pria berambut mohawk itu. Ah, benar. Itu Musashi, teman se-gengnya Hiruma Youichi. Wanita itu juga alumni SMA Deimon.

Lalu wanita dan bayi yang bersamanya itu... siapa ya?

"Bibi," ia memanggil bibi penjual sayur yang sedang mengemasi belanjaannya, "yang disana itu... apa sering belanja di sini?" tanyanya.

"Hm... dua hari yang lalu sih mereka juga ke sini," jawab Bibi, "memang kenapa?"

"Apakah mereka suami-istri?" wanita itu bertanya lagi. Sebetulnya ia tidak yakin. Ia dan Musashi seumuran, masa' Musashi sudah menikah?

"Kurasa bukan," jawab Bibi, "soalnya aku sering dengar wanita itu memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan _senpai _atau _nii-san_."

Wanita itu mengernyit. _Senpai, nii-san_?

"Ini kembaliannya," Bibi itu menyerahkan selembar uang dan belanjaan wanita itu, "terima kasih, datang lagi ya!"

"Makasih Bi," wanita itu membungkuk, "sampai jumpa lagi!"

Sebelum pergi, ia sempat melihat lagi sekilas ke arah Musashi. Sesuatu... telah mengusik hatinya.

Aoihoshi Hana mengamati wanita tadi dengan serius. Musashi yang menyadarinya bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Wanita itu tadi terus melihat ke arah kita," jawab Hana serius, "kurasa ia juga sempat bertanya tentang kita."

Musashi ikut melihat wanita yang sudah agak jauh berjalan itu. "Agen rahasia itu harus curigaan ya?"

"Bukan curiga, kami dilatih untuk waspada," jawab Hana, kembali melihat wortel, "ngomong-ngomong, aku kenal seseorang yang curigaan padaku ketika aku masih di Deimon dulu."

Musashi diam. _Itu 'kan aku_.

~GrowUp!~

Siang ini Suzuna datang bersama Sena dan Monta. Mereka makan siang bersama di rumah Hana. Setelah itu Suzuna bertugas menidurkan Kiseki sementara Hana mencuci piring.

"Ao-chan, Ao-chibi sudah tidur," Suzuna muncul dan masuk ke dapur.

"Wah, cepat sekali," sahut Hana sambil mengeringkan tangannya dan membuka pintu kulkas, mencari apel.

"YA~, begitulah," Suzuna tersenyum, "eh, nonton TV yuk!"

"Ayo," Hana berjalan mengikuti Suzuna keluar dari dapur ke ruang TV sambil membawa apel gratis dari Monta itu.

Tapi mereka berdua langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat situasi di ruang TV. Tiga orang pria sedang serius sekali menonton pertandingan amefuto.

"Gawat MAX! Pertahanan mereka melemah!" Monta berkomentar.

"Benar! Kalau _runningback _lawan berhasil mencetak _touchdown_, mereka ahrus menyusun strategi ulang!" sahut Sena semangat.

"Mungkin mereka akan mencoba _kick_ untuk menambah skor. Lagipula, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh," kali ini Musashi berkomentar dengan serius.

"Ah! _Play_ akan segera dimulai! Bola sudah dilempar! Ayo, _CATCH MAX_!" Monta berteriak sampai meloncat dari sofa.

"Astaga... mereka ini...," ujar Hana disela mengunyah apel.

"Hahahaha! Tapi pertandingannya memang seru! Ao-chan, ayo kita ikut nonton juga!" ajak Suzuna. Kedua wanita itu lalu duduk di karpet dan ikut menonton.

Ketika _quarter _ketiga dimulai, Musashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berpamitan.

"Aku pergi dulu, ada yang harus kubeli. Aku akan kembali setelah mengecek ke tempat proyek," ujarnya.

"YA, hati-hati Musha-shyan!" sahut Suzuna.

"Ya," jawab Musashi. Ia pergi dengan _pick up_-nya ke sebuah toko _hardware_.

~GrowUp!~

Tadinya Musashi tak peduli pada perkataan Hana tentang wanita tadi pagi, tapi ternyata ia malah bertemu dengannya lagi sore ini. Ia baru keluar dari sebuah toko, membeli tang, obeng, dan kawan-kawannya, ketika seorang wanita berambut hitam sedang berjalan terhuyung-huyung karena membawa banyak barang.

"Kya!"

GRUDUK...

Musashi mendengus. Ia menghampiri wanita yang terjatuh itu dan mengumpulkan kembali barang-barang miliknya.

"A-aduh, gomenasai," ucapnya sambil bangkit setelah terjatuh tadi. Ia kaget ketika melihat orang yang membantu mengumpulkan barang-barangnya.

"M-Musashi-san?"

Musashi yang merasa dipanggil menoleh. Wanita itu terlihat gugup.

"Maaf, perkenalkan, aku... Fujiwara Sara. Aku juga alumni SMA Deimon," wanita itu memperkenalkan diri, "mungkin... kau tidak mengenalku."

Musashi berdiri dan berkata datar, "TIDAK."

Wanita itu berkata lagi, "Aku mengenalmu dari Anezaki Mamori. Aku sahabatnya Mamori. Dulu ikut ekskul amefuto 'kan?"

Sara bernafas lega ketika akhirnya Musashi tersenyum simpul dan berkata, "Iya."

"Ah, kalau begitu... terima kasih banyak sudah—"

"Kau bawa mobil?" potong Musashi.

Sara berkedip. "Mm... tidak. Apartemenku tidak begitu jauh dari sini, jadi... aku jalan kaki saja."

Musashi ragu wanita itu akan sampai di apartemennya dengan selamat, melihat tadi saja dia terjatuh saat membawa barang-barangnya.

"Tunggu di sini," perintah Musashi cepat, lalu pria itu berlari ke arah parkiran. Sara terbengong-bengong.

Tak lama muncullah Musashi dengan _pick up_-nya. Ia segera turun dan memindahkan dus-dus Sara ke bak _pick up_.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," ujar Musashi singkat, "naiklah, cepat."

"T-tapi...," Sara merasa sungkan.

"Cepat naik. Di sini tidak boleh parkir, kalau ketahuan polisi bisa gawat," kata-kata Musashi tak terelakkan.

Akhirnya Sara diantar Musashi ke apartemennya. Ia terus mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah merepotkan. Tapi Musashi hanya diam saja.

"Dari sini ke mana?" Musashi akhirnya buka suara.

"Dari toko roti itu, belok kanan. Setelah itu lurus saja," jawab Sara.

Karena sepertinya Musashi tak akan bicara duluan, Sara memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Mm... nama lengkap Musashi-san... siapa ya, kalau boleh tahu?" tanyanya.

"Musashi itu hanya nama panggilan," jawab Musashi tanpa menoleh, "nama asliku Takekura Gen."

"Oh, begitu...," Sara mengangguk, "kalau begitu, boleh kupanggil Gen-kun?"

Musashi sedikit terkejut mendengar panggilan itu. Bukan perasaan risih, sih... ia sendiri tak tahu pasti perasaan apa itu tadi.

"Terserah," jawab Musashi, "asal jangan Gen-chan."

"Eh?" Sara terkejut, "Gen-chan? Hahahahaha!" ia tertawa lepas.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan tertawa," dengus Musashi, membelokkan setir ke kanan.

"M-maaf," Sara menghentikan tawanya, "memangnya ada yang memanggilmu Gen-chan?"

"Ada," Musashi menatap jalanan dengan ekspresi malas, "seorang suster di RS Zokamachi... juga para anak buah ayahku."

"Hihihi," Sara tertawa kecil, "mm, kudengar dari Mamo-chan... dulu waktu kau keluar dari sekolah, karena menggantikan ayahmu bekerja ya?"

"Begitulah," Musashi mengiyakan. Mereka telah tiba di apartemen Sara. Musashi segera masuk ke parkiran.

"Tempatmu di lantai berapa?" tanyanya pada Sara, "aku akan membantumu membawakan barang-barang itu—jika diizinkan."

Sara mengerutkan alis. Ia tidak mau merepotkan Musashi lagi, tapi dia nggak punya pilihan lain.

"Dengan senang hati," Sara tersenyum tepat ketika Musashi (akhirnya) menatapnya, "tempatku di lantai sebelas."

'_Sebelas? Sama dengan nomor seragamku,' _batin Musashi sambil turun dan mengunci _pick up_.

Setelah pembagian barang mana yang harus dibawa oleh masing-masing orang beres, Sara berjalan di depan. Mereka memasuki lobi lalu menunggu lift datang.

"Kau belanja banyak sekali," Musashi berkomentar, melihat dus-dus yang dibawanya. Baginya sih tidak berat sama sekali.

"Aku baru pindah ke sini. Jadi ini barang-barang untuk keperluan tempat tinggal baruku," jawab Sara.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka. Nampaknya hanya mereka berdua yang menaiki lift itu.

Sara menekan tombol 11 dengan sikunya, lalu pintu lift tertutup.

"Kalau tinggal di sini, lebih dekat dari kantorku," Sara berujar, "kalau Gen-kun, apa kegiatanmu sekarang?"

"Aku menggantikan ayahku secara resmi di perusahaan konstruksi kami," jaawb Musashi, "juga bermain amefuto."

"Dulu waktu masih di Deimon, aku sering menonton pertandingan Devil Bats lho! Kau penendang 'kan? Aku ingat waktu itu kau pernah menendang jauuuuuh, sekali. Keren!" Sara tiba-tiba terdengar seperti anak kecil yang sangat bersemangat. Ia menoleh pada Musashi dan tersenyum lebar.

Musashi hanya membalas dengan senyum simpul dan berkata, "Itu berkat latihan."

TING!

"Ayo," ajak Sara sambil berjalan duluan. Tak sampai sepuluh langkah mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen tempat Sara tinggal.

Sara meletakkan dus-dus yang dibawanya agar bisa mengambil kunci di tasnya.

CKLEK.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa ke dalam, chotto matte kudasai!" ujarnya pada Musashi.

Musashi mengangguk. Sara membawa masuk dus-dus itu dengan cepat.

"Sudah selesai," ujarnya sehabis memasukkan dus terakhir, "ah, akhirnya. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya, Gen-kun. Kau mau kubuatkan minum?"

"Tidak usah," tolak Musashi.

"Begitu. Eh, ngomong-ngomong...," Sara tiba-tiba terlihat gugup, "Gen-kun... sudah berhenti merokok ya?"

Musashi terkejut. "Bagaimana kau...?" ia sampai tak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Dari baunya," jawab Sara, senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya. "Hidungku cukup peka lho."

Pria berambut mohawk itu nyengir. Ia merasa... mulai tertarik dengan sahabat Mamori ini.

"Dari baunya ya?" Musashi menyahut, "padahal di tempat kerjaku banyak yang merokok. Mungkin juga karena aku pakai parfum."

Sedetik kemudian Musashi kaget akan apa yang barusan diucapkannya. _Aku pakai PARFUM?_

Parfum?

"Iya, iya," Sara mengangguk setuju, "wanginya enak, kok."

Musashi sontak menoleh. Sara tidak menertawakannya, hanya menanggapi secara biasa. Mungkin karena ia belum begitu mengenal dirinya.

"Aku masih ingat ketika kau merokok di depan kelasku," Sara bercerita, wajahnya menjadi sedikit sedih. "Waktu itu kau tidak pakai seragam, berjongkok di depan kelasku lalu merokok. Kau terbatuk-batuk, pasti itu pertama kalinya kau merokok."

Musashi ingat jelas ia pernah melakukan itu. Tapi ia tak pernah ingat kalau Sara ada di sana.

"Kau berkata padaku yang menatapmu heran: maaf karena merokok di sini," lanjut Sara, "Mamo-chan bilang kau sengaja melakukan itu supaya orang tuamu menyerah dan kau bisa keluar dari sekolah..."

"Ya," pandangan Musashi menerawang ke lantai, "saat itu aku benar-benar kacau."

"Tapi semuanya sudah berlalu. Satu tahun setengah setelah itu kau sekolah dan main amefuto lagi! Yah, sudah bertahun-tahun sejak saat itu, ya!" nada suara Sara berubah ceria, "sekarang kita sudah dewasa dan sudah menjalani hidup yang lebih baik!"

Musashi tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu... terima kasih banyak ya, Gen-kun! Tak kusangka kamu ternyata baik sekali!" ujar Sara riang.

"Tak kausangka?" Musashi mengernyit.

"Soalnya kau kelihatannya galak," Sara tersenyum geli sambil menunjuk Musashi, "potongan rambutnya itu lho... sangar."

"Ah, ini," Musashi menyentuh kepalanya, "Hiruma yang menyuruh rambutku dipotong seperti ini. Aku malas mengembalikannya ke bentuk semula," cerita Musashi.

"Oh, pacarnya Mamo-chan itu memang nggak bisa dilawan," Sara berkomentar.

Musashi lalu mengambil dompet hitam dari saku jinsnya, menarik sebuah kartu dan memberikannya pada Sara.

"Ini kartu namaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu kalau kau butuh bantuan," ujarnya. Sara menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih banyak, Gen-kun," Sara memegang kartu nama itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kuku-kukunya terlihat mengilap dan dibentuk rapi. "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu."

"Yeah, aku permisi," Musashi berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya sekilas.

"Iya! Terima kasih!" sahut Sara. Setelah Musashi agak jauh, ia masuk ke apartemennya dan melihat lagi kartu nama di tangannya.

Entah kenapa ia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

~GrowUp!~

Proyek bangunan di pertokoan Deimon itu dikerjakan oleh perusahaan konstruksi Takekura. Hari sudah mulai senja, nampak tak ada kegiatan lagi di sana. Hanya para pekerja yang bersiap pulang. Gaou terlihat paling menonjol di antara yang lain karena badan raksasanya.

Ketika Musashi tiba, Kid, Tetsuma, Onihei, Gaou, Kuroki, dan Toganou sudah berjalan pulang.

"Bos, kami duluan!" pamit Kuroki, "salam untuk Chibi ya!"

"Ya. Terima kasih untuk hari ini," sahut Musashi, berjalan memasuki kantornya.

"Jumonji pagi ini juga ke rumah Hana," ujar Toga pada Kuroki.

"Hana siapa sih?" Onihei bertanya.

"Aoihoshi Hana," jawab Kuroki, "teman kami. Kami sering berkunjung ke rumahnya," ia menahan diri untuk tak bercerita banyak. Bisa berabe.

~GrowUp!~

Akhirnya Musashi selesai merapikan dokumen-dokumennya dan memeriksa laporan yang dibuat Kid. Ia segera keluar dan mengunci pintu kantor non permanen itu. Saat itulah ponselnya berdering. SMS dari nomor tak dikenal.

Message: _Gen-kun, ini aku, Sara. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Simpan nomorku, ya? :)_

Musashi melakukan apa yang diminta Sara. Mengingat pertemuan singkat mereka tadi, ternyata banyak juga cerita yang mereka bagi. Ini... sesuatu yang baru untuk Musashi.

Baru saja ia akan naik ke _pick up, _ponselnya berdering lagi.

"Halo?" Kali ini telepon.

"Hoppa! Cheppa chini yaaaa! Bubbubugugu..."

Alis Musashi berkerut. Dilihatnya ulang nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. _Aoihoshi Hana_. Tapi, sejak kapan ia bicara bahasa planet?

Ah, itu tadi pasti Aoihoshi _yang satu lagi_.

"Halo? Gomen, Kak Musashi. Itu tadi Kiseki! Makan malam sudah siap! Kak Kurita juga sudah datang lho! Kakak ditunggu!" kali ini suara Hana terdengar, "aduh! Kiseki! Jangan!"

"HOOOPPAAAAA!" Kiseki kembali memanggilnya.

"Kiseki!" Hana menegur lagi.

"YA, Ao-chibi bisa menelepon!" sekarang malah suaranya Suzuna.

Tut, tut, tut.

Telepon kacau itu berakhir. Musashi tersenyum dan berangkat ke rumah Hana.

~GrowUp!~

Makan malam kali ini ramai sekali. Ada Sena, Suzuna, Monta, Musashi, dan Kurita. Monta bercerita dengan semangat mengenai penjualan di toko buahnya yang mengalami kenaikan bulan ini. Kemudian entah bagaimana percakapan tiba-tiba membahas buah melon kesukaan Kurita.

"Kiseki-chan sudah mengantuk, ya?" Kurita yang duduk di dekat Kiseki melihat anak itu menguap lebar, "Musashi, bagaimana kalau kau tidurkan dia?"

Musashi sudah selesai makan dan meminum air putihnya. Ia lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan menggendong Kiseki.

"Anak ini sudah sendawa 'kan?" ia bertanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hana dan Suzuna sontak tertawa. Musashi jadi sangat waspada kalau mau menggendong Kiseki sehabis makan. Soalnya Kiseki pernah memuntahkan susu di bahunya.

"Sudah dari tadi," jawab Hana. Ia lalu merapikan meja makan bersama Sena dan Suzuna.

"Hana-chan, ayam gorengnya sisa satu! Aku makan, ya!" pinta Kurita sambil menyambar ayam goreng itu. Monta mengambil piring kosongnya dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Musashi ternyata bisa mengasuh bayi," komentar Kurita, berdiri di sebelah Musashi yang sedang mencoba menidurkan Kiseki. Ia menggendong Kiseki menghadap ke arahnya, jadi Kiseki bisa menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu orang yang dipanggilnya 'Hoppa' itu.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka," jawab Musashi pelan.

"Tapi Kiseki-chan kalau sedang rewel, pasti minta digendong olehmu," kata Kurita sambil tersenyum. Ayam goreng yang dimakannya sudah habis.

"Dia pasti lebih senang lagi kalau digendong Hiruma," sahut Musashi. Kurita mengintip Kiseki dari balik punggung Musashi dan bekata, "Ssst, dia sudah tidur!"

Hana, Suzuna, Sena, dan Monta keluar dari dapur. Sepertinya mereka sudah berpamitan.

"Chibi sudah tidur 'kan? Ah, selesai juga kunjungan kita hari ini," ujar Monta.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hana pelan sambil menerima Kiseki dari Musashi. Bayi itu sempat kaget sedikit, tapi ia langsung tertidur lagi. Sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya perlahan, Hana membawanya ke kamar dan menaruhnya di dalam boks.

"Kalau begitu, kami semua pamit ya, Hana-san," ujar Sena mewakili teman-temannya ketika Hana keluar dari kamar.

"Iya, terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini," jawab Hana, membungkukkan badan.

"Oyasumi, Ao-chan," pamit Suzuna.

"Oyasumi, minna!" Hana mengantar teman-temannya ke pintu depan.

Setelah semuanya pulang, wanita itu mengunci pintu dan memasuki rumahnya sambil meregangkan badan. Ah... harus segera istirahat. Besok pagi rutinitas akan dimulai lagi; membuka toko, menjaga Kiseki, bersih-bersih rumah, masak... dan lainnya.

Ia mematikan lampu ruang makan dan dapur, lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaian santainya dengan piama. Sebelum mematikan lampu kamar dan naik ke tempat tidur, ia sempatkan mengecup dahi Kiseki yang tertidur pulas.

"_Sweet dream," _bisiknya pada bayi itu.

Hana merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya, mengambil ponselnya dan mengaktifkan _vibrate mode_. Ia tidur dengan tangan menggenggam ponsel—hampir setiap malam sejak ia tahu gerbang dimensi tertutup.

Ia melakukan itu supaya ia siap ketika ponsel itu tiba-tiba bergetar dan memberikannya jawaban atas apa yang terjadi selama ini. Sepenuh hatinya ia juga berharap bahwa jawaban itu datang dari seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya, nun jauh di sana.

~GrowUp!~

Pukul 21.15.

Aoihoshi Hana langsung terbangun ketika merasakan getaran di tangannya. Ia cepat-cepat bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan melihat ke layar ponsel yang menyala-nyala.

_Juumonji Kazuki__._

Hana melengos kecewa.

"Halo?" jawabnya setengah gusar. Hampir dia lupa ada Kiseki yang sedang tidur.

"Tolong bukakan pintu! Kami ada di depan rumahmu!" suara Jumonji terdengar penuh urgensi.

"Haaaaaaah?" Hana bereaksi seperti orang yang meneleponnya.

Dengan setengah hati akhirnya Hana keluar dari kamar dan cepat-cepat membuka pintu depan. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat kondisi Juumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou yang menjadi tamu tak diundang itu.

Juumonji: dahi memar, ujung bibir berdarah, kancing kemeja bagian atas lepas dua buah.

Kuroki: mata lebam, ujung bibir berdarah, pipi memar.

Toganou: hidung berdarah, pipi memar, lengan kemeja sobek.

"Astaga," Hana terkesiap melihat pemandangan itu, "apa yang sudah terjadi pada kalian?"

[bersambung...]

* * *

><p>Yosh! Itu tadi chap pembukanya!<p>

Side-story ini bakal multichapter lho... tapi itu juga kalau kalian suka. Jadi... review ya! Apakah cerita ini boleh dilanjutkan atau tidak, kritik dan saran kalian akan jadi penyemangat buatku!

Baiklah, dalam rangka SNMPTN, saya, Masato, dan chopiezu meminta doa dan dukungan kalian supaya kami bisa melaksanakan ujian dengan baik, lancar, dan bisa lulus terus diterima di jurusan dan universitas yang kami inginkan. Aku, chopiezu, dan Masato sama-sama ingin masuk ke Universitas Airlangga Surabaya. Aku memilih fakultas komunikasi, Masato fakultas ilmu politik, sedangkan chopiezu fakultas kedokteran. Doakan kami ya! Terima kasih banyak!

Terima kasih sudah membaca, maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Review, ya...

Akhir kata, sampai ketemu secepatnya! xD


	2. Perfumery

Halo! Saya kembali dengan Love Labyrinth!

Senang sekali mendapat tanggapan positif dari teman-teman semua, terima kasih ya! Ada: **Caca Sakura Diamond, Aoihoshi a.k.a Fiqih, roronoalolu youichi, Just 'Monta –YukiYovi, MangaOtaku77, Aizhirou Ajni, Iin cka you-nii, **sudah kubalas lewat PM ya!

Juga:

**Chopiezu: **horeeee*sorak* iya, aku udah nge-tweet kamu minta review mulu, hehehe. Iyaa, kemarin waktu kamu nginep di rumah juga lagi sariawan ya? Hihihi. Coba banyakin makan buah, ya! Makasih banyaaaaak! xDD

**Nee ounomiya: **hehehe, iya nih. Makasih banyak yaa! Amiiin, semoga kita semua diterima di Unair!

Entah kenapa aku ingin membuat cerita yang ada parfum-parfumnya*?* aku dapat inspirasi dari 'Masato', seorang teman cowokku, papaku, dan kakak sepupuku. Mereka semua punya wangi yang berbeda-beda! Begitu juga aku, mamaku, dan teman-teman cewekku. Masing-masing punya karakter wangi sendiri-sendiri.

Baiklah, basa-basinya cukup sampai di sini… selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Side-story from Grow Up, Flowers!<strong>

**Love Labyrinth**

**Chapter 2: Perfumery**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Writer's assistant: chopiezu**

"Astaga," Hana terkesiap melihat pemandangan itu, "apa yang sudah terjadi pada kalian?"

Tiga sahabat itu saling berpandangan.

"Ee.. tadi itu—"

"Ah, nanti saja ceritanya. Masuklah, akan kuambilkan obat untuk luka-luka kalian," ajak Hana, langsung berbalik masuk ke rumah.

Ha-ha Bros duduk rapi di sofa, mengistirahatkan badan mereka lagi setelah sempat duduk di mobilnya Juumonji.

Tak lama, Hana datang dari dapur dan membawa tiga baskom air. Satu ia bawa dengan tangannya, dua ia sihir sehingga melayang sendiri dan turun di meja.

"Gue kira ada hantu tadi!" teriak Kuroki kaget melihat ada baskom air melayang.

"Itu air dingin. Lihat, ada beberapa balok es di dalamnya. Kompres memar kalian dengan ini ya," perintah Hana sambil memberikan tiga buah handuk kecil, masing-masing satu. Ia juga memberikan beberapa lembar tisu untuk membersihkan darah yang masih tersisa.

Hana kembali beraksi dengan menjetikkan jarinya ke arah meja, menciptakan tiga buah cermin.

"Wah wah," Toganou kini bisa melihat dengan jelas bagian mana saja dari wajahnya yang terluka.

Ia dan dua temannya melanjutkan kegiatan mereka mengobati luka mereka sendiri. Hana menarik kursi dan duduk di seberang mereka, membelakangi TV.

"Err… terima kasih," ucap Juumonji sedikit sungkan.

"Kompres tuh dahimu," sahut Hana, kelihatan jutek. "Kalian berdua, kompres lagi pipinya."

"Aduhhhh, nyeri banget," keluh Kuroki, menempelkan es batu yang terbalut handuk ke pipinya. "Hei, apa kau tidak bisa berubah jadi _Priest _lalu menyembuhkan kami semua? Tinggal ucapkan: _Heal!_"

"KAUPIKIR AKU KARAKTER GAME?" ujar Hana tegas dan heran.

"Daripada itu, kalian belum cerita kenapa kalian babak belur begini?" ia bertanya sekali lagi. Sudah biasa sih, kalau Ha-ha Bros berantem dan babak belur. Tapi itu 'kan dulu! Sekarang mereka sudah dewasa, harus bisa menjaga tingkah laku. Wanita itu sedikit khawatir bercampur kesal.

"Tadi kami sedang ditraktir Toga di warung oden," Kuroki mulai bicara, "waktu mau pulang, ada beberapa cewek yang diganggu preman…"

Wajah jutek Hana melunak. _Begitu rupanya…_

"Ya kami tolong saja. Begini deh akhirnya," lanjut Kuroki.

"Kalau memang kalian berkelahi karena ingin menolong orang, ya… tidak apalah," ujar Hana, tidak jadi mengomeli mereka.

Juumonji menempelkan handuk di dahinya, lalu bersandar ke sofa.

"Hahhhhh, benar-benar melelahkan," ujarnya setengah berteriak.

"Sebetulnya ada yang kukhawatirkan," Hana berkata lagi, "bagaimana kalau Kak Hiruma dan Kak Musashi tahu kalian babak belur begini?"

Tiga lelaki itu sontak melotot kaget.

"Astaga, aku…," Juumonji berkata.

"…nggak memikirkan itu…," Toganou melanjutkan.

"…sama sekali! Gimana ini?" Kuroki mulai terlihat panik.

"Ah! Setan itu pasti sudah tahu!" Juumonji berkata cuek, "paling-paling aku dihukum. Kalaupun ada wartawan yang tahu dan berniat memberitakan ini, pasti sudah dibuat tutup mulut."

"Iya," Hana mengangguk, "kalau sampai beritanya tersebar, bisa mencoreng nama tim All-Star Jepang."

"Terus kami berdua gimana?" tanya Kuroki dan Toganou serempak, menunjuk diri mereka sendiri.

Juumonji berpikir sejenak, lalu menyeringai jahil, "Kakek itu akan memotong gaji kalian."

"ARIENAAAAIII!" teriak Kuroki dan Toganou.

"Ssst! Jangan teriak-teriak! Kiseki sedang tidur!" desis Hana.

"Kalian berteriak seperti si bodoh Taki, tau nggak?" ledek Juumonji, mencelupkan lagi handuknya ke air dingin.

"Ah, aku punya ide!" Toganou merasakan ada bola lampu yang menyala di atas kepalanya.

"Apa apa apa?" tanya Kuroki tak sabar.

"Kita izin nggak masuk saja besok!" jawab Toganou, "bilang saja kita sedang sakit. Tempat tinggal kita 'kan bersebelahan, jadi sama-sama ketularan, gitu!"

"Oke! Nanti kalau Bos nggak percaya, kita suruh saja tanya pada Hana! Soalnya kita sempat minta obat ke Hana!" Kuroki melengkapi karangan mereka.

"Setuju!" sahut Toganou semangat, lalu melakukan tos dengan Kuroki.

"Terserah kalian sajalah," Hana melengos.

"Aku pasrah sajalah," sekarang Juumonji yang melengos.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga semangat sekali mengompres luka mereka, berharap supaya cepat sembuh.

"Eh, lenganmu tergores tuh." Hana menunjuk Juumonji. Ia lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke ruang makan, mengambil plester luka dari kotak P3K.

"Sepertinya tadi kena pisau yang dibawa preman sialan itu," kata Juumonji.

"Untung saja hanya lecet sedikit," Hana membuka plester dan menempelkannya ke lengan Juumonji.

DEG!

Tangan kiri Hana tiba-tiba gemetar. Selintas ada firasat buruk yang datang. Sesuatu yang gelap. Sesuatu yang sangat kuat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Juumonji, terkejut melihat ekspresi Hana yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Hana menepis semua pikiran buruk yang datang dan menjawab, "Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa." Wanita itu kembali ke kursinya.

"Tapi tadi kau terlihat... pucat," Juumonji mulai khawatir, "mungkin kau kelelahan."

Hana tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin," jawabnya pelan.

"Huwaaaaa!" Terdengar tangisan bayi dari dalam kamar Hana. "Huwaaa!"

Empat orang dewasa itu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Hana masuk ke kamarnya dan segera menggendong bayi yang menangis, Kiseki.

"Cup cup cup... Kenapa sayang?" Hana mengecek popok Kiseki. Kering. Ternyata ia terbangun bukan karena mengompol.

"Mamaaaaa," panggil Kiseki, "Mamaa... Huwaaa..."

Tangisan itu terdengar semakin pilu. Kiseki ingin bersama ibunya. Padahal tak satupun yang tahu siapa dan dimana ibunya berada.

"Mama nggak ada sayang, sama Kak Hana saja ya?" Hana mencoba menenangkan Kiseki, menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung mungilnya. Tapi Kiseki terus menangis dan memanggil-manggil mamanya.

"Kasihan ya Chibi. Dia ingin bersama ibunya, tapi ibunya tidak ada," ujar Kuroki iba.

"Cup sayang... Sudah ya, jangan menangis... Lihat tuh, kakak-kakak yang melihatmu jadi ikut sedih...," Hana terus mencoba membujuk Kiseki supaya tenang.

Ha-ha Bros saling memandang, bingung harus bagaimana. Memang sulit menenangkan bayi yang menangis.

Namun perlahan tangis Kiseki mereda. Samar-samar mereka mendengar Hana bernyanyi. Sebuah lagu yang sangat cocok untuk pengantar tidur.

"Wah, dia menyanyi untuk Chibi," Kuroki nyengir, "kalau sedang begini, nggak kelihatan kalau dia Hana yang duduk di depan kita waktu SMA."

"Iya. Hana yang cerewet dan ceroboh karena terlalu bersemangat," Toganou menimpali, "ya, tentu saja berbeda, kita 'kan sudah dewasa." Ia dan Kuroki lalu menatap Juumonji, menunggu pria itu berkomentar. Tapi Juumonji hanya diam, sambil menatap Hana dan Kiseki.

"Hah? Oi, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Kuroki heran. Ia lalu melihat apa yang dilihat Juumonji.

"Ah, jangan-jangan kau terpesona, yaaa?"

Juumonji mendelik. "Tentu saja tidak, baka."

Kuroki cekikikan. "Ya, ya, aku hanya bercanda. Lagian, Hana 'kan sudah punya pacar!"

Mendengar perkataan Kuroki, Juumonji menyadari sesuatu. _'Betul juga... Dia sudah punya pacar.'_

Hana telah menyelesaikan bait kedua lagunya ketika Kiseki berhasil tertidur lagi. Bayi itu sempat merengek-rengek sebelumnya, sampai akhirnya ia bersandar pada Hana dan menyebut nama kakak palsunya itu.

"Oyasumi," Hana tersenyum dan menaruh kembali Kiseki di dalam boksnya.

"Apa Chibi sering terbangun seperti ini?" tanya Kuroki ketika Hana keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

"Awalnya sih nggak pernah," jawab Hana, "paling-paling kalau mengompol, kalau popoknya diganti dia akan segera tidur lagi."

Mereka kembali duduk di tempat masing-masing. Hana meregangkan lengannya yang terasa pegal.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sering terbangun," ia melanjutkan, "pasti dia teringat ibunya."

Hana benar. Di siang hari Kiseki memang ceria dan tidak rewel, tapi menjelang malam, ia pasti mencari sosok yang selama ini mengantarnya tidur.

"Kalau ada Bu Manager, mungkin chibi mau tenang, ya? Chibi 'kan mengira dia ibunya," kata Kuroki. Hana hanya mengangguk setuju.

Juumonji tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempatnya dan berkata, "Ayo, kita pulang."

"Hah?"

"Haaah?"

"'Hah' apa? Ayo pulang!" Perintah Juumonji.

"Okeee," Kuroki berdiri, "kami pamit dulu ya, maaf sudah merepotkan!"

Hana mengangguk, "Yap! Oyasumi," ia mengantar tiga sahabat itu ke pintu depan. Juumonji membuka kunci pintu sedannya secara otomatis.

"Istirahatlah," ujar Juumonji pelan sambil melangkah pergi.

"Kalian juga," sahut Hana.

~GrowUp!~

Pagi hari ini kantor kecil itu dipenuhi aroma kopi yang baru saja diseduh oleh Onihei. Takekura _Construction Babels_ yang sedang bersiap untuk melanjutkan proyek mereka rupanya kedatangan tamu.

"Arigatou," ucap Kurita pada Onihei sambil menunduk hormat.

"Jadi, kapan tim sialanmu bisa bertanding dengan kami, kakek tua sialan?" tanya Hiruma, mengangkat cangkir kopinya.

"Kid dan aku merencanakan hari Sabtu depan, bagaimana menurutmu?" Musashi bertanya balik.

"Baiklah, Sabtu depan. Bersiaplah," Hiruma menyeringai lebar.

"Waah, aku jadi tidak sabar!" Seru Kurita. Ia mencelupkan _cookie_ ke kopinya.

"Bos," Kid tiba-tiba masuk membawa beberapa map. Ia menyapa Hiruma dan Kurita dengan mengangkat topinya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Toganou dan Kuroki tidak datang," ujar Kid sambil menyerahkan map-map yang dibawanya pada Musashi.

"Eh? Kenapa mereka?" Kurita heran.

"Mereka sakit," jawab Musashi, "pagi ini Kuroki meneleponku dan meminta izin."

"Sakit? Oh tidak! Apa kita perlu menjenguk mereka?" Kurita mulai khawatir.

"Tidak, biarkan mereka istirahat. Mereka bilang sudah minta obat pada Aoihoshi," jelas Musashi.

"Kekeke, asal mereka tidak sakit saat pertandingan saja," Hiruma terkekeh.

Cahaya yang masuk lewat pintu tiba-tiba terhalangi sesuatu, tepatnya, seseorang. Gaou berdiri di depan pintu dan berkata, "Bos, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Raksasa itu berbalik dan mengembalikan cahaya ke dalam ruangan. Seorang wanita bersetelan rapi berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ohayou, Gen-kun! Maaf datang tiba-tiba!" sapa Sara hangat.

"UHUK!" Musashi yang sedang meminum kopinya langsung tersedak. Kurita menatap Sara dengan polosnya sementara Hiruma memasang wajah jahilnya. Tangannya bergerak otomatis mengambil Akuma Te Chou di saku _skinny jeans_ hitamnya.

"G-gomen!" Sara jadi ikut kaget melihat reaksi Musashi.

Musashi berdehem, mencoba tetap santai. "Daijoubu. Masuklah."

Sara tersenyum lagi, melintasi Hiruma dan Kurita lalu berdiri di samping Musashi.

Masih menenangkan diri, Musashi berkata, "Perkenalkan. Dia Fujiwara Sara, sahabatnya Anezaki. Dia satu angkatan dengan kita di Deimon."

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Kurita-san, Hiruma-san," Sara menunduk hormat.

"Wah, sahabatnya Mamori-chan ya? Salam kenal!" Sahut Kurita, "kau tau nama kami!"

Hiruma memberi tanda di Akuma Te Chou-nya, pada halaman milik Musashi dan Sara.

"Tentu saja dia tahu. Pasti dari manajer sialan itu, kekeke... Jadi, bagaimana kalian saling kenal?" Hiruma mulai menggali informasi.

"Gen-kun membantuku membawa barang-barang ke apartemenku," jawab Sara. Ketika Sara mengatakan itu, ingatan Musashi tentang percakapan mereka seakan berputar kembali.

_"Mungkin juga karena aku memakai parfum."_

Pria itu sedikit kesal mengingat bagian itu.

Sara mengubah aroma kopi di ruangan itu menjadi aroma lavender dengan sedikit rempah dan _wood_. Aroma yang sama seperti yang Musashi hirup ketika ia berada di dalam pick-upnya.

Musashi sendiri memakai parfum beraroma _sandalwood—_bersama kayu-kayu Pasifik Selatan lain. Wanginya hampir mirip dengan yang Hiruma pakai, hanya saja Hiruma punya wangi _vanilla_ ditambah mint dari permen karetnya. Sepertinya parfum Hiruma sama dengan yang dipakai Yamato dan Marco.

Sementara Kurita... Tidak jelas pakai parfum atau tidak. Ia sering tercium berbau manis seperti _whip-cream_ dan kadang berbau dupa.

"Aku ke sini untuk memberikan ini," Sara menaruh lima buah kotak berukuran sedang di meja Musashi. "Kue kecil untukmu dan teman-teman yang lain, anggaplah sebagai ucapan terima kasih dariku atas bantuanmu kemarin."

"Waaah, kueeee," Kurita berbinar.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah menempati apartemen barumu itu ya," Hiruma memperbarui data di bukunya, "lalu, bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kalian?" Setan itu menyeringai.

Pipi Sara bersemu merah. Padahal dia pakai _blush-on_ pink. Musashi menatap Hiruma tajam.

"Kami berteman," jawab Musashi dingin, "aku tidak akan menjawab kalau kau bertanya lagi."

Sara tidak tahu mengapa sebagian hatinya senang, sedangkan sebagian lagi sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Musashi barusan.

Hiruma mengangkat alis, mengembalikan Akuma Te Chou ke sakunya. "Tch. Lagak loe udah kaya' artis aja."

"Ngng... Baiklah, kurasa, waktunya aku pamit," Sara memberikan senyumnya sekali lagi pada Musashi, "dimakan ya, kuenya."

Kurita berhenti mengunyah. "Hm? Aku sudah memakannya..."

"Ng..._yeah_. Terima kasih," sahut Musashi datar pada Sara.

Sara mengangguk dan melangkah keluar. "Minna, mata aimashou."

"Mata ne, Sara-chan," sahut Kurita.

Sara mempercepat langkahnya menuju kantor tempatnya bekerja.

"Dia bilang kami berteman," gumamnya, "sepertinya tidak buruk juga."

Ia mengulum senyum. Tiba-tiba ponsel yang ada di dalam tasnya berdering.

"SMS... dari.. Gen-kun?" Ia segera membukanya.

_From_: Gen-kun

_Message_: tolong maafkan Hiruma. Dia memang kurang kerjaan.

Sara langsung mengetik SMS balasannya dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

_To_: Gen-kun

_Message_: hahaha, nggak apa. Selamat bekerja, ya! Yang semangat!

"Ah, kenapa aku ini," gumamnya ketika memasukkan ponselnya ke tas, "jangan-jangan... Aku jatuh..."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mm... Entahlah!"

~GrowUp!~

Aroma floral yang segar menguar ke seluruh ruangan. Hana menyemprotkan _spray cologne_ di lehernya sebelum memulai kegiatannya di toko hari ini. Ia mengambil kain gendongan untuk menggendong Kiseki.

Floral bercampur dengan wangi lembut bedak bayi.

Ketika membuka pintu depan, ada dua orang pria yang berdiri sambil mengobrol di depan toko.

"Kuroki? Toganou?" Hana mengernyit sambil membukakan pintu.

"Ah, akhirnya dibukain pintu juga," celetuk Kuroki sambil melangkah masuk.

"Sejak kapan kalian berdiri di situ?" Tanya Hana heran.

"Sepuluh menit yang lalu," jawab Kuroki santai. "Ohayou, Chibii!" Ia menyapa Kiseki.

"Kiki, Gaga, wayou~," Kiseki balas menyapa riang.

"Kenapa nggak SMS atau telpon?" tanya Hana lagi pada dua pria beraroma citrus itu.

"Pulsa kami habis. Tadi mau beli tapi lupa," jawab Toganou sambil menjauhkan Jump-nya dari Kiseki.

Hana geleng-geleng kepala. "Bagaimana luka kalian?"

"Masih agak ngilu, tapi tidak apa," jawab Kuroki.

"Ya sudah kalau gitu," Hana tersenyum simpul, "sempatkan untuk mengompresnya, ya."

"Kami mengompresnya tadi pagi," kata Kuroki, "lalu kami bosan, nggak ada kegiatan. Jadi kami ke sini untuk bantu-bantu."

Otak _bossy_ Hana mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Mau bantu-bantu ya?" Ia menyeringai, "kalau begitu kebetulan sekali! Kuroki, tolong semprot bunga-bunganya dengan air ya! Lalu Toga, tolong kau pangkas yang sudah layu, oke?"

"Haaaa?"

"Haaaaa?"

"Ya-ha!" Kiseki memekik.

"Terus loe ngapain?" tanya Kuroki.

"GUE? Gue mau bikin susu buat Kiseki. ELO dan ELO, selamat bekerja!" jawab Hana lebay, masuk kembali ke dalam rumah sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Ah, siaaal," rutuk Kuroki, mengambil penyemprot tanaman.

"Sudah, kerjakan saja," sahut Toganou santai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hana sudah kembali sambil meminumkan susu pada Kiseki.

"Bagaimana? Bisa?" ia bertanya.

"Bisa kok," jawab Toganou.

Kleneng kleneng

Tiga orang itu sontak menoleh ke arah pintu. Seorang wanita muda berambut cokelat dengan poni dan berwajah manis memasuki toko. Sepertinya ia memakai parfum mawar, karena ketika ia datang, aroma bunga di toko jadi lebih wangi dari sebelumnya.

"Irasshai!" sapa Hana.

Kuroki dan Toganou terlihat kaget. "Haaah? Kau 'kan?"

Wanita itu juga kaget. "Kalian?"

Hana celingukan. "Kalian saling kenal?"

"Dia orang yang semalam kami tolong!" Kuroki menjawab kebingungan Hana.

"Wow! Kebetulan banget!" Hana tersenyum lebar.

Wanita tadi langsung menghampiri Kuroki dan Toganou dengan mata berbinar. "Rupanya kakak-kakak yang sudah menolongku! Kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu di sini!"

"Iya, kebetulan ya, hehehe," Kuroki terkekeh.

Wanita itu menghela nafas, lalu berkata dengan sedih, "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian…. Aku minta maaf karena kemarin aku dan temanku langsung lari—kami takut sekali!" ujarnya, "gara-gara kami kalian jadi babak-belur begini…"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, kami sudah biasa kok," kelakar Kuroki.

"Aku tidak tahu harus membayar kebaikan kalian dengan apa," wanita itu terlihat bingung, "aduh, gimana ya…?"

"OI! Gue cariin kemana-mana, ternyata ada di sini!" seorang pria berambut pirang dengan bekas luka di wajah memasuki toko sambil menyentak kesal.

Wanita itu langsung kaget lagi melihat Juumonji. Sama halnya dengna Juumonji, dia menunjuk wanita itu dan mengucap, "Kau…?"

"Kakak! Kakak juga sudah menolongku kemarin! Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!" ia membungkuk penuh rasa terima kasih. Sesaat kemudian ia terlihat panik lagi. "Aduh, bagaimana aku membalas kebaikan kalian?"

Hana tersenyum maklum melihat wanita muda itu. Ia mendekat dan menepuk bahunya.

"Hei, tenang dulu Nona," ujar Hana, "bagaimana kalau kau memperkenalkan diri dulu?"

"Ah… iya ya, iya, gomenasai," wanita itu tersenyum, "hajimemashite, watashi wa Kaede Nagisa desu, aku mahasiswi, yoroshiku!"

"Oh, masih kuliah ya," kata Hana, "nah, Kaede-san, namaku Aoihoshi Hana, pemilik toko ini. Ini adikku, Aoihoshi Kiseki."

Hana menoleh pada Kiseki dan berkata, "Kiseki, ayo bilang halo!"

"Wayo," kata Kiseki pelan. Nagisa jadi gemas melihat wajah imutnya.

"Namaku Kuroki Kouji," kata Kuroki, "ini temanku, Toganou Shozo."

"Yoroshiku," kata Toganou datar.

"Aku… Juumonji Kazuki," Juumonji memperkenalkan diri.

"Kami semua teman satu angkatan di SMA," jelas Hana.

Tapi Nagisa terpaku menatap Juumonji. Yang dilihatin jadi salah tingkah.

"A-apa?" tanya Juumonji.

Nagisa membungkuk lagi, "Kak Juumonji, terima kasih banyak sudah menolongku. Kakak sudah dua kali menolongku."

"Hah?"

"Haaah?"

"Haaaah?"

"DUA KALI?" Ha-ha Bros bertanya kompak.

"Iya," Nagisa menjawab, "dulu waktu aku SMP, aku pernah pulang malam karena mengurusi acara sekolah. Sewaktu di jalan, ada preman yang menggangguku…"

"Lalu?" Hana kelihatannya sangat tertarik dengan cerita Nagisa.

"Ada seorang pemuda berseragam hijau muncul dan menolongku. Aku masih ingat jelas wajahnya, aku yakin itu pasti Kak Juumonji," cerita Nagisa, "Kakak juga sempat dibawa ke kantor polisi waktu itu. Maafkan aku ya…"

Juumonji berpikir sejenak. "Ah… kejadian itu. Aku ingat!"

Nagisa mengangguk, "Kakak harus babak-belur lagi karena aku, maaf ya," ia membungkuk—untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Err, yah, tidak masalah," jawab Juumonji.

"Kaya'nya Juumonji bakal dapat penggemar baru nih," bisik Kuroki pada Toganou.

"Kita tanya saja, dia punya teman perempuan yang manis, nggak?" bisik Toganou.

"Oh! Aku punya ide!" Nagisa tiba-tiba berseru, "aku akan mentraktir kalian makan siang! Bagaimana?"

Hana, Juumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou saling berpandangan. _Gimana ya? Ya gimana?_

"Kumohon, kakak-kakak semua, aku hanya bisa melakukan ini," pinta Nagisa. "Kak Juumonji?"

Juumonji menoleh pada yang lain. Hana dan Kuroki mengangguk. Toganou mengedikkan bahu, terserah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terserah kau saja," jawab Juumonji, membuat Nagisa lega.

"Yes!" Nagisa bertepuk riang. Ia lalu melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Nanti pukul 11.30, aku akan kemari lagi! Akan kuajak ke restoran langgananku, oke?"

"Baiklah," Juumonji mengangguk.

"Oh, iya, boleh minta nomor ponselnya? Supaya aku bisa menghubungi—"

"Ini, ini, ini nomorku!" Kuroki dan Toganou sontak berebut memberikan nomor mereka. Nagisa sampai kaget.

Hana _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah dua orang itu. Juumonji menepuk dahi.

"Sudah? Ini nomornya Juumonji, lalu ini nomornya Hana," Kuroki sibuk memberikan nomor-nomor ponsel pada Nagisa.

"Wah, lengkap sekali," Nagisa tersenyum manis. Kuroki dan Toga cekikikan nggak jelas.

"Kak Hana, aku mau beli lima tangkai mawar putih!" Nagisa kembali ke tujuan awalnya datang ke toko ini.

Hana sedikit kaget dipanggil _Kak Hana_. Ia merasa punya satu adik lagi.

"Baik! Mau dikemas seperti apa?" tanya Hana. Dua orang wanita itu lalu sibuk memilih-milih plastik pembungkus dan pitanya.

"Dia manis yaaa," kata Kuroki terpesona sambil melihat ke arah Hana dan Nagisa.

"Yang mana?" tanya Juumonji, ikut melihat apa yang dilihat Kuroki.

"Ya Nagisa-chan, laah!" jawab Kuroki, menyikut perut sahabatnya itu.

"_Nagisa-chan? _Sok akrab," cibir Juumonji.

Kuroki dan Toga kembali ribut sendiri ketika Nagisa akan berpamitan. Tapi sebetulnya mereka berdua tahu, untuk siapa senyum Nagisa itu.

~GrowUp!~

Kaede Nagisa sangat senang bisa mendapat teman-teman baru. Apalagi ia sudah menemukan penyelamatnya—Juumonji. Pria itu memang cuek, tapi Nagisa rasa dia baik. Ia bahkan membawakan tas bayi Kiseki sepanjang jalan.

Nagisa juga sudah diceritakan tentang klub amefuto mereka di SMA dulu, juga tentang bergiliran membantu Hana.

"Kak Hana," panggilnya, "sesekali aku boleh datang ke tempat Kakak lagi 'kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh, aku sangat senang kalau kau mau datang berkunjung," jawab Hana.

Nagisa mengangguk dan melanjutkan makan. Sesekali mereka tertawa karena lelucon yang dilontarkan Kuroki.

Ia tidak bisa tidak melihat Juumonji, yang notabene duduk dihadapannya. Tertarik dan ingin lebih dekat, begitu kata hatinya.

"Hei, ayo habiskan makananmu, nanti kau sakit!" tiba-tiba Juumonji berkata.

Nagisa terdiam sejenak dan mengikuti ke mana tatapan Juumonji. Kata-kata tadi itu untuk siapa?

...

Hana?

"Aku akan menghabiskannya, kok," jawab Hana. Kelihatannya ia kesulitan untuk makan dengan Kiseki di pangkuannya.

"Chibi biar denganku saja," Kuroki mengambil Kiseki dari Hana. "Nah, makanlah!"

"Sankyuu!" Sahut Hana riang. Juumonji tersenyum tipis.

Nagisa merasa selera makannya mulai menghilang. Jangan-jangan Juumonji dan Hana...

**Keesokan harinya**

"HANA-CHAAAAN!" Kurita berteriak gahar, "HANA-CHAAAN!"

Hari ini adalah giliran jaga Kurita. Hana masih sedikit letih karena tadi malam Kiseki rewel sekali. Mungkin karena dia tidak tidur siang karena acara makan siang kemarin. Tapi Hana senang bisa berkenalan dengan Nagisa. Barusan saja mereka SMS-an.

"Kenapa Kak?" Tanya Hana, mencabut kabel setrikaan yang sudah selesai ia pakai.

"Kiseki-chan! Kiseki-chan kanibal!" Seru Kurita lagi.

"_What the_?" Hana menghampiri Kurita yang sedang menjaga toko.

"Hana-chaan, lihat inii," Kurita menghadap ke Hana, "Kiseki-chan memakan tangankuu! DIA KANIBAL!"

Hana menepuk dahi. Kiseki memang sedang _memakan _tangan Kurita—tentu saja nggak semuanya. Kebesaran.

"Kiseki, coba buka mulutnya?" pinta Hana sambil perlahan menjauhkan tangan Kurita dari Kiseki.

"Aaa," Kiseki membuka mulut mungilnya. Hana mengamati bagian dalam mulutnya sesaat.

"Waaah!" Hana menepukkan tangannya, "Kiseki mau tumbuh gigi, ya? Gusinya gatal, makanya ia menggigiti tanganmu, Kurita," Hana cengengesan.

"Bukan kanibal!" sahut Komusubi yang juga berjaga bersama Kurita.

'_Tentu saja bukan,' _batin Hana.

Kiseki sekarang memakan bajunya sendiri.

"Hmmm… mungkin kita harus ke toko peralatan bayi lagi untuk membeli… apa itu namanya… yang buat digigit-gigit sama bayi…."

Hana kebingungan. Kurita dan Komusubi menggeleng bersamaan. _No clue_.

"Yah, itulah pokoknya!" seru Hana. Mereka bertiga tertawa.

~GrowUp!~

**Son Son Store, Deimon**

Juumonji Kazuki mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan menelepon seseorang. Ia sedang berada di Son Son untuk membeli beberapa barang.

"Hei, Hana! Kau mau titip sesuatu, nggak? Aku lagi di Son Son nih!" Juumonji bertanya pada orang yang diteleponnya.

"JIJIII!" terdengar suara histeris seorang anak kecil, "JII-JIIII!"

"Err, Chibi? Tolong berikan teleponnya pada Hana," pinta Juumonji pada Kiseki. Apakah Kiseki akan mengerti? Sepertinya tidak.

"Juumonji-kun! Aku mau Pocky tiga kotak ya! Yang cokelat almond!" sekarang suaranya Kurita.

"Entah kenapa Kiseki jadi suka memegang telepon," akhirnya si pemilik nomor yang berbicara, "aku titip bubur bayi ya! Untuk bayi 6 bulan!"

"Haaaaah?" Juumonji berjalan mencari rak bagian makanan bayi. Ia mencari-cari kemasan dengan angka enam.

"Enam? Enam?" ia mengambil satu kemasan yang berangka enam. "Ada nih."

"Ada rasa apa saja?" Hana bertanya.

'_Ribet banget sih nih orang,' _keluh Juumonji dalam hati. "Euh? Kelihatannya tinggal satu rasa ini… apa sih ini? Sayur—"

"Ya, ya, yang itu saja!" jawab Hana heboh, "nanti uangnya aku ganti!"

"Yoosh, mata ne," Juumonji menutup teleponnya.

Ia lalu mengambil beberapa benda di rak peralatan mandi—sabun dan kawan-kawan, lalu tiba di rak _cologne, deodorant, _dan kawan-kawannya juga.

"Hiruma bilang bakal ada latihan ekstra dalam rangka latih tanding melawan Takekura _Construction_," gumamnya. Matanya menangkap _spray cologne_ yang iklannya—pemain basket yang akan melakukan _shooting_ lalu digelayutin _cheerleader_-nya.

…

Mungkin Sena pakai parfum ini? Sena dan Suzuna, 'kan…

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil. Mungkin _spray cologne _yang lain.

Setelah menghirup beberapa tester yang disediakan, akhirnya ia mengambil _cologne _yang pertama tadi!

Sambil membalas SMS dari Banba, ia menaruh belanjaannya di kasir dengan cuek. Tanpa melihat kasir yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Wah, Kak Juumonji beli _cologne_ ya?"

Juumonji mematung ketika mendengar suara itu. Perlahan ia memberanikan diri melihat ke nona kasiri di depannya.

"Konnichiwa! Ini saja belanjaannya? Ada yang lain?" si kasir—Kaede Nagisa, tersenyum ramah.

Wajah _lineman _bernomor _jersey _51 itu merona pink. Nagisa sampai tertawa melihatnya.

'_Sial… kenapa ada Nagisa di sini?' _batinnya menahan malu.

Nagisa mengambil barang-barang itu satu-persatu, mendekatkan _barcode-_nya pada sinar pemindai.

"Kenapa… kau ada di sini…Nagisa?" Juumonji menyuarakan isi hatinya—tanpa kata 'sial'.

"Aku kerja _part time_," jawab Nagisa, "eh, _cologne _ini 'kan yang iklannya ada pemain basket dan _cheerleader_…"

Juumonji memalingkan wajah. Malu abis!

"Kakak kenapa? Kok wajahnya merah? Kakak demam?" Nagisa terlihat khawatir dengan tingkah aneh Juumonji.

Juumonji menggeleng, "Nggak ada apa-apa."

Nagisa mengambil barang yang terakhir. "Bubur untuk Kiseki ya? Aduh, aku ingin main dengan dia lagi!"

"Setelah ini aku akan pergi ke tempat Hana," kata Juumonji (wajahnya sudahmulai normal), "aku akan menunggu kalau kau mau datang."

Tanpa sadar dia seperti mengajak Nagisa janjian di tempat Hana.

Nagisa terihat senang sekali. Tapi kemudian ia melengos kecewa.

"Sayangnya, nggak bisa," jawabnya kecewa, "_shift _-ku hari ini sampai jam empat sore. Malamnya aku harus mengerjakan tugas untuk besok."

"Mungkin lain kali?" tanya Juumonji, mengambil belanjaan dan uang kembaliannya dari Nagisa.

Nagisa tersenyum lebar, "Tentu!"

"Baiklah, aku pergi," pamit Juumonji, "selamat bekerja!"

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, datang lagi ya!" sahut Nagisa.

Keluar dari Son Son, Juumonji tersenyum sendiri.

'_Nagisa,' _ia berkata dalam hati, _'kawaii desu ne…'_

~GrowUp!~

Aoihoshi Hana kembali merasa sepi ketika semua temannya sudah pamit pulang seusai makan malam. Kiseki sudah tidur di dalam boksnya. Waktunya istirahat.

Masih melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya—tidur sambil menggenggam ponsel, bola mata hitam itu mulai tertutup rapat.

Tapi, tiga jam setelah ia terlelap…

KRRRRTK!

Bola mata hitam itu sontak terbuka kembali mendengar suara retakan di kaca. Dengan sigap agen no.8 itu segera duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Sebelum dia bisa mengecek apa yang terjadi, ia merasakan hawa kegelapan yang amat kuat, dan…

PRANG!

"KEKKAI!" teriaknya ketika kaca kamarnya pecah menjadi ratusan keping. Lapisan pelindung transparan terbentuk di antara jendela dan dirinya. Ia segera menyihir satu kekkai lagi untuk boks Kiseki. Hatinya disergap rasa bingung. _Ada apa ini?_

Salah satu pecahan kaca berhasil melukai tangannya. Perih, tapi bukan saatnya untuk mengeluhkan itu.

Seorang lelaki berambut biru tua masuk lewat kaca yang telah pecah, dan mendarat dengan mulus di lantai kamar itu.

Hana menatapnya marah. Pria itu hanya menyeringai. Dilihat dari mantel hitam klasik yang dikenakannya, pasti ia bukan orang biasa. Ia juga memiliki aura kegelapan yang kuat.

Rupanya inilah firasat buruk yang pernah Hana rasakan itu...

"Selamat malam, Nona Aoihoshi Hana," sapa pria itu sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

[bersambung...]

* * *

><p>FUWAH! Akhirnya beres juga... fiuuuuh!<p>

Nama belakang Sara, Fujiwara, itu 100% ngarang, hehehe. Untuk nama Nagisa, Kaede-nya kuambil dari Kade Rukawa (Slam Dunk) dan Nagisa (Off Side).

Gara-gara bangun jam 4 pagi tiap hari untuk nonton ES 21 di Global TV, lalu setelah nonton tidur lagi, bangunku jadi lebihsiang daripada sebelumnya. Jam untuk ngetik jadi berkurang.

Apalagi sempat kehabisan ide—bagian ini mau dibikin seperti apa? Untung saja semuanya berhasil kurampungkan.

Minna, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Jangan lupa review-nya ya! Kritik, saran, anonymous juga boleh!

Sampai ketemu di Grow Up, Flowers! xD


	3. Girl's Talk

Haloooo!

Saya sedang dalam masa daftar ulang, hehe. Besok adalah tes TOEFL dan lusa adalah tes kesehatan. Setelah itu tinggal nunggu OSPEK. Berdoa saja semoga seniornya kaya' Mamori semua (nggak mungkin ya :P)

Yosh! Makasih ya yang sudah baca n review kemarin! Ada: **Iin cka you-nii, Lolu Aithera, Just 'Monta –YukiYovi, Aizhirou Ajni, **

juga:

**Chopiezu: ***kurita datang* AKU MAU POCKYYYY!*terjang* thanks reviewnya chooop.. iya, yang sandalwood enak lho. Yang citrus lumayan seger. :D

**Julie Sawai: **eh, Kak Julie! Salam buat Kak Akaba n Kak Kotaro yaa! Hehehe. Aduh, jangan panggil pakai suffix –sama, saya bukan kaisar, hehe. Iya, aku berpikir begitu, si sangar dan si kalem. Semoga hasilnya bagus (emang eksperimen?) **anda benar! Kaede Nagisa adalah OC yang kuambil dari anime, ketika DDB mau latihan melawan Taiyou Sphinx. Waktu itu Juumonji menolong seorang siswi yang diganggu preman—itulah yang kujadikan Nagisa! **

Baiklah, semoga kalian suka ya! xD

* * *

><p><strong>Side-story from Grow Up, Flowers!<strong>

**Love Labyrinth**

**Chapter 3: Girls Talk**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Writer's assistant: chopiezu**

"Selamat malam, Nona Aoihoshi Hana," sapa pria itu sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

"Siapa kau?" Hana bertanya, menggunakan suara terberat yang ia punya.

"Oh, maaf. Namaku Nero," pria itu mendekat dan Hana melangkah mundur.

"Apa maumu datang ke sini?" Hana bertanya lagi. Ia berusaha tetap tenang supaya tidak memancing pertempuran. Berbahaya bagi Kiseki.

"Kedatanganku ke sini adalah untuk," Nero menatap Hana tajam, "membunuhmu. Dan bayi itu."

Kedua mata Hana membelalak.

"Flame thrower," Nero mengibaskan tangannya, memunculkan semburan api yang menjebol kekkaiku.

"Hyper shine! Kekkai!" Hana memasang perisai ekstra kuat untuk Kiseki.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan perisai ini?" kata Nero sambil mengeluarkan flame throwernya lagi. Hana menghindar.

"Kau gila!" teriak Hana, "apa kau mau bertarung di dunia manusia? Itu melanggar peraturan!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau dan bayi itu harus mati," ujar Nero tenang, "siapa ya, yang akan kubunuh duluan?" Ia melirik ke arah Kiseki yang masih tertidur nyenyak di dalam boksnya.

"Sepertinya bayi kecil sialan ini lebih mudah untuk diserang," Nero menyeringai horor, dan mengucap, "Frozen sword."

"Kenapa kau mengincar Kiseki?" Hana menghalau pedang Nero setelah mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Kiseki? Kau memberinya nama?" Nero bertanya sinis, "kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia."

Hana menggeram. Kalau ia yang diincar, itu masih wajar. Tapi kenapa Kiseki? Apakah dia bayi yang penting?

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Kiseki?" tanya Hana sambil mengadu senjatanya dengan Nero.

Nero tampaknya tak berniat untuk menjawab. Ia berhasil memukul mundur Hana dan menghancurkan perisai yang melindungi Kiseki.

"Mati kau, bayi sialan!"

Hana yang merasa panik dan marah akhirnya membaca mantra, "EXPLOSION!"

DHUAAAAAAAAAAR!

"JANGAN LUKAI KISEKI!" jeritnya dengan segenap tenaga, membuat ledakan yang dilepaskannya tak bisa dihindari oleh Nero. Nero berteriak sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Hana berpegang pada boks Kiseki. Ia masih merasa setengah bermimpi. Nero datang, mengacau, dan menghilang begitu saja. Angin musim semi yang sedikit dingin bertiup melalui jendela yang kini tanpa kaca itu. Hana menyihir _hyper shine kekkai_ lagi untuk menutupnya.

Kiseki masih tertidur nyenyak dalam boksnya. Hana menatap tangan kirinya yang berdarah dengan wajah datar. Ia bimbang. Haruskah ia memberitahu teman-temannya tentang hal ini?

Diambilnya ponsel yang tergeletak di tempat tidur dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak terluka. Sedikit gemetar, ia mencoba menghubungi Suzuna. Tidak aktif. Ponsel Mamori juga. Ia mencoba menghubungi Ha-ha Brothers yang bertugas besok. Tidak ada yang aktif. Setelah bolak-balik menelusuri _phonebook_, pilihannya jatuh pada Musashi.

"Aduuh, masa Kak Musashi? Aku sudah banyak ngerepotin dia," keluhnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, daripada dikira menyembunyikan peristiwa ini, lebih baik laporkan saja.

Rupanya nomor itu masih aktif. Telepon diangkat pada nada sambung ketiga.

"Aoihoshi? Ada apa?" tanya Musashi.

"Eh, Kakak belum tidur?" tanya Hana berbasa-basi.

"Aku sedang lembur di tempat proyek, kenapa?" ia kembali bertanya.

"Ngng… bisa ke rumahku sekarang, nggak?" Hana menyadari nada suaranya mulai berubah panik, "sesuatu telah terjadi."

Musashi mengerutkan alis sambil berpikir sejenak. _Sesuatu?_

"Aku nggak bisa menjelaskannya di telepon, jadi—"

"Aku ke sana sekarang," potong Musashi sambil menutup telepon itu dan mengambil kunci _pick-up_nya.

~GrowUp!~

Pecahan kaca yang berserakan itu sudah memberi satu petunjuk bagi Musashi: telah terjadi sesuatu yang sangat gawat.

"Seseorang bernama Nero datang menyerang kami," suara Hana terdengar dingin, "aku berhasil mengusirnya."

"Apa Chibi terluka?" Musashi yang berdiri di pintu kamar Hana mencoba mengintip boks Kiseki.

"Syukurlah, ia baik-baik saja. Tadi aku segera memberi perisai pelindung untuknya," Hana tersenyum tipis.

"Nero itu... apakah ia musuh?" tanya Musashi lagi. Hana mengangguk.

"Nero mengincar nyawa Kiseki…," jawab Hana, "aku masih belum tahu alasannya. Mereka pasti orang-orang yang tersisa dari pasukan Diggz, Pimpinan _black magic_ yang sudah tiada."

Hening sesaat. Musashi merasa kesal, namun ia hanya diam saja. Ia masih ingat ketika ia dan teman-temannya menghadapi _black magic_. Si Diggz itu, bahkan sulit sekali dikalahkan.

"Aww," Hana mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengibas-ngibaskannya ke udara. "Perih banget. Aku sampai nggak terpikir untuk mengobatinya."

Ia lalu tertawa kecil, menertawai dirinya sendiri. Setengah maksa, sih.

"Kau sangat tenang," Musashi tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah mantan adik kelasnya itu.

"Hm? Yah… tentu saja," Hana menghela nafas, "kami para agen rahasia sudah terlatih menghadapi situasi seperti apapun. Kau tahu—aku bisa saja berteriak panik lalu menangis, tapi apa itu akan mengubah sesuatu? Kurasa tidak."

"Biar aku yang mengumpulkan teman-teman lain untuk mendiskusikan hal ini. Soal Hiruma masih mau membantu atau tidak, kita lihat nanti," ujar Musashi, "besok pagi akan kusuruh Kuroki dan Toganou untuk ke rumahmu dulu sebelum bekerja."

"Ya," Hana mengangguk lagi, lebih lemah. Musuh... mengincar Kiseki... tidak mau. Ia tidak mau teman-temannya terlibat lagi. Ia tidak mau ada yang terluka—cukup dirinya saja. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Pulanglah Kak, istirahat," kata Hana, menutupi ekspresi bimbangnya dengan _hampir_ sempurna, "aku juga akan istirahat. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa, akan kukabari lagi."

Ia mengantar pria berjaket hitam itu ke pintu depan. Pikiran-pikiran tentang keselamatan Kiseki dan teman-temannya tak bisa berhenti berkecamuk di otaknya. Ia mencoba menahan air matanya sebisa mungkin.

"Kalau mau menangis, tidak usah ditahan," celetuk Musashi, membuat Hana kaget.

"Pulanglah, menyebalkan," tukas Hana galak sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Terkadang akan lebih baik bagi seorang manusia," Musashi yang membelakangi Hana berujar, "jika ia bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya saat itu juga."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Musashi tidak pergi. Ia bisa saja pergi, tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Akhirnya ia hanya berdiri di sana, mungkin menunggu reaksi Hana.

"Hn, aku salah. Kau 'kan penyihir, bukan manusia."

Pria 23 tahun itu mencoba melontarkan lelucon (meski wajahnya serius saat mengatakan itu), namun yang terdengar adalah isak tangis.

Musashi sontak menoleh ke belakang. Aoihoshi Hana berdiri di sana, masih dengan piamanya yang berwarna biru. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena ia menangis sambil menunduk. Tangan kanannya memegangi lengan kirinya yang terjuntai dengan telapak tangan yang berdarah.

"Aku tidak takut," ia berkata, "aku tidak takut pada musuh, aku tidak peduli jika aku terluka." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya takut kalau Kiseki," bahunya terguncang, "kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Kiseki, aku nggak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri!"

Musashi benar-benar membalik badannya sekarang. Ia melangkah dan berhenti tepat di depan Hana, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celana kargonya. Sebuah handuk kecil berwarna biru yang masih bersih ia letakkan di atas kepala wanita itu.

"Kiseki nggak akan terluka," ujar Musashi tegas. Hana mengambil handuk dari atas kepalanya dan mulai mengangkat wajahnya. "Dia akan baik-baik saja selama kau—selama kita semua ada untuk melindunginya."

Hana tertegun. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia malah menangis lagi.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Penyakit cengengmu itu tidak sembuh-sembuh," gerutu Musashi heran.

"Aku sudah lama ingin punya adik," curhat Hana, "dan akhirnya aku bisa mengasuh Kiseki, aku sangat senang," bahunya berguncang lagi. "Tapi sekarang ia malah berada dalam bahaya, aku sangat menyayanginya, aku nggak mau—" kata-katanya terhenti di tengah jalan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau dia terluka, maka kau harus kuat," Musashi berujar, "berhentilah memikirkan yang tidak perlu. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah menjaga Kiseki."

Hana mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya. "Yeah," air mata itu perlahan berhenti menetes.

"Baiklah, aku pergi," Musashi berbalik lagi, berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Hana menyusulnya sampai pintu dan memanggilnya.

"Kak!"

"Hm?"

"Arigatou," ucap Hana sambil tersenyum. Musashi hanya tersenyum tipis lalu naik ke _pick-up_nya.

Kembali ke dalam rumah, Hana meletakkan begitu saja handuk kecil tadi di atas meja. Tidak, dia tidak ingin menggunakannya. Ia sangat sangat berharap bahwa handuk itu akan berubah menjadi tisu yang biasa Masato bawa. Parfum Masato selalu menempel di tisu miliknya. Wewangian dengan campuran _fourgere, _apel, dan _mint. _

Bukan wangi _sandalwood_—yang ada di handuk itu.

~GrowUp!~

Suara dengungan pengering rambut terdengar dari kamar ber-_wallpaper_ hijau muda itu. Sara sedang mengeringkan rambut hitamnya sebelum berangkat ke kantor pagi ini.

Selesai. Ia mencabut kabel _hair drier_ itu, menggulungnya rapi lalu menarik laci meja riasnya—tempat pengering rambut disimpan.

"Kenapa ini?" gumamnya ketika laci itu sangat sulit ditarik keluar. Ia mencoba menariknya perlahan, tapi tidak bisa. Macet. Akhirnya ia menariknya sekuat tenaga, dan…

BRAK!

"Ups." Sara nyengir garing. Laci itu memang berhasil dibukanya, tapi juga sekaligus lepas dari meja rias.

"Aduuuh, bagaimana cara membetulkannya?" ia mencoba memasangnya kembali, tapi gagal. Setelah mengecek tempat laci itu sekilas, sepertinya ada bagian yang hilang atau patah. Atau… Sara nggak ngerti.

Ia berpikir sejenak. Siapa ya yang bisa membetulkannya?

Oh, ya, _dia_!

Langsung saja Sara menelepon Musashi dengan semangat. Sudah tersambung, tapi lama sekali diangkat.

"Ohayou, Gen-kun," sapa Sara hangat.

"Ohayou. Ada perlu apa, Fujiwara?" suara Musashi terdengar serak.

"Gen-kun, kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponnya?" _jangan-jangan dia sakit? Suaranya serak, _Sara membatin.

"Oh, maaf," pria itu berdehem, "aku baru saja bangun."

"Eh?" Sara terkejut. "Aku membangunkanmu ya? Hontou ni gomenasai!"

"Ah. Tidak apa," sahut Musashi.

Tiba-tiba Sara jadi sedikit gugup. _Baru bangun? Musashi tidur di mana ya? Di kamarnya? Atau jangan-jangan di tempat kerjanya? Dia tidur pakai baju apa, ya? Bgaimana wajahnya kalau bangun tidur? Pasti kusut banget, hihihi._

"Anoo… tadi laci meja riasku macet," Sara berkata sambil mengulum senyum akibat khayalannya sendiri, "lalu kutarik sekuat tenaga. Eh… lacinya lepas dan rusak. Gen-kun bisa memperbaikinya?"

Musashi berpikir sejenak. Semalam kaca jendela kamar Hana pecah. Dia sudah berniat untuk ke sana sebentar dan memperbaikinya. Setelah itu dia harus _meeting_. Sempat tidak, ya?

Sara melengos kecewa karena Musashi tak kunjung menjawab. "Gen-kun sibuk ya?"

Mendengar nada sedih seperti itu, Musashi jadi merasa bersalah. Sesungguhnya ia ingin pergi ke sana dan membantu Sara.

"Aku…."

"Ya sudah, nggak apa-apa. Mungkin lain hari, ya?" Sara mencoba mengerti kesibukan Musashi. Pasti selain urusan proyek, juga ada hal lain yang harus dikerjakannya.

"Baiklah, nanti kalau aku bisa ke sana, kau akan kutelepon, oke?" Musashi mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sara sangaaat senang.

"Tentu!" sahut Sara riang. Ia mengambil bantal dari kasur dan memeluk bantal itu saking senangnya. "Kutunggu, ya!"

"Ya," jawab Musashi santai.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu. Jangan lupa sarapan sebelum bekerja, _mata ne!_" Sara mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

"Err, baiklah." Musashi menaruh ponselnya sambil garuk-garuk kepala. _Dia terdengar seperti Anezaki_, pikir Musashi. Yap, Hiruma punya Mamori yang perhatian padanya. Jadi, tidak masalah 'kan kalau Musashi punya Sara untuk memperhatikannya?

Tersenyum sendirian, Musashi pergi melaksanakan _perintah_ Sara. Beli sarapan.

~GrowUp!~

Tiga orang pria sedang berjalan beriringan bersama puluhan orang lain di jalanan itu. Persimpangan terlihat ramai dengan orang-orang yang mau menyeberang, pergi ke tempat mereka bekerja.

"Eh, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu!" Juumonji mengeraskan suaranya supaya Kuroki dan Toganou bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa?" tanya Kuroki, menghindari orang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"Kalian lihat sendiri 'kan, kalau Hana harus menggendong Chibi kemana-mana. Meskipun Chibi sudah bisa duduk, tapi tetap saja," Juumonji menarik lengan Toganou yang hampir salah berbelok. Dia berjalan sambil membaca Jump.

"Intinya?" Toganou bertanya, sudah berjalan di arah yang benar.

"Bagaimana caranya supaya Hana nggak perlu menggendong Chibi terus. Dia bisa lebih mudah mengurus toko!" jawab Juumonji semangat.

"Terus kalau nggak digendong mau diapain? Disuruh jalan sendiri?" Kuroki bertanya dengan ekspresi yang-bener-aja-loe?

"Ya nggak lah, baka!" sentak Juumonji. Mereka sudah tiba di depan toko Fortune Clover Florist. "Bagaimana kalau… kereta bayi?"

"OHAYOU!" Hana membuka pintu sambil meneriaki tiga orang itu. Juumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou sontak terkaget-kaget.

"Wayou~" Kiseki ikutan, minus teriakan.

"Apa-apaan kauuu?" omel Kuroki sampai monyong.

"Wuahahahahahaha!" Hana tertawa, "lagian kalian kelihatan serius banget tadi. Lagi ngomongin apa?"

Kuroki menjawab, "Kami sedang—"

"Kami hanya sedang ngobrol saja!" potong Juumonji cepat. Rupanya ia tidak ingin Hana tahu soal obrolan mereka tadi.

"Ng? Baiklah! Silakan masuk! Aku sudah buatkan sarapan," ajak Hana.

"Wah, iya, aku mencium aroma roti panggang,"sahut Toganou sambil ngeloyor masuk.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Kuroki pelan pada Juumonji.

"Sst, yang tadi rahasia, ya! Jangan sampai Hana tahu!" pinta Juumonji.

~GrowUp!~

Sambil sarapan, Hana menceritakan pada mereka tentang peristiwa semalam. Seperti biasa mereka meneriakkan 'hah' bergantian.

"Ya ampun Chibi, untung kau tidak apa-apa," kata Kuroki yang sedang menggendong Kiseki.

"Chibi pasti orang penting sampai-sampai diincar begitu," Toganou berkomentar.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," Hana datang membawakan minuman untuk mereka bertiga. Matanya selintas melihat _outfit_ Kuroki dan Toga yang santai sekali sementara Juumonji sangat rapi.

"Mau ke kampus lagi ya? Rapi banget," tanya Hana heran.

Juumonji menggeleng. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil sesuatu di ranselnya. "Aku akan pergi ke seminar hukum yang diadakan dosenku," jawabnya malas, "kalau nggak rapi nggak boleh masuk."

Pria itu menyodorkan sehelai dasi pada Hana. "Aku tidak bisa memakainya," katanya sebal.

Hana cekikikan. "Mau seminar atau ngelamar kerja? Hahaha."

Dengan cekatan ia menyatukan dua bagian dasi itu. Ketika simpul terakhir hampir selesai, Juumonji melihat tangan kiri Hana yang terbalut perban.

"Hei, tanganmu terluka," tangan kanan Juumonji spontan memegang tangan kiri Hana dan membaliknya sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas telapak tangannya. Masih terlihat bekas berwarna merah di sana. "Ini gara-gara semalam, ya?"

…

Toganou melongo dan hampir menjatuhkan Jump-nya ke lantai. Kuroki tercengang. Semua karena melihat pemandangan janggal di depan mereka.

Hana mematung. Ia melihat ke tangan kirinya, lalu menatap Juumonji. Ekspresinya serius—sepertinya tidak sadar kalau ia sedang…

"Oh, ya, hanya luka kecil," Hana menarik tangannya dan berbalik, "nanti juga sembuh."

Juumonji berkedip dan tersadar. "A-astaga, aku… aku minta maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" ucapnya salah tingkah dan merasa bersalah. Dia semakin merasa bersalah karena Hana hanya diam dan memunggunginya.

'_Sial! Apa yang kulakukan?'_ makinya dalam hati sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

Kuroki dan Toganou saling berpandangan. _Ada yang nggak beres, nih…_

"Bum?" Kiseki kebingungan karena tiba-tiba semuanya diam.

"Ah! Nggak pa-pa," Hana berbalik dan tersenyum, "sudahlah, lupakan saja. Terima kasih sudah khawatir."

Juumonji bingung mau menjawab seperti apa. Hana menepukkan tangannya pelan dan berkata, "Baik! Ayo ayo habiskan sarapan kalian!"

Hana bertingkah seolah tadi tak terjadi apa-apa. Juumonji melengos dan kembali memakan rotinya. Ia berharap Hana tidak marah.

Kuroki dan Toga cepat-cepat memakan roti mereka. Juumonji harus segera diinterogasi!

"Kiseki, sampai jumpa lagi nanti!" kata Kuroki sambil meminum airnya sampai habis lalu menyerahkan Kiseki pada Hana.

"Selamat bekerjaa…," kata Hana sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kami pergi dulu," pamit Juumonji agak kaku sambil mengambil ranselnya.

"Da-daah!" sahut Kiseki riang.

Mereka keluar dari toko sambil cengar-cengir. Setelah Hana dan Kiseki kembali ke dalam, Kuroki dan Toganou langsung menyeret Juumonji menjauh dari toko.

"Kazu! Apa yang kaulakukaaaan?" tanya Kuroki keheranan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja! Aku melihat tangannya di perban dan spontan memegangnya untuk melihat lebih jelas!" jelas Juumonji.

"Kau tidak suka padanya 'kan?" kali ini Toganou bertanya dengan mimik seram seperti sedang menceritakan kisah hantu.

"NGGAK!" elak Juumonji mentah-mentah.

"Aduuh, tadi itu aku sudah berdoa supaya Hana tidak marah," cerocos Kuroki. "Aku sudah berpikir dia akan membentakmu seperti ini: dasar cowok lancang!"

"Lalu dia akan menamparmu," tambah Toganou.

"Lalu kau akan disihir menjadi KODOK!" Kuroki histeris.

"Hentikan khayalan bodoh kalian itu! Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja! Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf!" Juumonji membela diri.

"Kazuuuu, dia itu sudah punya pacaaar," Kuroki merangkul leher Juumonji, "kalau kau suka padanya, lalu Nagisa-chan ditaruh mana, heeeh?"

"Betul, betul, betul," sahut Toganou sambil membenahi kacamatanya. Tidak terdengar seperti Ipin.

Nagisa. Benar. Wajah Juumonji sedikit tersipu mendengar namanya. Nagisa yang tadi pagi mengirim SMS yang berisi ucapan selamat pagi. Hanya itu, tapi entah kenapa Juumonji senang sekali.

"Iya, iya aku tahu," Juumonji berujar, "sudah! Nggak usah dibahas lagi."

~GrowUp!~

Kiseki tertidur di kursi sambil memeluk guling kecilnya. Hana duduk di sebelahnya, menjaga dia sekaligus menjaga toko. Beberapa menit yang lalu Kotaro, Akaba, dan Julie datang ke tokonya. Lucu sekali melihat tingkah Kotaro yang berusaha menyenangkan Julie dengan membelikannya bunga.

Lagu Sleeping Child dari Michael Learns To Rock mengalun dari ponsel Hana. Dia jadi ikut mengantuk, padahal maksudnya menidurkan Kiseki.

KLENENG KLENENG

Hana sontak memencet tombol _pause_ dan berdiri. "Irasshai!"

"Kak Hana, konnichiwa!" Nagisa rupanya, datang dengan rambut digerai dan kemeja pink pastel dengan detil kancing warna-warni. Mata Hana langsung cerah.

"Konnichiwa," sapa Hana ramah, "masuklah!"

"Nggak pa-pa 'kan Kak, aku mampir? Aku kangen Kiseki-chan," ujar Nagisa riang ketika Hana mengambilkan kursi untuknya.

"Dia sedang tidur," ujar Hana.

"Ooh… nggak bisa mainan deh," Nagisa sedikit kecewa. Ia lalu mengamati Kiseki yang sedang tidur dengan wajah gemas. Ia lalu teringat tujuannya datang kemari.

"Kak Hana," panggilnya, "sebetulnya, aku ke sini ingin… ngng… ingin curhat," ujarnya malu-malu.

Hana terkejut. "Curhat?"

"Iya… anoo…," Nagisa menunduk, "Kakak 'kan sudah kenal Kak Juumonji dari SMA, aku… ingin tanya-tanya tentang dia…"

Hana mengangkat alis dan tersenyum jahil. "Aaah, begitu rupanya. Naksir Juumonji ya?"

Nagisa menatap Hana dengan pipi memerah, "K-kok Kakak tau?"

Hana tertawa kecil. "Kelihatan sekali, kok, hihihi."

Nagisa menunduk lagi. "Uuuh, aku malu sekali…"

"Mau tanya apa sih? Mungkin aku bisa membantu," kata Hana.

"Tapi jangan beritahu Kak Juumonji soal ini ya?" pinta Nagisa.

Hana mengangguk. "Iya, _I'll keep the secret_."

Nagisa mengetukkan _wedges_-nya ke lantai karena gugup. "Jadi begini, Kak…"

~GrowUp!~

**Burger King Restaurant**

**Seibu-Shinjuku, Tokyo**

Fujiwara Sara melirik jam tangannya yang berwarna silver. Kelihatannya sedang menunggu seseorang. Ia duduk sendirian di salah satu meja untuk dua orang. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk melihat ke pintu masuk, matanya berbinar karena orang yang ditunggu sudah datang. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut _auburn_ dan mata biru safir menyapanya ramah. _Loose cardigan _warna pink yang dipakainya melambai tertiup angin dari luar.

"Sashiburi desu nee!" wanita itu, Anezaki Mamori, menghampiri meja tempat Sara duduk dengan antusias. Sara segera berdiri dan ber-cipika cipiki dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Mamo-chan, kamu sibuk terus sih ngurusin si setan itu! Jadi kita jarang ketemu!" protes Sara jahil.

"Ah, kau ini!" Mamori menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sara tertawa. Mereka berdua lalu duduk.

"Aku sudah memesan yang biasa kita makan di sini," ujar Sara.

"Arigatou. Ako-chan ikut ke sini nggak?" tanya Mamori.

Sara menggeleng sedih. "Aku sudah telepon dia, ternyata dia masih sibuk di laboratorium tempatnya bekerja. Sedang meneliti sampel makanan katanya."

Mamori tersenyum maklum. "Yah, begitulah Ako-chan kalau sudah menyangkut penelitian."

"Oh ya, Mamo," Sara meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Mamori. "Sebetulnya aku mengajakmu ke sini… ada yang ingin kuceritakan."

"Apa itu?" Mamori bertanya.

"Ano… kau tahu Gen-kun? Maksudku, Musashi," Sara mengulum senyum.

"Tentu saja. Dia 'kan sahabatnya Hiruma-kun," jawab Mamo. Tak lama ia terkesiap. "Oh! Jadi benar kata Hiruma-kun kalau kalian berdua jadian?"

Plak! Sara menepuk dahi. "Pacarmu itu biang gosip. Kami hanya sedang… dekat." Wanita itu tersenyum.

Setelah itu, Sara menceritakan semua yang dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini—sejak bertemu dengan Musashi.

~GrowUp!~

Kaede Nagisa tak kuasa menahan tawa ketika Hana menceritakan Juumonji yang kelabakan menerima bento dari para penggemarnya semasa SMA dulu. Juga kisah-kisah lain seputar Ha-ha Bersaudara. Nagisa tak salah menjadikan Hana tempat bertanya. Orang itu seperti _database_ berjalan-nya Devil Bats.

"Mereka bertiga unik sekali ya!" ujar Nagisa di sela tawanya.

"Ah, yang lebih unik masih ada lagi. Di tim kami memang orangnya unik semua," sahut Hana. _Termasuk juga aku,_batinnya.

"Ng, tapi Kak," tawa Nagisa mereda, "fansnya Kak Juumonji 'kan banyak, masa' sih dia belum pernah punya pacar?"

Hana tersenyum. "Setahuku belum pernah," jawabnya.

Terpikir sesuatu di benak Nagisa. "Kak Hana sendiri bukankah cukup dekat dengan Kak Juumonji? Apa Kak Hana… nggak punya perasaan apapun padanya?"

"Nggak, sungguh!" Hana menggeleng, "kami hanya berteman. Lagipula aku sudah punya pacar."

Nagisa berbinar. "Benarkah? Waaah! Seperti apa orangnya Kak? Namanya siapa?"

"Namanya… Niwa Masato," jawab Hana. Entah kenapa ada rindu yang tersembunyi ketika ia mengucap nama itu.

"Terus sekarang lagi dimana dia? Nggak mampir ke sini?" tanya Nagisa, penasaran ingin melihat seperti apa orangnya.

"Dia ada di…"

Otak Hana bekerja untuk membuat keterangan palsu. "Dia sedang kuliah di luar kota, sibuk sekali. Jadi kami belum bisa bertemu," karangnya.

"Wah, sayang sekali, ya! Tapi kalian masih bisa mengobrol lewat telepon, bukan?" Nagisa tertawa kecil.

_Drama turgis. _Hana ikut tertawa sementara hatinya menangis. "Hahaha, iya begitulah. Dia rajin meneleponku setiap pagi dan malam."

"Waaah, apakah orangnya romantis?" Nagisa kelihatan begitu tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Nggak juga sih," bola mata hitam itu menerawang, "tapi dia suka memberiku _surprise gift_. Orangnya sangat perhatian dan kadang kelewat protektif."

Hana menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jarinya. "Sulit dijelaskan… yang jelas… aku sangat sayang padanya."

"Waaah, kalau Kak Niwa datang, kenalkan padaku ya Kak!" pinta Nagisa riang.

_Kalau dia datang._ "Tentu," Hana mengangguk. _Kalau dia bisa datang._

Nagisa melengos lagi. "Kalau Kak Juumonji orangnya cuek, ya. Tapi aku tahu dia baik hati. Ah, sampai kapan aku memendam perasaanku ini…"

"Dia itu orangnya pasif. Kau dekati duluan saja, Nagisa-chan!" saran Hana.

"Hah? Tapi aku malu," Nagisa menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ayo, kau harus mencobanya. Nggak usah terlalu agresif, cukup lakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya senang!" kata Hana.

Nagisa berpikir sejenak. "Mm… apa ya? Ah! Bagaimana kalau membelikannya makanan kecil yang ia suka? Tapi Kak Juumonji sukanya apa…?"

"Manisan lemon."

Hana tertawa kecil ketika Nagisa menatapnya. "Iya, Juumonji suka manisan lemon. Kau tahu 'kan? _Honeyed lemon_."

"Oooh, iya iya!" Nagisa langsung berdiri dan mengambil tas hobo-nya, "baiklah, aku pergi dulu beli manisan lemon, nanti aku ke sini lagi ya!"

"Kebetulan hari ini Ha-ha Bersaudara akan ke sini!" ujar Hana, "nanti kalau Juumonji sudah datang, aku akan mengabarimu!"

"Yosh!" sahut Nagisa antusias, "mata ne, Hana-neesan!"

Hana melambaikan tangan sambil tertawa melihat Nagisa yang begitu bersemangat, sampai-sampai hampir tersandung saat berjalan keluar.

~GrowUp!~

Sara mengangguk-angguk mendengar pendapat Mamori tentang Musashi.

"Musashi-kun itu sangat santai," ujar Mamori, "meskipun kelihatannya cuek, tapi dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya kok. Kalau kau memberikannya perhatian, aku yakin dia senang."

"Asalkan nggak terlalu 'maksa' ya?" sahut Sara, membuat ia dan Mamori sontak tertawa.

"Kalau kau terlalu agresif, Musashi-kun pasti ketakutan!" canda Mamori.

"Iya, ng… Mamo-chan," panggil Sara, "pertama kali aku melihat Gen-kun, ia sedang bersama seorang wanita yang menggendong bayi. Rambutnya panjang, warnanya hitam kecokelatan."

Mamori bersiap menjawab, tapi Sara melanjutkan lagi.

"Mereka kelihatan sangat akrab," Sara menghela nafas sedih, "kau kenal dia nggak, Mamo-chan?"

[bersambung…]

* * *

><p>Terima kasih sudah membaca ya! Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Jangan lupa kritik dan saran lewat review! Anonymous juga boleh ikutan kok!<p>

See ya in **the last chapter of Grow Up, Flowers!**


	4. The Broken Drawer and Honeyed Lemon

Halooo! Aku dataaang!

Apa kabar semuanya? Setelah menyelesaikan GUF, saya ngapdet ini dulu. Untuk extra chapter harap menunggu dulu yaa! Hehehe.

Terima kasih ya yang sudah me-review kemarin, ada: **Just 'Monta –YukiYovi, Peri Hitam, TurnSeventeen, Iin cka you-nii, Lolu Aithera, aajni537 **sudah kubalas lewat PM!

Untuk **arumrutyasoang**_**: **_halooo. Aku belum tahu bakal sampai chap berapa, belum sampai klimaks kok, hehe. Maaf ya ngapdetnya nggak kilat. Terima kasih banyak!

Semoga kalian menyukainya. Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Side-story from Grow Up, Flowers!<strong>

**Love Labyrinth**

**Chapter 4: The Broken Drawer and Honeyed Lemon**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Writer's assistant: chopiezu**

"Mereka kelihatan sangat akrab," Sara menghela nafas sedih, "kau kenal dia nggak, Mamo-chan?"

"Aku mengenalnya, Sara-chan," akhirnya Mamori berkesempatan menjawab, "namanya Aoihoshi Hana, dia adik kelas kita waktu di Deimon. Dia asistenku di klub amefuto."

Sara mengernyit. "Masa' sih? Aku kok jarang melihatnya?"

_Mungkin Sara terkena mantra penghilang ingatan itu_, batin Mamori. "Aku juga lupa tidak mengenalkannya padamu."

"Begitu," Sara tersenyum sedih, "berarti dia berteman dengan Gen-kun lebih dulu dariku ya?" Ia lalu teringat sesuatu. "Eh, mereka temenan 'kan?"

Mamori tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Hahaha! Tentu saja mereka berteman! Hana-chan itu sudah punya pacar!"

"Benarkah?" Sara terkejut, "lalu, kenapa perginya dengan Gen-kun? Terus, bayi yang digendongnya itu?"

Mamori pun bercerita panjang lebar soal Hana. Ia mengarang cerita kalau pacar Hana sedang di luar kota. Ia juga menceritakan Kiseki dan berbagai hal lainnya.

"Musashi-kun hanya membantunya, jadi, jangan cemburu ya, Sara-chan!" Mamori mengakhiri ceritanya sambil menggoda Sara.

Sara terlihat kaget. "Ng-nggak! Aku nggak cemburu, aku cuma ingin tahu kok!" ia berkelit.

Mengulum senyum, Mamori berkata, "Ya sudah, sekarang kau sudah tahu 'kan? Nah, bersemangatlah ya!"

"Eh? Ummm, baiklah," Sara tersenyum malu, "_arigatou, _Mamo-chan."

Otak Sara mulai mencari ide. Bagaimana supaya Musashi menyadari perasaannya?

~GrowUp!~

Langit yang berawan membuat cuaca tak begitu panas. Setelah mencatat pesanan seorang pelanggan yang memesan karangan bunga untuk pernikahan temannya, Hana memutuskan untuk menutup tokonya. Istirahat makan siang!

"Hei," Juumonji tiba dan masuk ke toko.

"_Konnichiwa_!" sapa Hana, "pas sekali, aku baru saja menutup toko dan akan makan siang."

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kiseki, lihat, siapa yang dataang?" Hana bertanya pada Kiseki. Juumonji menghempaskan diri ke sofa, melempar ranselnya, dan melonggarkan dasi yang dipakainya.

"JIJII!" seru Kiseki. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangan mungilnya, minta dibawa ke Juumonji.

"Hhh, ya sudah, sini," kata Juumonji setengah malas. Capek soalnya.

"Kiseki duduk sini saja ya, jangan ganggu Kak Juumonji dulu," kata Hana sambil mendudukkan Kiseki di sebelah Juumonji.

"Bagaimana seminarnya?" tanya Hana kemudian.

"Hah?" Juumonji mengangkat alis, "ya bosan laah." Tapi ia tersenyum kecil melihat Kiseki yang merangkak ke pangkuannya.

Hana tertawa kecil. "Mau makan apa?" tanyanya lagi sambil memasuki dapur.

"Terserah, apa saja," jawab Juumonji sekenanya.

Hana menemukan udang di kulkas. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat udang goreng tepung saja.

"Eh, tadi Nagisa ke sini lho!" ujar Hana sambil membersihkan udang-udang.

"Haah?" Juumonji kembali ber-haaah ria, "oh iya! Tadi pagi aku bilang padanya kalau hari ini adalah giliranku jaga. Aku menyuruhnya mampir."

Sambil menjauhkan dasinya supaya tidak dimakan Kiseki, Juumonji mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. Nagisa! Dia lupa bilang kalau dia ke seminar dulu sebelum ke rumah Hana.

"Terus, sekarang dia ke mana? Pulang ya? Apa dia bilang akan ke sini lagi?" tanya Juumonji pada Hana.

Diam-diam Hana tertawa kecil. Sebetulnya ia menyampaikan perihal Nagisa tadi sekaligus untuk melihat reaksi Juumonji.

"Kau sendiri, maunya dia kembali atau tidak?" Hana balik bertanya.

Juumonji berdecak. Hana pasti berniat menjahilinya. Daripada bicara dengan Hana lebih baik tanya langsung ke orangnya saja.

Tak ada jawaban, Hana berkata, "Iya, iya, dia hanya ada perlu sebentar. Nanti dia juga kembali ke sini."

"Eeeh!" Juumonji menahan Kiseki yang mau 'terjun' dari sofa. Sebelah tangan yang lain sibuk meng-SMS Nagisa.

Tak sampai satu menit, ia telah mendapat SMS balasan.

_From: _Nagisa

_Message_: Iya, Kak, setengah jam lagi aku ke sana. Tunggu yaa! ^^v

Pria itu nyengir lebar. Kemudian ia melihat ponsel Hana yang berada di atas meja berdering.

"Hana! Hapemu bunyi tuuh!" teriaknya memberitahu.

"Itu SMS, tolong bacakan ya! Tanganku tepung semua nih!" pinta Hana.

Juumonji akhirnya membaca SMS itu. Dari Musashi rupanya. _Aku ada di depan rumahmu, _begitu isinya.

"Ayo ikut, Kakek sudah datang," canda Juumonji sambil menggendong Kiseki ke pintu depan. Musashi berdiri di sana dengan jaket abu-abu dan celana kargo yang sedikit berdebu.

"Wah, bawa apa itu?" tanya Juumonji, melihat kotak yang dibawa-bawa Musashi.

"Kotak perkakas," jawab Musashi—yang mengikatkan kain di kepalanya, singkat. Tangan yang satunya membawa kaca yang dibungkus koran.

Sambil mengikuti Musashi masuk ke dalam, Juumonji berpikir.

"Ah, benar. Semalam ada yang menyerang Hana dan merusak jendela," ujar Juumonji.

"Hoppa, hoppaaa," Kiseki memanggil-manggil dengan riang.

"_Konnichiwa_, mau memperbaiki jendela ya?" Hana keluar dari dapur sambil mengelap tangannya. Ia sudah selesai melumuri udang dengan tepung dan sekarang tinggal menunggu minyak di wajan menjadi panas.

"Iya," Musashi menggangguk. Hana membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Tolong ya, Kak," ujarnya ketika Musashi masuk dan mengeluarkan peralatannya.

"Hm," sahut Musashi singkat.

"Hoppaaaa?" Kiseki terlihat bingung. Mungkin ia heran kenapa Musashi tidak menggendongnya dulu.

"Dia sedang bekerja, jangan diganggu dulu, ya!" kata Juumonji, menggendong Kiseki kembali ke sofa.

~GrowUp!~

Terhanyut dalam irama paku dan palu (?), Musashi hampir tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi ponselnya berdering. Segera ia meletakkan peralatannya untuk mengambil telepon yang ia taruh di sakunya.

Nama yang tertera di layar adalah: _Fujiwara Sara_.

"Fujiwara?" Musashi mengangkat panggilan itu, "ada apa?"

"Eh, _konnichiwa_, aku mengganggu ya?" tanya Sara, berbasa-basi. Ia memang sengaja menelepon Musashi, kok. Ingin tahu dia sedang apa, sudah makan atau belum. Rasanya tak tenang kalau tidak menanyakan itu siang ini.

"Yah, aku sedang mengerjakan sesuatu," jawab Musashi jujur.

"Oh begitu, di tempat proyek?" tanya Sara, memundurkan kursi kerjanya dan meluruskan kaki. Ia sedang di kantornya, di dalam _cubicle_ tempatnya bekerja. Terlihat tumpukan kertas berisi grafik dan angka di atas mejanya.

"Tidak," Musashi mengambil meteran dengan satu tangannya, mengukur ulang kaca yang ia bawa, "aku sedang membetulkan jendela temanku yang rusak."

Sara mengernyit. "Temanmu?"

"Iya, Aoihoshi," jawab Musashi, mencocokkan kaca itu dengan ukuran jendela, "dulu dia adik kelas kita. Kapan-kapan kau akan kukenalkan padanya."

Aoihoshi… Hana?

Sara merasa hatinya begitu kecewa. Ia meremas ponsel yang ia tempelkan di sebelah telinganya itu. Pandangannya tak terfokus ke monitor komputer yang ada di depannya.

"Oh…"

Sara tersenyum sedih, "Jadi hari ini Gen-kun tidak bisa membetulkan laci meja riasku karena harus membetulkan jendelanya Aoihoshi ya?"

Sekarang Musashi yang mengerutkan alis. Ia tak begitu mengerti maksud perkataan itu, tapi nada suara Sara begitu kecewa. Ia terdiam dan berpikir. Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti ia _lebih memilih _Aoihoshi daripada Fujiwara.

Lalu, harus menjawab seperti apa?

Takekura Gen selalu tahu apa yang harus dikatakan pada anggota timnya yang merasa _down_, karyawannya yang mengalami kesulitan saat bekerja, atau mengomentari pertandingan amefuto.

Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan pada seorang wanita bernama Fujiwara Sara ini.

"Maaf," akhirnya kata itu yang terucap, "Fujiwara, aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Sara. Ia berusaha terdengar baik-baik saja, "Maaf yaa, sudah mengganggumu, Gen-kun."

Kelihatannya telepon itu akan segera diakhiri.

"Fujiwara," Musashi memanggil nama Sara sekali lagi, seakan ia ingin memberikan alasan, padahal ia tak tahu sama sekali harus berkata apa.

"Selamat bekerja, jangan lupa makan siang, ya!" _click_. Sara mengakhiri panggilan itu, lalu melengos kecewa.

"Fuji—"

Terlambat. Terdengar bunyi tut, tut, tut, berulang kali—pertanda telepon sudah diakhiri.

Musashi terpaku. _Fuji? Fuji apaan? Gunung Fuji? Sial, aku kehabisan kata-kata,_ batinnya memaki.

Ia merasa bersalah.

"Sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan," gumamnya, "ia terdengar begitu sedih."

Tapi pria itu punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Ia meneruskan kegiatan reparasinya, dengan dibayangi rasa bersalah pada Sara.

-GrowUp-

Musashi, Juumonji, dan Hana sedang makan siang dengan khidmat. Kiseki duduk di kursi tingginya, bermain dengan boneka Devil Bat.

"Eh, Chibi nggak minum susu?" tanya Juumonji pada Hana yang terlihat khusyuk mengoleskan udang gorengnya ke mangkuk kecil berisi _mayonnaise_.

"Sudah, sejam yang lalu," jawab Hana, melahap nasi lalu udang goreng. "Tapi nanti aku akan buatkan bubur untuknya."

"Ubbuuy," sahut Kiseki.

"Oh, bubur yang waktu itu kubelikan, ya?" Juumonji terlihat senang, "apa dia menyukainya?"

Hana mengangguk, "Iya, apalagi kalau kubilang Jiji yang membelikannya."

"Ck! Bayi mana mengertii," cibir Juumonji, mengambil satu udang lagi dari piring.

Semua kembali asyik dengan makanan masing-masing. Tapi si _pendiam _Musashi benar-benar _diam_ kali ini.

"Ssst," Juumonji kembali mengganggu Hana yang sedang konsen dengan _mayonnaise_, "kenapa tuh?" ujarnya pelan, menunjuk Musashi yang duduk di sebelah Hana dengan dagunya.

Hana melirik ke sampingnya. Musashi makan seperti biasa dan tak banyak bicara seperti biasa, tapi auranya memang lain. Pandangan matanya juga seperti orang melamun.

"_I don't know_," jawab Hana pelan sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Aku pamit dulu," Musashi secara mengejutkan berdiri dari kursinya sambil membawa mangkuknya ke dapur. Dua orang yang baru saja membicarakannya diam-diam langsung terkena _sport_ jantung.

"Eh, i-iya Kak," sahut Hana.

Ia mengambil kotak peralatannya, tersenyum singkat pada Kiseki, lalu melangkah keluar.

"ADOEH!" teriak Hana karena kakinya terbentur kaki meja ketika akan menyusul Musashi ke pintu depan.

"Nanti sore Hiruma dan yang lain akan datang membicarakan tentang Si Kecil," ujar Musashi datar pada Hana yang sedang mengelus-ngelus kakinya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Iya, aku mengerti," jawab Hana sambil melangkah ke Musashi dengan tertatih-tatih.

"_Itte kimasu_," Musashi berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya sekilas.

"_Itte irasshai_," sahut Hana, lalu menutup pintu.

"Haaah, ceroboh sekali kau itu!" ledek Juumonji membereskan mangkuk dan gelasnya.

"_Urusai_ (cerewet)," balas Hana, "sekarang kau ke depan gih, buka toko. Aku mau cuci piring lalu membuatkan buburnya Kiseki."

Juumonji terlihat malas. Tapi Hana masih menyimpan satu kalimat lagi.

"Tolonglah, sebentar saja," katanya, tersenyum setan, "sekalian menunggu kalau-kalau Nagisa kembali."

Juumonji terpaku sesaat, wajahnya berubah cerah. "Baiklah!"

Ia cepat-cepat menaruh mangkuk dan gelasnya di dapur, lalu berjalan agak cepat ke toko. Hana berjalan ke arah sebaliknya, membereskan meja makan.

"Sepertinya Juumonji memang tertarik dengan Nagisa," gumam Hana sambil cekikikan.

-GrowUp!-

Nagisa melangkah pasti dengan sekotak _honeyed lemon_ di tangan. Ia berdendang kecil, lagu Gee dari SNSD dinyanyikannya dengan riang.

_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby, gee gee Juumon-gee…_

Langkah Nagisa terhenti. "Ada yang salah dengan lagu yang kunyanyikan," gumamnya bingung sendiri.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya, kali ini tanpa bernyanyi.

"Semoga Kak Juumonji suka dengan manisan lemon ini," gumamnya ketika selangkah lagi ia sampai di Fortune Clover Florist.

Masih tersenyum, Nagisa melangkah ke depan toko dan bersiap membuka pintu. Berharap mendengar suara lonceng di atas pintu dan bisa melihat Juumonji menyambut kedatangannya.

Terdengar suara tawa Hana dari dalam toko. Juumonji berdiri tepat di sampingnya, mencoba menyuapi Kiseki yang digendong oleh Hana. Juumonji lalu tertawa melihat Kiseki yang terlalu senang sampai buburnya tidak termakan dan mengotori mulutnya.

Nagisa hampir saja menjatuhkan bungkusan manisan lemon itu. Ia merasa sedih. Mereka terlihat akrab sekali. Meskipun hatinya kesal, tapi pikirannya tak mau membenci Hana. Bukankah Hana sendiri yang bilang kalau ia sudah punya pacar? Hana yang bilang kalau ia dan Juumonji hanya teman. Hana pula yang mendengar curhatan Nagisa dan mendukungnya.

Nagisa mencoba percaya pada Hana, meski cemburu membakar hatinya.

"Kak Juumonji! Kak Hana! Kiseki-chan!" ia menyapa semua yang ada di situ dengan riang sambil membuka pintu.

"Aaah, Nagisa! Selamat datang!" Hana balas menyapa, mundur selangkah menjauhi Juumonji.

"Kak, aku menepati janji untuk mampir," kata Nagisa pada Juumonji, memberanikan diri tersenyum.

Hana mengulum senyum melihat ekspresi Juumonji yang, oh-hai-senyummu-manis-sekali, tapi tak bisa mengatakannya.

"Eh… hai," Juumonji akhirnya balas menyapa dan tersenyum, "terima kasih ya, sudah datang."

"Naah, karena Nagisa sudah datang, kau bisa jaga toko bersamanya!" ujar Hana pada Juumonji, mengambil mangkuk bubur dari Juumonji, menaruhnya di meja, lalu memberikan Kiseki padanya. "Tolong suapi Kiseki sekalian ya! Aku mau menyelesaikan cucian baju di belakang."

"Haaah?" Juumonji ternganga.

"Terima kasih, tolong ya, Nagisa!" pamit Hana sambil ngacir ke dalam rumah—sebelum ada yang membantah.

Juumonji dan Nagisa terdiam sesaat.

"Err… apa itu yang kaubawa?" Juumonji akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Ng… ini… manisan lemon untuk Kakak," kata Nagisa dengan sedikit malu.

"Waaah, manisan lemon? Sudah lama aku nggak memakannya," kata Juumonji senang, "benar untukku?"

"Iya, untuk Kakak," kata Nagisa, meyakinkan.

"Waah," Juumonji berbinar melihat Nagisa yang membuka kotak yang dibawanya, irisan manisan lemon yang terlihat segar dan manis.

"Eits!" Nagisa menutup kotak itu dan menaruhnya di meja, "dimakannya nanti saja! Sekarang, suapi Kiseki-chan dulu!"

'_Pasti Kak Hana sengaja melakukan ini supaya aku bisa dekat dengan Kak Juumonji,' _batin Nagisa senang. Perlahan rasa cemburu pada Hana mulai menghilang.

"Kau saja yang menyuapi Chibi deh," pinta Juumonji, "dia terlalu heboh kalau aku yang menyuapinya."

Nagisa tertawa, "Mungkin karena yang menyuapi _kakkoi_ sih ya!" sahut Nagisa spontan sambil mengambil mangkuk Kiseki dan menyendok sedikit bubur.

Juumonji terkejut, "Haa? Maksudmu?"

_GASP! _Nagisa baru saja menyadari apa yang dikatakannya.

"E-eh? B-bukan apa-apa! Ayo Kiseki-chan, aaaa," ia menyuruh Kiseki membuka mulut dan menyuapinya.

Sementara Nagisa menyuapi Kiseki, Juumonji akan membersihkan mulut Kiseki dengan tisu. Mereka berdua mengobrol santai.

"Uwaaah, mereka kelihatan senang," Hana yang mengintai mereka berdua dari dalam rumah terlihat menikmati pemandangan itu, "sudah akrab, tapi kadang masih malu-malu juga. Jadi ingat masa muda, eh, masa remaja, maksudku."

Dengan cekatan ia mengetik SMS untuk Kuroki dan Toganou. _Juumonji dan Nagisa lagi berduaan! Disiarkan _live _di tokoku!_

Hana tersenyum setelah menekan _send_ dan layar ponsel kembali ke mode _standby_. Ada wajah seseorang di sana. Ia memakai kemeja biru muda dan sedang tersenyum.

"Kau tahu," Hana berbicara pada seseorang di layar itu, "aku jadi semakin merindukanmu."

~GrowUp!~

Kiseki sukses menghabiskan buburnya.

"Waah, pintaar," puji Nagisa sambil mencubit pipi Kiseki. Yang dicubit asyik mengecap-ngecapkan mulutnya.

"Aku taruh ke belakang dulu ya mangkuknya!" kata Nagisa pada Juumonji. Juumonji mengangguk.

Pandangannya kini tertuju pada kotak manisan lemon di meja. Ingin, ingiiin sekali memakannya. Untunglah Nagisa cepat kembali dan segera membukakan kotak itu, setelah sedikit mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya pada Hana, tentunya. Hana masih tidak ingin mengganggu mereka berdua, ia sedang bersih-bersih rumah sekarang.

"Silakan," kata Nagisa. Juumonji mengambil seiris lemon dan memakannya.

Setelah beberapa kunyahan, Juumonji berkata, "Enak!"

"Bagus!" sahut Nagisa senang. Ia mengambil seiris juga lalu memakannya.

"Umm, iya enak. Manis, tapi tidak terlalu, Asam lemonnya masih terasa," Nagisa berkomentar. _'Jadi Kak Juumonji suka dengan rasa manisan lemon yang seperti ini,' _batinnya.

"Kakak suka?" tanya Nagisa.

"Yap," jawab Juumonji santai, mengambil seiris lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencari resepnya!" kata Nagisa semangat, "akan kubuatkan khusus untuk Kakak!"

"Kau mau membuatkannya untukku?" Juumonji terlihat senang, menanggapi di sela kunyahannya, "boleh! Aku akan sangat senang!"

Nagisa tertawa bahagia. "Iya! Aku akan belajar membuatnya!"

Juumonji hanya nyengir senang menanggapinya. Tapi hatinya jauh lebih senang lagi daripada ekspresinya.

~GrowUp!~

Sore menjelang. Nagisa baru saja pulang. Tapi rumah Hana kedatangan tamu-tamu lagi. Tamu-tamu yang penting.

Hiruma, Mamori, dan yang lainnya, datang untuk membicarakan masalah pengasuhan Kiseki. Hana menceritakan semuanya tentang penyerangan yang terjadi padanya dan Kiseki. Ia sudah bilang kalau ia tidak ingin teman-temannya terlibat lagi dalam pertarungan dunia mereka.

"Kekeke! Bagus sekali, ada orang yang akan membunuh kalian berdua! Aku jadi tidak perlu kesulitan melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri," ujar Hiruma riang dengan wajah jahil-dua-taring.

"Mouu, Hiruma-kun! Bercandanya jelek!" tegur Mamori, "Kiseki-chan, tenang saja, kami nggak akan membiarkanmu dibunuh orang jahat itu!" katanya pada Kiseki yang sedang dipangkunya. Kiseki yang tidak mengerti hanya diam saja.

Wajah jahil Hiruma berubah menjadi serius. Otak jeniusnya sedang berpikir. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak mau Mamori harus terlibat pertarungan sinting para penyihir.

Tapi dia tahu Mamori sangat menyayangi Hana dan Kiseki. Hiruma sih tidak peduli dengan Hana, tapi Kiseki adalah hal lain.

Ia seperti malaikat kedua dalam hidupnya. Hiruma masih cuek terhadapnya, tapi dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin melindungi malaikat kecil itu, sama seperti ia melindungi malaikat yang dicintainya saat ini.

"Devil Bats bukan tim para pengecut," Hiruma akhirnya membuat keputusan, "aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku."

"Jadi… itu berarti…," Kurita berbinar.

"Ya. Tugas jaga tetap berjalan seperti biasanya," jawab Hiruma.

"Syukurlah…," Suzuna menghela nafas lega. Ia berpelukan dengan Hana.

"Kita sudah sering mengalami bahaya," kata Monta, "kalau ada bahaya, kami juga sudah siap."

Monta, Juumonji, Kurita, dan yang lainnya mengeluarkan lencana bintang yang telah mereka simpan selama ini. Benda berbentuk bintang dengan warna emas yang pernah diberikan oleh Ratu _white magic_.

"Aku selalu menyimpannya tanpa tahu kapan akan menggunakannya," kata Kurita, "tapi sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan benda ini."

"Melindungi Kiseki-chan," lanjut Mamori, "iya 'kan sayang?"

Mamori mengernyit. Kiseki kok hanya diam saja?

Sementara Mamori memperhatikan Kiseki yang berbeda dari biasanya, Suzuna sedang menenangkan Hana yang menangis terharu.

"Terima kasih semuanya," isaknya.

"Sudahlah Ao-chan, kita akan berjuang bersama, seperti biasa!" hibur Suzuna menyemangati sahabatnya itu.

Juumonji melihat layar ponsel di tangannya. Ada SMS dari Kuroki.

"Ah! Mereka sudah datang!" ia berdiri dari karpet dan melesat membukakan pintu depan.

"Siapa?" tanya Yuki.

"Mmm, mungkin Kuroki dan Toganou," terka Hana.

Ternyata benar. Ketika ia berjalan ke pintu depan bersama Suzuna, Kuroki dan Toganou ada di sana, membawa sesuatu.

"Eh?" Hana terkejut, "itu ‚kan?"

"KEJUTAAAN!" teriak mereka berdua.

"YA~! Kereta bayi!" pekik Suzuna girang.

"Ayo, bawa masuk!" ajak Juumonji. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dengan kereta bayi itu.

"Waaah! Itu kereta bayiii!" kata Kurita senang.

"Iya! Kami bertiga membuatnya khusus untuk Chibi," ujar Kuroki.

"Lebih tepatnya, memperbaiki sih. Ini bukan barang baru, kok. Bekas adik sepupuku," jelas Juumonji.

"Tapi dengan sentuhan seniku, jadi kelihatan baru," tambah Toganou, memamerkan karya mereka itu.

"Hm. Ramai sekali," Musashi memasuki rumah dan melihat teman-temannya begitu tertarik dengan kereta bayi itu.

"Tch. Kalian seperti anak TK," sindir Hiruma.

"Lho? Bukannya tadi Bos sedang rapat ya?" tanya Kuroki pada Musashi.

"Aku sengaja mempercepat rapatnya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keputusan Hiruma," jawab Musashi.

"Aku tetap mengizinkan anak-anak sialan itu menjaga bayi sialan," jawab Hiruma, duduk santai di sofa, "puas kau, kakek tua sialan?"

Musashi tersenyum simpul. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan melakukan itu."

"Chibii! Ayo coba naik!" ajak Juumonji.

Semua mata memandang Kiseki. Mamori benar, ada yang salah dengan si kecil.

"Kiseki-chan, sepertinya dia demam!" kata Mamori panik, menyentuh dahi Kiseki. Pantas saja Kiseki hanya diam, tidak riang seperti biasanya.

"APA? KISEKI-CHAN SAKIT?" teriakan Kurita membahana ke seluruh komplek pertokoan.

Wajah-wajah yang tadinya riang sontak berubah khawatir. Mamori segera menyerahkan Kiseki pada Yuki. Yuki melakukan pemeriksaan sederhana pada bayi itu.

"Chibi sakit apa? Tidak parah 'kan?" tanya Monta.

Yuki berpikir sejenak, lalu menjelaskan, "Suhu badan Kiseki naik karena dia akan tumbuh gigi. Sepertinya begitu. Sayangnya aku bukan spesialis anak, jadi kurang begitu paham."

"Terus, bagaimana?" tanya Kurita.

"Sementara ini akan kuberikan obat penurun panas," jawab Yuki, menyerahkan Kiseki pada Mamori, "aku ke apotek dulu ya!"

~GrowUp!~

Lima menit kemudian Yuki telah kembali membawa obat demam untuk Kiseki. Obatnya berbentuk cair dan diteteskan dengan pipet. Kurita bertugas menggendong Kiseki dan Yuki yang memberikan obatnya.

"Demamnya bisa saja naik lagi, Hana," ujar Yuki, "malam ini aku tugas jaga, jadi kalau ada apa-apa, kau langsung saja ke RS tempatku bekerja ya."

Suzuna langsung menanggapi, "Siapa yang akan mengantar Ao-chan ke RS?"

"Biar aku saja."

Semua menoleh dengan terheran-heran ke asal suara. Sebetulnya tidak ada yang salah dengan kalimat 'biar aku saja' itu, tapi akan mengagetkan kalau kalimat itu berasal dari dua orang yang berbeda.

Juumonji dan Musashi.

Mereka saling bertatapan dengan heran. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengucapkan kalimat yang sama secara bersamaan?

Hana terdiam. Ia terlihat kaget dan bingung. Selama mengasuh Kiseki, telah banyak yang terjadi. Merepotkan teman-temannya dalam banyak hal. Ia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang penting. Saat itu wajahnya berubah menyesal.

'_Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan,' _demikian batinnya berkata, _'bodohnya aku!'_

[bersambung...]

* * *

><p>Yo-ho!<p>

Terima kasih sudah membaca, maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan. Jangan lupa review kalian, ya... kritik, saran, anonymous juga boleh ikutan lhooo..

Sampai jumpa secepatnyaa! :D


	5. Men and Women

Haiii!

Maaf ya, lama sekali nih aku mengapdet. Tapi kuliah di awal semester ini ternyata cukup menyenangkan, karena jam kuliah itu tidak se-lama dan se-rutin sekolah.

Baiklah! Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review kemarin, ada: **Michiyo Yoshikuni, riidinaffa, arumru-tyasoang, aajni537, Kinomoto Riko, Just 'Monta –YukiYovi, Iin cka you-nii **sudah kubalas lewat PM :D

Juga:

**Chopiezu: **neomu banjjak banjjak nooni booshuh no no no no no*dancing**ancur* hahaha. Jangan lupa dengerin yang Genie sama Day By Day ya! Kekeke. Haha untunglah kalau suka, chuu! Nanti review lagi ya! xDD

**Lolu: **yap, tak apa kok! Hahahaha, yosh, sama-sama yaa. Waah, semoga chap ini juga menyenangkan, hehe. Iya makasih banyak ya reviewnya, ini bonus manisan lemon! xD

**Yuki kineshi: **hehehe makasih reviewnya, yoosh! :DD

Oke! Semoga kalian menyukai chap ini yaa!

* * *

><p><strong>Side-story from Grow Up, Flowers!<strong>

**Love Labyrinth**

**Chapter 5: Men and Women**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Writer's assistant: chopiezu**

_Bagaimana bisa aku terus-terusan meminta tolong pada mereka?_

_Minta antar kesana-kemari, minta bantu menjaga toko, menjaga Kiseki…_

_Kalau Mamori dan Suzuna sih tidak masalah._

_Tapi teman-teman yang lainnya, mereka semua, laki-laki._

_Terlalu dekat dengan mereka bisa menyakiti hati Masato._

_Aku tidak mau menyakiti dia—yang sekarang mungkin juga sedang mencari jalan untuk menghubungkan kami kembali. _

_Aku tidak mau menyakiti dia yang kucintai._

"Ao-chan?" Suzuna membuyarkan lamunan Hana. Sedetik kemudian, akhirnya Hana angkat bicara.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri saja, terima kasih," sahutnya.

"Eeh?" Sena terkejut, "pergi sendiri? Hana-san mau naik apa ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku pakai sihir teleportasi saja," jawab Hana sambil tersenyum, meyakinkan teman-temannya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Sihir teleportasi?" Suzuna bergumam tanpa suara. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat, sepertinya Hana pernah melakukan sihir itu di suatu waktu.

"Baiklah kalau Hana-chan maunya begitu, tetapi kalau kau butuh bantuan, jangan segan untuk menghubungi kami," Mamori menengahi, "sekarang kita berdoa saja supaya Kiseki-chan akan segera sehat."

"Setuju, MAAX!" sahut Monta.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo bubar," perintah Hiruma. Semua berdiri dari tempat masing-masing dan mulai berpamitan.

"Kiseki-chan, cepat sehat ya," kata Kurita, menyerahkan Kiseki pada Hana. Bayi itu terlihat mulai tertidur. Pasti karena efek obatnya.

"_Oyasuminasai_," pamit Mamori pada Hana dan Kiseki. Hana mengangguk.

"Sihir teleportasi," Suzuna yang berjalan bersama Sena bicara sendiri, "bukankah dulu Hana mau pingsan ya gara-gara melakukan sihir itu?"

"HIEEE?" Sena langsung kaget, "mudah-mudahan semuanya baik-baik saja," harapnya.

Juumonji yang berjalan di depan Suzuna dan Sena tak sengaja mendengarnya. Hatinya sedikit gusar.

"Kazu-chi!"

GREEEET!

"Wuoy! Apa-apaan sih kau ini?" sentak Juumonji pada Kuroki yang tiba-tiba menyeretnya menjauh dari teman-teman yang lain.

"Kami harus bicara padamu, _bro_," kata Kuroki serius.

"Ini pembicaraan yang serius," sahut Toganou , nggak kalah serius.

"Haaah?" Juumonji bingung, "mau bicara apa?"

"Soal tadi," Kuroki memulai, "kau spontan menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Hana. Bukan hanya kali ini, tapi kami rasa kau—entah kenapa, perhatian sekali pada Hana."

Juumonji mengerutkan alis. "Aku biasa saja, tuh. Aku mau mengantar karena aku punya kendaraan yang bisa dipakai. Itu saja."

Kuroki dan Toganou saling berpandangan.

"Kusarankan kau tidak terlalu perhatian pada Hana," kata Toganou, "dia sudah punya pacar."

"Astagaaa, aku tahu!" Juumonji mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, "aku hanya ingin membantu!"

"Pikirkan juga Nagisa-chan," tambah Kuroki, "kau mulai akrab dengan dia. Kalau kau memang menyukainya, kau harus menjaga perasaannya."

"Aku tidak bilang menyukainya," Juumonji mengelak, memalingkan wajah dan melipat tangan di dada.

"Kalau kau masih bingung, segera tentukan perasaanmu," kata Kuroki lagi, "pokoknya jangan sampai ada masalah gara-gara ini."

Juumonji memandang kedua sahabatnya yang benar-benar serius itu. Ia sedikit kesal, membicarakan hal-hal tentang perasaan seperti ini. _Nggak cowok banget_. Tapi ia tahu kedua temannya benar. Mereka sudah dewasa, sudah harus menentukan setiap tindakan dengan matang. Dan yang terpenting, jangan menyakiti perasaan siapapun.

"_Well_, aku mengerti," Juumonji melengos, "kalian tenang saja."

~GrowUp!~

Di sudut jalan yang lain, tepatnya di sebuah kafe, tiga orang sahabat juga sedang melakukan pembicaraan.

"Tidak apa-apa kau ke sini, Hiruma?" Musashi bertanya setelah selesai memesan kopi, "kau tidak mengantar Anezaki pulang?"

"Aku sudah minta pendek sialan untuk mengantarnya," jawab Hiruma, "karena ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan."

Setan itu melirik Kurita yang terlihat gugup. "Gendut, kau duluan."

"A-AKU?" Kurita langsung panik, "Hi-Hiruma! Bukannya kau bilang kau yang akan bicara duluaan?"

Hiruma mengangkat alisnya cuek. Kurita tambah panik.

Musashi merasa bingung. _Membicarakan apa? _

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini?" ia bertanya, "Kurita, katakan saja, ada apa?"

Kurita menunduk dan berkata, "Emm, begini, Musashi, emm, soal kau dan emm, Hana-chan…"

"Aoihoshi?" Musashi sontak menoleh ke Kurita dan mengernyit, "ada apa dengan dia?"

"Kau suka padanya ya?"

Hiruma menanyakannya dengan santai sekali, seakan dia bertanya: hari ini cerah ya?

Mendengar itu, Musashi tersenyum. Agak lucu juga, tiga pria berumur 23 tahun yang biasanya membicarakan pekerjaan dan amefuto, kali ini membicarakan suka atau tidak suka.

"Hmh," dengusnya geli, "kenapa kalian tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Sebetulnya aku juga tidak mau bertanya," Hiruma memasang wajah kesal, "tapi Si Gendut terus memaksaku. Katanya dia tidak mau kau terlibat masalah."

"Masalah?" Musashi bertanya pada Kurita.

"Iya, soalnya, kalau Musashi suka pada Hana, nanti Masato-kun marah. Lagipula, Sara-chan kelihatannya suka padamu, Musashi," jawab Kurita—setengah ketakutan sahabatnya akan marah, "nanti Sara-chan sakit hati kalau kau terlalu perhatian pada Hana-chan."

Hiruma menodongkan mulut senapannya pada Kurita, "Dasar kekanak-kanakan! Kau mengatakan hal itu seakan-akan kita ini bocah SD!"

"Huwaaa, maafkan akuuu," Kurita meminta ampun.

"Oh, begitu maksudnya," Musashi mulai mengerti. _Waiter_ datang membawakan _espresso, cappuccino, _dan _ice blended coffee with float_.

"Musashi sebenarnya punya perasaan ke siapa?" tanya Kurita sambil menyendok _float_-nya.

Musashi menyesap _cappuccino _miliknya. _Perasaan pada siapa?_

Aoihoshi Hana; dia baik, periang, berisik, dan ceroboh. Sementara Fujiwara Sara; rajin, mandiri, baik hati, dan perhatian. Keduanya menyenangkan.

"Entahlah," akhirnya Musashi menjawab, "aku sendiri belum tahu."

Hiruma meletakkan cangkir _espresso_-nya dengan agak kasar.

"Dengar ya, kakek sialan," panggilnya pada Musashi, "aku dan gendut sialan hanya mau mengingatkanmu sebagai teman. Jangan sampai ada masalah gara-gara hal konyol ini."

Kurita tersenyum. "Kami percaya padamu kok, Musashi," katanya.

"Ah. Tenang saja," sahut Musashi, "sudah, berhenti membahas hal ini. Seperti bukan kita bertiga saja."

"Kekeke!" Hiruma terkekeh, wajahnya berubah jahil, "karena kau penyebab utama pembicaraan konyol ini, kau yang harus bayar minuman yang kita pesan!"

"Hore!" Kurita bersorak.

"Hh, dasar kau ini," keluh Musashi.

~GrowUp!~

Kamar itu terlihat gelap dan agak berantakan. Beberapa buku bertemakan hukum dan perundang-undangan tergeletak di atas meja, di dekat sebuah laptop.

Juumonji Kazuki yang tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya berguling ke kanan. Tiba-tiba ia membuka mata.

"Astaga. Jam berapa ini?" ia mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di pojok tempat tidur. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari.

Ia segera duduk dan mengecek ponselnya lagi.

"Hana tidak telpon ataupun SMS," gumamnya, "semoga saja Chibi memang baik-baik saja. Atau jangan-jangan… ia minta antar Pak Tua?"

Juumonji menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya ke kasur. Bukan, bukan Hana yang ia pikirkan, tetapi Kiseki.

"Lebih baik ku-SMS saja Kak Yukimitsu," ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Satu menit kemudian, datanglah SMS balasan dari Yuki.

_From: Yukimitsu Manabu_

_Message: Ya, Hana dtg ke sini sendirian. Kiseki panas lg, tapi tdk usah khawatir, dia sdh ditangani dokter yg tepat. Hana blg dia ke sini dgn sihir._

"Syukurlah kalau Chibi baik-baik saja," gumam Juumonji sambil mengetik balasan untuk Yuki, "terima kasih, selamat bekerja."

Setelah itu ia letakkan lagi ponselnya di sudut tempat tidur. Ia mencoba tidur, memejamkan matanya, namun ada satu hal lagi yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"_Sihir teleportasi, bukankah dulu Hana mau pingsan ya gara-gara melakukan sihir itu?"_

"Terserah kau saja, dasar," gerutu Juumonji kesal dan kembali tidur.

**Keesokan paginya…**

**Sara's apartment**

Suara lagu berirama _beat _terdengar dari _speaker _TV. Sebuah _pad game Dance Dance Revolution_ terhubung dengan konsol game. Kedua kaki Sara dengan lincah menginjak tiap panah _pad_ sesuai yang muncul di layar TV.

Meskipun Sara terlihat sebagai orang yang tenang, tapi kalau sudah memainkan DDR, ia sangat lincah. Mamori dan Ako yang kadang juga ikut bermain tidak bisa mengalahkannya.

"Ah, _miss_!" ucap Sara ketika ia melewatkan salah satu panah. Ia memakai _t-shirt_ abu-abu dan celana _training _selutut warna hitam.

KRIIING KRIIING

"Yah, ada telepon," dengan sedikit kesal karena gagal menyelesaikan _game_, Sara mengambil handuk yang ia sampirkan di sofa dan mengangkat telepon apartemennya.

"Fujiwara Sara di sini," ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Nona Fujiwara, saya dari _front office_. Ada seorang tamu, maaf, siapa nama Anda?" diam sejenak, "ah, iya. Ada tamu bernama Takekura Gen yang mencari anda.

"HAAAH?" sontak Sara berteriak kaget. "T-Takekura Gen?"

"Iya, Nona. Anda ditunggu di _lobby_," jawab si resepsionis, telinganya jadi agak sakit akibat teriakan Sara tadi.

"B-baiklah! Tolong katakan untuk menunggu sebentar ya! Terima kasih!" repet Sara sebelum menutup telepon dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tidak mungkin ia menemui Musashi dengan penuh keringat seperti ini.

Setelah mandi dengan tergesa-gesa dan memakai pakaian seadanya, Sara turun ke lobi sambil memprotes.

"Aku baru bedakan dan sisiran saja! Belum sempat pakai parfum! Belum sempat pakai _lipgloss_!"

TING TONG

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia melangkah keluar _lift_ dan menuju lobi.

Musashi duduk di salah satu sofa sambil membaca koran. Tampak sebuah kotak perkakas di meja. Ia memakai kaus lengan panjang berwarna hijau tua, celana kargo krem, dan _sneakers_.

'_Tadi rasanya kesal deh. Kenapa sekarang jadi deg-degan ya?'_ batin Sara sambil menghampiri Musashi.

Musashi menoleh dan tersenyum simpul. "_Ohayou, _Fujiwara."

"_O-ohayou_," Sara tertawa kecil, "maaf membuatmu menunggu. Aku… bersiap-siap. Kau tahu 'kan, wanita itu—"

"Aku yang harus minta maaf," Musashi melipat korannya dan berdiri, "aku datang tanpa pemberitahuan."

Sara tersipu dan salah tingkah. Ia memandangi kakinya yang—ternyata memakai sandal tidur kuning bergambar Tweety. FYI, Sara memakai kaus berwarna _rose pink_ dan _denim shorts_.

Wanita itu melengos. _Hello? _Apa yang akan dikatakan Musashi melihat seorang wanita berumur 23 tahun memakai sandal Tweety? Sara takut dianggap tidak dewasa.

Tapi Musashi tidak begitu memedulikannya. Karena Sara diam saja, akhirnya Musashi yang berbicara.

"Anggaplah ini sebagai kejutan. Kudengar, wanita itu suka kejutan," pria itu memalingkan wajah, malu kali, "tapi aku tidak tahu juga sih apakah kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba bisa menjadi kejutan yang bagus."

Sara senang mendengarnya. Itu sebuah bentuk perhatian baginya.

"Gen-kun, kedatanganmu memang sangat mengejutkan," sahutnya, "dan menyenangkan. Hehehe."

Suasana mulai cair. Musashi tersenyum lagi.

"Aku datang untuk memperbaiki laci meja riasmu," ia mengutarakan niatnya, "waktu aku di rumah Aoihoshi, dan kau menelepon… mungkin kau marah, aku minta maaf."

Selesai mengatakan itu, Musashi menatap Sara. Penuh rasa bersalah. Ia tak tahu pasti alasannya, tapi ia merasa kalau Sara marah waktu itu.

Sara menghela nafas. Musashi benar. Ia kesal waktu itu. Lebih tepatnya—cemburu. Entah Musashi menyadari perasaan Sara padanya atau tidak, wanita itu tetap merasa senang karena Musashi meminta maaf.

"Iya, sudah nggak usah kaupikirkan ya," Sara berujar, "ayo kita ke atas," ajaknya. Musashi mengangguk.

~GrowUp!~

Sara membukakan pintu untuk Musashi.

"Permisi," ujar Musashi ketika menginjakkan kaki di dalam.

"Maaf kalau agak berantakan ya," kata Sara. Musashi melihat sekeliling, tempatnya sangat rapi, tuh. Sara sangat rajin, sepertinya.

Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang menarik di depan TV.

"_Playstation _2?" Musashi berjalan ke arah benda yang dimaksudkannya. Ia melihat _pad_ warna-warni dengan panah-panah yang ada di dekat situ.

"A-ah! I-itu…," wajah Sara memerah karena malu. Dia suka DDR—permainan itu adalah olah raganya. Tapi hatinya belum siap kalau Musashi sampai tahu tentang hal ini.

Setelah mengamati beberapa detik dan mengamati tulisan _Dance Dance Revolution_ di _pad _itu, Musashi berkomentar, "DDR? _Somehow,_ aku pernah mendengar Kuroki membicarakannya…"

Sara buru-buru merapikan _pad, _PS2, dan berkata, "Iya, itu sebuah permainan, ngng, semacam _dancing_. Aku berolah raga menggunakan ini," akhirnya ia bercerita.

Sara merasa senang ketika Musashi menanggapi, "Begitu? Itu bagus."

Sebelum tambah salah tingkah, Sara segera menunjukkan lacinya yang rusak.

"Ini, bisa kaupasang lagi 'kan?" ia menunjuk meja rias di kamarnya.

"Ya," jawab Musashi singkat.

"Baiklah, mmm, kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Sara. Musashi sedang menyiapkan peralatannya.

"Belum. Ah, tidak usah repot-repot," jawab Musashi.

"Eeh, jangan begitu," kata Sara, "begini saja, sementara kau memperbaiki laci itu, aku akan beli makanan!"

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," sahut Musashi.

Sara mengangguk, mengambil dompet dan memakai jaket. Tidak lupa mengganti sandal Tweety-nya.

"Sebentar ya!" pamitnya sambil membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju _lift_.

Sara mencoba menenangkan diri ketika sudah berada di dalam _lift_. Sedikit merenung, ia membayangkan bagaimana bosannya menjadi seorang Fujiwara Sara di beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Sara sangat normal. Biasa-biasa saja. Dia bukan Mamori—malaikat cantik dan jenius yang menjadi manajer klub amefuto. Dia bukan Ako—otaku yang kemana-mana membawa biskuit stik dan hobi mengambil secara diam-diam komik adik lelakinya. Kadang Sara bingung sendiri, sebetulnya dirinya itu _apa_.

Setelah lulus SMA, Sara melanjutkan ke universitas, lalu sekarang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan swasta dan tinggal di apartemen sendiri. Oke, dia pernah sekali berpacaran, tapi tidak ada yang spesial. Lagipula dia sudah putus beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Semuanya berjalan kelewat normal—hingga Takekura Gen datang.

TING!

Sara keluar dari _lift _dan berjalan keluar apartemen. Ada sebuah restoran kecil di dekat apartemen itu. Sara membeli dua paket nasi-sup miso dan dua porsi tamagoyaki.

Sepanjang perjalanannya pulang hingga masuk ke apartemennya, pikiran Sara kembali melayang-layang. Hidupnya sudah tak normal lagi. Ia sudah punya cinta yang baru, yang lebih seru, yang ia rasakan pada seseorang tak terduga.

Tak ada sesuatu yang ia rasakan ketika melihat Musashi berjalan bersama Hiruma dan Kurita di SMA dulu. Ketika mendukung DDB bertanding. Sara kagum padanya, tapi tak ada perasaan lain.

Sekarang semuanya sungguh berbeda.

"_Tadaima!" _Sara memberi salam.

"_Okaeri," _jawab Musashi. Sara melihat ia sedang merapikan peralatannya. Ia buru-buru mendekat, ingin melihat keadaan meja riasnya.

Sara berbinar ketika laci yang tadinya rusak sudah terpasang dengan benar dan bisa digunakan lagi.

"_Doumo arigatou, _Gen-kun!" ucapnya senang.

"_Douita_. Tidak seberapa sulit, kok," jawab Musashi datar.

"Hehe. Eh, ini sarapannya," Sara menunjukkan sekantung makanan yang ia bawa, "ayo kita makan!"

Meja TV Sara jadikan sebagai meja makan. Ia dan Musashi makan berdua di sofa sambil menyaksikan acara TV yang menayangkan sebuah acara wisata di luar negeri.

"Gen-kun, suka sarapannya?" tanya Sara.

"Hm," jawab Musashi singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Sara hanya tersenyum. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan sikap pria di sebelahnya ini.

Di sela-sela obrolan santai mereka, tiba-tiba Musashi mengatakan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih untuk sarapannya," katanya, menoleh pada Sara dan menampilkan senyum khas-nya, "lain waktu, aku yang akan mentraktirmu makan."

Sara ingin menjerit kesenangan. "Dengan senang hati," jawabnya jujur plus senyum lebar.

Pagi hari bersama Takekura Gen bukan pagi hari yang _seperti biasanya_.

"Eh, iya, Gen-kun mau minum apa?" tanya Sara ketika mereka hampir selesai makan. Ia bediri dan membuka salah satu laci kabinet di dapurnya.

"Kopi, ya?" tanya Sara lagi, matanya mencari-cari kopi.

"Tidak usah repot-repot," Musashi meletakkan sumpitnya dan menghampiri Sara.

Sara melengos. "Uuh, ternyata aku nggak punya kopi," ujarnya kecewa. Dia memang jarang minum kopi.

"Ada apa ya di kulkas?" ia berbalik dan membuka pintu kulkasnya. Jus, teh lemon, dan…

"Sepertinya ini enak," Musashi mengambil salah satu minuman berbungkus karton dengan gambar sapi.

Sara melongo. "Emm, _miruku _(_milk_)_?"_

"Kenapa?" Musashi balik tanya.

"Ng-nggak, nggak pa-pa. Boleh kok, hehehehehe," Sara ketawa garing sambil mengambil susu itu untuk dituang ke gelas.

_Aku baru tahu pria sesangar itu suka minum susu_, batin Sara sambil cekikikan.

~GrowUp!~

Aoihoshi Hana mengemas sebuket bunga lili itu sehingga terlihat lebih cantik dan memberikannya pada si pembeli—seorang ibu bersyal hijau muda.

"Wah, cantiknya, terima kasih ya," ucap ibu itu.

"Sama-sama, datang kembali ya," sahut Hana sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Ia kembali ke kursinya, tersenyum melihat Kiseki yang sedang menggigiti benda berwarna biru muda dengan bahan lateks berisi gel bening.

_Teether_.

_Finally_, Hana tahu nama benda untuk mengatasi rasa gatal pada gusi bayi yang giginya akan tumbuh.

"Semangat banget menggigitnya. Itu bukan makanan lho, Kiseki," ucapnya sambil cekikikan geli.

"Awlllawlllawll," sahut Kiseki dengan bahasa planet luar galaksi Bima Sakti.

KLENENG KLENENG

"_Irrasshaima—" _Hana berhenti mengucapkan selamat datang ketika melihat siapa yang membuka pintu toko dan membunyikan lonceng itu.

"JIIJII!" panggil Kiseki dengan mulut belepotan air liur.

Kasihan Kiseki. Pandangan _Jiji _tidak tertuju padanya.

"Semalam kau pergi ke rumah sakit dengan sihir teleportasi, bukan?" Jiji alias Juumonji bertanya tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi pada Hana.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Hana.

"Aku menanyakannya pada Kak Yuki," jawab Juumonji, "kenapa kau tidak menghubungi aku atau Pak Tua?"

"Aku sudah bilang akan pergi sendiri," jawab Hana, "aku nggak mau merepotkan kalian."

"Sihir teleportasi itu," Juumonji mulai terlihat emosi, "aku mendengar dari Suzuna kalau kau hampir pingsan ketika menggunakan sihir itu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok," jawab Hana santai, tak mau terpancing emosi juga. Sebetulnya, setelah kembali ke rumah dengan teleportasi juga, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sehingga ia harus minum obat.

"Kenapa kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri?" tuduh Juumonji, "kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan mengurus Kiseki?"

"Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja," Hana mencoba meyakinkan.

"Berhentilah berpikir soal merepotkan kami," lanjut Juumonji, "kau itu temanku, sebagai teman harus saling membantu 'kan?"

Nada suara pria itu mulai naik. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak berteriak, karena ada Kiseki di sana.

Hana terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku memang temanmu," akhirnya ia menjawab, "tapi aku bukan temanmu _yang lain_. Aku bukan Kuroki atau Toganou, aku Aoihoshi Hana. Aku _wanita_."

_Siapa yang bilang kau laki-laki?_ Juumonji membatin.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Kau laki-laki dan aku perempuan. Ada batas yang tak terlihat di antara kita. Aku hanya mencoba untuk tidak melewati batas itu," Hana berujar, pandangannya menerawang ke lantai.

_Aku tidak mau menyakiti Masato yang kucintai. Aku tidak mau menyakiti Nagisa yang mencintai Juumonji._

"Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan ataupun terlalu dekat denganmu," lanjut Hana. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Juumonji. "Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?"

Juumonji menggeram singkat.

"Nggak," ia menggeleng, "gue nggak ngerti."

Ia mengerti apa maksud Hana, tapi ia terlalu kesal untuk mengakuinya.

Pria itu berbalik dan keluar dari toko. Hana tak mau mencegahnya, toh ia sudah memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Juumonji.

Ia berjalan dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Hana benar, tapi, harus sampai seperti itukah sehingga sebagai teman mereka harus menjauh?

Ponsel Juumonji tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Eh, Nagisa, ada apa?" nada suaranya berubah lebih santai setelah marah-marah tadi.

Ia menendang kerikil di depannya sambil mendengarkan Nagisa.

"Mau minta tolong? Boleh saja, memang kenapa?" ia bertanya lagi.

Juumonji berhenti di depan _vending machine_ dan melihat-lihat minuman yang dijual—sembari mendengarkan jawaban Nagisa.

Ketika Nagisa selesai bicara, Juumonji melotot kaget.

"APA?"

[bersambung…]

***LET'S ASK THE CHARACTERS!***

**-What is your perfume?**

**Aoihoshi Hana: **Still by Jennifer Lopez

**Niwa Masato: **Hugo by Hugo Boss

**Kaede Nagisa: **Baby Rose Jeans by Versace

**Fujiwara Sara: **Maja by Myrurgia

**Hiruma Youichi: **Elegance by Lacoste

**Takekura Gen: **Sagamore by Lancome

**Kuroki Kouji: **Reaction by Kenneth Cole

**Toganou Shozo: **Reaction by Kenneth Cole

**Juumonji Kazuki: **Paradise by Alfred Sung. (Yang kubeli di Son Son waktu itu adalah _body spray deodorant_.)

* * *

><p>Yosh! Itu tadi ceritanya... terima kasih banyak sudah membaca ya! Mohon maaf juga kalau ada kesalahan. Jangan lupa review kalian ya... oh ya, untuk <strong>LET'S ASK CHARACTERS, <strong>kalian bisa me-request juga apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan dan siapa karakter yang akan menjawab. Untuk jawabannya, 90% adalah karanganku sendiri, haahahahaha*plak

Itu saja. Sampai jumpa secepatnya, yaa! xDD


	6. Sara Meets Hana

Buonanotte~!

Aku datang lagi~

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review kemarin ya, ada: **Just 'Monta –YukiYovi, riidinaffa, Iin cka you-nii, Michiyo Yoshikuni, **sudah kubalas lewat PM :DD

Juga:

**Arumru-tyasoang: **yosh! Terima kasih untuk partisipasinya! xD

**Margareth eleanor: **terima kasih review dan partisipasinya, untuk let's ask character ngantri dulu ya :D

**Hiruma Enma 01: **hahahaha makasih banyak yaa, ditunggu juga reviewnya :)

**Chopiezu: **SETUJU. Saya jadi ngeri sendiri, ih. Yap, tentu saja! Makasih RnR-nya :DD

**Aither: **salam kenal! Tentu saja boleh! Hahaha, benar sekali itu. Nggak gaje koook, makasih pertanyaannya, ngantri dulu ya... :D

**Yuki kineshi: **iya, aku tahu itu dari anime, hehehe. Yap, thanks reviewnya!

* * *

><p>"Eh, Nagisa, ada apa?" nada suaranya berubah lebih santai setelah marah-marah tadi.<p>

Ia menendang kerikil di depannya sambil mendengarkan Nagisa.

"Mau minta tolong? Boleh saja, memang kenapa?" ia bertanya lagi.

Juumonji berhenti di depan _vending machine_ dan melihat-lihat minuman yang dijual—sembari mendengarkan jawaban Nagisa.

Ketika Nagisa selesai bicara, Juumonji melotot kaget.

"APA?"

**Side-story from Grow Up, Flowers!**

**Love Labyrinth**

**Chapter 6: Sara Meets Hana**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Writer's assistant: chopiezu**

KLENENG KLENENG

Hana yang sedang membersihkan mulut Kiseki dan menyimpan _teether_-nya menoleh ke pintu.

"_Ira_—"

Ia mengernyit melihat siapa yang datang.

"Juumonji?"

"JIJIIII!" panggil Kiseki senang karena Juumonji datang lagi.

"I-iya, ini aku," jawab Juumonji dengan wajah panik dan ngeri. Ia menghampiri Hana.

"Ngapain kamu balik lagi?" tanya Hana heran.

"Hana, kau harus membantuku, harus!" kata Juumonji, mengabaikan pertanyaan Hana.

"Membantu apa?" Hana membuang tisu basah bekas Kiseki ke tempat sampah.

"Nagisa, barusan dia meneleponku," cerita Juumonji, "dia bilang, minggu depan SMP-nya akan mengadakan reuni…"

"Terus?"

"Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya datang ke acara itu," jawab Juumonji.

"Ya sudah, temani sajaa," sahut Hana santai.

"Masalahnya adalah," wajah Juumonji terlihat panik lagi, "acara itu acara resmi. Kau tahu? Para wanita akan memakai gaun mereka dan para pria akan memakai… jas."

"Waah, bagus dong berarti!" Hana menepukkan tangannya senang. Kiseki ikutan tepuk tangan.

"BAGUS APANYA?" teriak Juumonji, "itu berarti aku harus pakai pakaian resmi! Aku tidak terbiasa dengan pakaian seperti itu! Aku takut… salah kostum." Ia melengos di akhir.

Hana tersenyum. "Masa? Kalau ke kampus kau sering pakai kemeja 'kan?"

Sarjana hukum itu nyengir. "Kadang-kadang saja sih."

Hana berpikir sejenak.

"Saat kau dan teman-teman ke kasino di Las Vegas, apa yang kaupakai?" tanyanya.

Juumonji tercenung. "Setelan," jawabnya. Setelan—kemeja, jas, dan celana panjang.

"Ya suudaaah, pakai saja itu," Hana mengeluarkan buku catatan tokonya.

"Hm, iya juga ya," Juumonji mulai lega, "mungkin aku akan beli celana panjang lagi, soalnya yang dulu itu sudah kependekan."

"Bissa, bissaaaa," sahut Hana, mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi kenapa ya?" Juumonji melipat tangan di dada, "rasanya tetap saja khawatir."

"Begini saja deh," Hana berhenti mencatat di bukunya sejenak, "minggu depan, sebelum kau berangkat ke rumah Nagisa untuk menjemputnya, mampirlah ke sini. Aku akan menilai apakah tampilanmu sudah pas atau belum."

Juumonji berbinar. "Ide bagus! Eh? Menjemput Nagisa?"

Hana berdecak, "Ck! Ya iyalaah! Bawa mobilmu dan jemput Nagisa. Antar dia ke acara reuni itu!"

"Hmmm, ya, baiklah," jawab Juumonji.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Nagisa ya? Sampai panik begitu," sindir Hana.

Juumonji mengalihkan wajahnya yang terlihat malu, "Jangan meledekku!"

"Ooh, berarti benar suka, ya," kata Hana lagi, lalu tertawa lepas. _Masih gengsi aja sih, Juumonji ini_, pikirnya.

"Jii, jii," Kiseki mengulurkan tangannya, minta digendong.

"Hei, sudah sembuh ya? Syukurlah," katanya, mengangkat Kiseki dari keretanya.

"Semua orang khawatir," katanya lagi pada Kiseki.

Hana asyik mencatat di bukunya. Juumonji juga hanya diam setelah itu. Hanya terdengar celotehan tidak jelas milik Kiseki.

Juumonji jadi merasa tidak enak. Tahu-tahu datang, marah-marah, angkat kaki, eh, datang lagi. Tapi Hana terlihat biasa saja—hanya heran di awal dan setelah itu ia bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Apakah ia memang tidak peduli, atau seperti itukah agen rahasia? Pandai berpura-pura?

"Emm, Hana," Juumonji memberanikan diri memanggil, "aku minta maaf… untuk yang tadi."

Hana melirik sebentar. Dua detik kemudian, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kok ketawa sih?" protes Juumonji, "aku ini minta maaf!"

"Justru itulah," kata Hana, masih tergelak, "karena kau minta maaf, makanya lucu! HAHAHA!"

Juumonji memasang wajah kesal. Padahal dia berjuang keras untuk bisa mengatakan itu.

"_Gomen ne_," kali ini Hana yang meminta maaf. "Sudah, nggak usah kaupikirkan. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Aku terlalu berlebihan."

Juumonji menggeleng. "Nggak juga, kau benar kok. Aku hanya terlalu kesal untuk mengakuinya."

"Kalau sekarang, kau belum bisa merasakannya," kata Hana, "nanti deh, kalau kau sudah jadian dengan Nagisa, kau pasti merasakan apa yang kumaksud."

"Siapa juga yang mau jadian?" sentak Juumonji, lagi-lagi, gengsi.

"Papa gaga mumu jijan?" tiru Kiseki seadanya.

Merasa posisinya mulai tidak aman, Juumonji menaruh lagi Kiseki di keretanya. "Aku pamit dulu. Daah, Kiseki," pamitnya. Ia ingin segera kabur sebelum Hana mulai meledek hubungannya lagi dengan Nagisa.

"Dadaaah," Kiseki melambaikan tangan.

"Hari ini giliran jaga Taki bersaudara 'kan? Salam saja deh buat mereka," kata Juumonji, "_mata ne_."

"_Mata aimashou_," Hana melambaikan tangan sambil cekikikan.

~GrowUp!~

Taki bersaudara yang dimaksud datang tepat setelah Juumonji keluar dari toko.

"Ahahaaaa, Mademoiselle Hana, selamat pagiii!" sapa Taki dengan putarannya.

"Selamat pagi, Monsieur," sahut Hana riang.

BRAK!

"Ao-chan!" Suzuna langsung menggebrak meja kasir dan memelototi Hana, "tadi kami bertemu Monjii! Ngapain dia ke sinii?"

Hana melongo.

"Hei! Kok bengong?" Suzuna menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Hana.

Hana mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku kaget tahu!" protesnya, "iya, dia baru saja mampir, memang kenapa sih?"

Suzuna memasang tampang sangsi. Sementara itu, Taki sedang main dengan Kiseki.

"Mencurigakan," kata Suzuna. Hana menyihir sebuah kursi untuknya supaya ia bisa duduk.

"Kau ingat waktu Monjii dan Musha-syan bilang akan mengantarmu secara bersamaan?" lanjut Suzuna antusias, "mereka berdua mencurigakan!"

Hana melengos. "Mencurigakan apaaan?"

"Ao-chan, apa kau tidak berpikir kalau mereka berdua begitu perhatian padamu?" tanya Suzuna.

"Soalnya kita berteman, teman itu saling membantu," jawab Hana santai, mengulang kalimat seseorang.

"Begitukah?" Suzuna mengerutkan dahi sementara antena rambutnya bergerak-gerak.

Akhirnya Hana menceritakan semua yang terjadi barusan. Suzuna heboh sekali saat mendengarkannya. Percakapan mereka sempat terpotong sewaktu ada seorang bapak yang membeli mawar untuk istrinya.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian sudah bermaafan," Suzuna berkomentar ketika Hana mengakhiri ceritanya, "aku penasaran sama yang namanya Nagisa!"

"Dia sangat manis dan ceria," cerita Hana, "yang terpenting, dia menyukai Juumonji dengan tulus. Juumonji juga tertarik padanya. Jarang-jarang 'kan?"

Suzuna mengangguk, "Kalau begitu masalah Monjii beres. Dan, kau tahu tidak, aku punya _hot issue_."

Hana berbinar. "_Tell me_!"

Entah kenapa wanita sangat suka bergosip.

"Musha-shan akan segera jadian dengan kakak kelasmu di Deimon a.k.a. sahabatnya Mamo-nee: Sara-nee!" cerita Suzuna heboh.

Hana berpikir sejenak. "Sara-nee? Hmmm, Fujiwara Sara?"

"TING TONG! Anda benaaar!" Suzuna bertepuk tangan. Kiseki ikutan. Taki ikutan.

"SERIUS?" Hana benar-benar terlihat gembira, "itu bagus! Seingatku, Kak Sara itu baik dan kalem—setipe dengan Kak Mamori lah, minus cerewetnya. Hehehe. Mereka cocoook!"

"YA~! Aku juga sangat merestui hubungan mereka," kata Suzuna, seakan dia itu orang tua Sara atau Musashi, "yah, semoga saja Musha-shan yang pasif itu bisa membahagiakan Sara-nee."

"Huuu, menghina tuh," sahut Hana, "aku yakin kalau Kak Musashi juga menyukainya, dia pasti bisa bertindak sesuatu untuk perasaannya."

Suzuna tersenyum. "Mmm, aku ingin bertanya padamu, Ao-chan. Tanpa maksud menuduh apapun."

"Eh? Mau tanya apa?" Hana penasaran, lalu melirik Taki dan Kiseki. Terlihat baik-baik saja. Taki kelihatan seperti badut yang menghibur di mata Kiseki.

"Kalau Ao-chan sendiri, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap mereka berdua?"

Wajah Hana yang tadinya ceria berubah drastis menjadi muram.

Tapi wanita itu me -_recover_ wajahnya dengan cepat, lalu tersenyum. "Aku hanya menganggap mereka sebagai teman. Mereka baik, _that's all_. Nggak ada yang spesial."

Suzuna mengangguk. "Iya, maaf ya membuatmu kaget. Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu."

"Kau tahu siapa yang kucintai, Suzuna," Hana menerawang, menatap langit di luar pintu tokonya, "kau tak perlu meragukan perasaanku padanya."

"AHAHAA! Little Mademoiselle menggigit jarikuuu!" jerit Taki.

"YA~! Ao-chibi lapar yaa? Ayo makan bubuuuur!" Suzuna berdiri dari kursinya dengan semangat.

Hana tersenyum. "Jangan banyak-banyak yaa, nanti tidak habis!"

Mata hitamnya kembali menerawang.

"Hei," gumamnya, entah pada siapa, "kau sudah makan belum?"

~GrowUp!~

Beberapa hari terakhir Kuroki, Toganou, dan Musashi benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu. Sebentar lagi proyek mereka selesai dan gedungnya akan diresmikan. Sementara itu, giliran jaga terus dilanjutkan. Yukimitsu, Doburoku, dan teman-teman yang lain datang untuk membantu, meskipun saat itu bukan giliran mereka.

Hari ini, tiga baris ruko baru akan diresmikan di pertokoan Deimon.

~GrowUp!~

Suzuna sedang memberikan susu pada Kiseki. Hana mencuci di belakang. Monta mengelap perabotan dan Sena mengepel.

Intro lagu Flower dari Back-On terdengar. Hana berlari dari belakang ke meja TV untuk mengangkat telepon.

"HIEEE! Lantai yang sebelah situ baru saja kupel!" protes Sena.

"_Hontou ni gomenasai_!" sahut Hana, lalu segera mengangkat telepon, "Kuroki! Ada apa?"

"Hei, Hana!" sahut Kuroki, "ayo ke tempat proyek! Acara peresmiannya baru saja selesai, dan kami sedang makan-makan nih! Ajak si Sena, Suzuna, sama si Monyet yaa!"

"Eeeh?" Hana terkejut, "memangnya nggak apa mengajak kami?"

"Nggak pa-pa!" jawab Kuroki, "yang lain juga ngajak teman kok! Ini ada Riku, Marco dan pacarnya juga datang. Mereka bilang mau melihat Chibi, kangen katanya!"

Sena, Suzuna, dan Monta mendekat ke Hana karena penasaran, mencoba menguping pembicaraannya.

"Kau sudah izin ke Kak Musashi belum?" tanya Hana, masih ragu dan sungkan.

"Sudah! Buruan ke sini! Kalian belum makan siang 'kan? Kami tunggu!" cerocos Kuroki, "sudah ya, pulsaku nanti habis!"

Tut tut tut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Monta.

"Kita diajak makan siang di tempat proyek," jawab Hana.

"Mau MAAAX! Kerjaan mengelap-ngelap ini membuatku lapar!" Monta berteriak girang.

"YA~! Baiklah, tapi selesaikan dulu kerjaan beres-beres kita!" kata Suzuna.

"YOSH!"

~GrowUp!~

Sekali lagi, Kiseki jadi idola. Dia diperebutkan, setiap orang ingin menggendongnya.

Hana hanya menonton sambil duduk dengan sebuah _cream puff_ di tangan. Tiba-tiba Musashi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kiseki jadi rebutan," ia berkomentar sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Itu cucunya Kak Onihei, ya!" terdengar celetukan Kuroki yang disambut tawa semuanya ketika Onihei menggendong Kiseki.

"Emmm, iyah, hahaha," sahut Hana kagok. _Ngapain dia duduk di sebelahku?_

"Hei Aoihoshi, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," kata Musashi lagi. Rupanya yang tadi itu hanya basa-basi. "Ini rahasia. Kau agen rahasia, kan? Jadi kurasa… kau bisa menjaga kerahasiaan pembicaraan ini."

Hana tertawa kecil. "Wah, serius sekali. Begini ya, sejauh ini aku sudah mencapai level keamanan ketujuh dari sepuluh level yang ada. Rahasiamu aman padaku."

"Soalnya, pertanyaanku ini agak aneh," Musashi menatap dengan datar Marco yang sedang merayu Himuro, "wanita itu… lebih suka diajak makan pagi, siang, atau malam?"

Hana memelototi mantan kakak kelasnya itu. HERAN.

Musashi mendengus. "Sudah kubilang ini pertanyaan yang aneh. Jangan melihatku seperti itu, _mata besar_."

"Err, baiklah, baik," Hana menenangkan diri, bersikap seperti profesional, "kalau menurutku sih, dari sisi romantis, lebih suka makan malam. Apalagi kalau di restoran, dengan musik _jazz _atau _bossa nova_, wuaaaah…." Dia jadi membayangkannya berlebihan.

"Hm? Ngapain Ao-chan dan Musha-shan?" Suzuna mengamati dari jauh.

"Ya lagi ngobrol laah, masa lagi pukul-pukulan," sahut Monta ngawur.

"Begitu ya?" Musashi tersenyum simpul, "baiklah. Konsultasi selesai, sekali lagi, jangan biarkan pihak luar tahu pembicaraan ini."

Hana melahap potongan terakhir _cream puff_-nya sambil menghormat. "_Roger, Boss_."

~GrowUp!~

Makan malam.

Sara baru saja menerima SMS dari Musashi kalau ia diajak makan malam. Bukan malam ini, tapi tetap saja…

Hal itu membuat hati Sara berbunga-bunga.

"Kyaaa, aku senang sekali," pekiknya pelan. Jangan sampai terlalu keras, bisa-bisa orang sekantor langsung melihat ke arahnya.

"Sekarang ia mungkin sedang makan siang di gedung yang baru diresmikan itu," gumam Sara, "aku akan ke sana sebentar dan mengejutkannya!"

"Aku keluar makan siang dulu yaaa!" pamitnya riang pada teman di _cubicle_ sebelah.

Wanita itu cepat-cepat keluar dari kantor dan berjalan kaki ke pertokoan Deimon.

Matahari bersinar cemerlang, membuatnya sedikit memicingkan mata karena silau. Setelah dua kali menyeberangi persimpangan, sampailah ia di tempat yang dituju.

Banyak orang terlihat di halaman gedung. Mereka berkelompok-kelompok, saling berbicara dan tertawa. Beberapa memegang gelas yang berembun, berisi minuman dingin. Sara memasuki halaman dengan agak sungkan dan bersyukur tak ada yang memerhatikannya.

Matanya mulai mencari-cari sosok pria kekar dengan wajah yang biasanya datar itu.

"Ah, itu dia Gen-kun!" Sara berucap pada dirinya dengan penuh kelegaan. Ia melangkah mendekati sosok itu—yang ternyata sedang tersenyum.

Musashi sedang tersenyum pada orang-orang yang tak dikenal Sara. Mereka asyik mencari perhatian pada seorang bayi yang sedang digendong seorang wanita.

Nah, kalau yang itu, Sara mengenalnya dengan pasti.

Sedikit gelisah dengan keberadaan Hana, Sara memutuskan untuk tetap maju.

"_Gen-kun, Konnichiwa_!" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya memegang _satchel bag_ warna krem yang senada dengan sepatunya.

Hana berbinar. Rasa penasarannya hampir terjawab. Senyum Musashi hilang, ia terkejut.

"Kenapa, kaget ya?" Sara menunjuk wajah terkejut itu, "gantian, sekarang aku yang memberimu kejutan!"

Kuroki dan Toganou yang belum pernah melihat Sara langsung cengo.

"Hei, jangan pasang wajah bodoh seperti itu ah," tegur Onihei.

"I-itu… wanita itu… siapanya Bos?" tanya Kuroki.

Onihei tersenyum jahil. "Hmmm, kau belum tahu ya? Menurut perkiraanku sih, dia pacarnya Bos."

"_NANI?" _ Kuroki dan Toganou berteriak kaget.

"_Yare, yare…_," keluh Kid, melihat tingkah teman-temannya, "itu hanya perkiraan. Perkiraan!"

Perkiraan Onihei biasanya salah lho.

"Egh, kau ini," Musashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal—mulai salah tingkah, "benar-benar membuatku kaget."

Sara tertawa kecil, lalu melihat Hana. Hana juga melihatnya dengan wajah ramah.

Musashi melihat pada siapa pandangan Sara ditujukan, lalu melihat ke Sara lagi.

"Oh, ya, aku belum mengenalkannya padamu," Musashi berkata, "ini Aoihoshi Hana. Aoihoshi, ini Fujiwara Sara."

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_, Kak Sara," Hana menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Yoroshiku_," sahut Sara, membungkukkan badannya. Ia memperhatikan Hana sejenak—_seharusnya aku mengenal dia, dia adik kelasku!_ Tapi sekeras apapun Sara mencoba mengingat, tak ada hasilnya.

Hana tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat. Ia juga bersikap biasa saja di dekat Musashi. Sara jadi tidak bisa membencinya—terlepas dari peristiwa _siapa yang barangnya diperbaiki duluan oleh Mr. Takekura_.

"Dan ini… Aoihoshi Kiseki," Musashi tersenyum lagi ketika memperkenalkan Kiseki.

"Halo, Kiseki-chan!" sapa Sara, melambaikan tangannya di depan Kiseki.

Kiseki hanya melihat Sara dengan penasaran. Ia mau menghafal satu wajah baru lagi. Sara tersenyum. Musashi pernah bercerita soal giliran menjaga bayi itu. Pagi-malam-siang-sore sepertinya direlakan untuk datang dan membantu. _Mengapa sampai seperti itu? Apa memang karena ia sayang pada Aoihoshi Kiseki atau Aoihoshi yang satunya?_

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Musashi, membuyarkan pikiran Sara yang berkelana—hampir panas gara-gara cemburu (lagi).

"Err, belum sih. Sebenarnya aku ingin ke sini untuk _say hello_ saja, lalu pergi makan siang," jawab Sara.

Musashi, lagi-lagi, merasa bersalah. Ia menjawab _ya_ dengan santainya ketika Kuroki berkata kalau ia akan mengajak Sena, Suzuna, Monta, dan Hana ke acara pembukaan. Ia sama sekali tidak kepikiran mengajak Sara juga.

Akhir-akhir ini Musashi merasa kalau Sara sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya.

"Ayo makan," Musashi berjalan dan mengayunkan tangannya, mengajak Sara ke tempat makanan dan minuman disajikan.

Sara berkedip dua kali. "Eh? I-iya!" ia mengikuti langkah Musashi.

"Weitssss, Kak Musashi langsung mengajak Kak Sara makan dan memisahkan diri dari kita," Hana berkomentar, menahan diri untuk menyoraki mereka berdua.

"YA~! Mereka terlihat cocok, bukaaan?" Suzuna menyahut, antenanya aktif.

"CURANG! Bahkan Juumonji juga sedang PDKT dengan Nagisa-chan! Sekarang, Bos juga sudah punya gebetan! CURAAAANG!" si jomblo, Kuroki, berteriak-teriak nggak jelas.

"Nggak nyangka, ada juga yang suka dengan wajah oom-oom seperti itu," Toganou berkomentar—setengah menghina.

"Aku juga mau punya pacaaaar," Monta ikut-ikutan, memasang wajah memelas melihat Musashi dan Sara.

"Kalau tingkah kalian seperti itu, nggak akan menarik perhatian wanita," Onihei memberi nasihat.

Kuroki menghela napas panjang. Ia memperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Marco dan Himuro.

Sena dan Suzuna.

Kiseki sempat melintas dalam pandangannya karena orang-orang _masih_ bergantian menggendongnya. Sampai-sampai Kisekinya bingung.

Agak jauh di sana, Musashi dan Sara.

Sementara dalam bayangannya: ada Juumonji dan Nagisa.

"Hati memang terasa sepi tanpa cinta," Marco angkat suara, mengeluarkan _statement_ puitis.

"Hahaha, Marco-san ada-ada saja," Sena ketawa garing.

Tetsuma yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Kid hanya berwajah datar.

"Kalau Aoihoshi?" Kid memanggil Hana, tersenyum sopan, "kenapa datang sendirian saja? Jangan-jangan belum punya pacar juga."

"Eh?" Hana kaget karena Kid bertanya padanya, tumben. "Ehehe, sudah Kak, aku sudah punya pacar, kok."

"Kalaupun dia jomblo aku juga nggak mau," cibir Kuroki. Hana memelototinya dengan sadis.

"Berisik, _gondrong cerewet_," balas Hana.

Suzuna jadi teringat kejadian mencurigakan yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Ao-chan," panggilnya, "tadi kau sempat bicara dengan Musha-syan, membicarakan apa?"

"Waduh," Hana mengambil Kiseki dari Himuro, "itu rahasia. Yang jelas, bukan hal yang khusus kok!"

"Fufufu, aku percaya padamu kok, Ao-chaaan," Suzuna tertawa jahil.

~GrowUp!~

Sepulang kuliah, Juumonji sengaja melewati pertokoan Deimon sebelum pulang ke rumah. Ia ingin ke Son Son untuk membeli minuman dingin.

Atau lebih tepatnya, menemui Nagisa.

Pintu kaca otomatis itu membuka. Juumonji melangkah masuk dan melirik kasir di sebelah kanan.

"Ternyata benar mau ke sini," kasir itu, Nagisa, tersenyum senang, "_Irasshai!"_

Juumonji nyengir. "Butuh _refreshing_ setelah ceramah dosen entah-apa-itu tadi."

Pria itu melangkah ke rak minuman dingin dan mengambil _cola_. Ia segera ke kasir lagi.

"Cuma ini saja?" tanya Nagisa. Juumonji mengangguk.

"Tidak usah pakai kantung. Mau langsung kuminum," katanya lagi.

"Iya, ini," Nagisa menyerahkan kaleng itu, "terima kasih. Datang kembali."

Juumonji tersenyum. Tapi Nagisa terlihat resah. Ia lalu mengayunkan tangannya, meminta Juumonji mendekat.

"Apa?" tanya Juumonji heran, mendekat ke Nagisa supaya ia bisa membisikinya. Pembicaraan rahasia, lagi?

"Ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranku," ucap Nagisa, "kalau Kakak sudah sampai rumah, SMS aku ya? Akan kuceritakan."

Juumonji mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Baiklah."

Nagisa tersenyum lega. "Kakak nggak mampir ke rumah Kak Hana?"

"Haah? Nggak, di sana sudah ada banyak orang yang membantunya. Lagian aku bosan melihat wajah Hana terus," jawab Juumonji.

"Ooh," Nagisa mengangguk, "kalau Kiseki-chan? Bosan tidak?"

Juumonji berpikir sejenak, lalu tertawa kecil. "Hahaha. Kalau Chibi sih berapa kalipun dilihat nggak bikin bosan. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya!" ia berpamitan.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" sahut Nagisa.

~GrowUp!~

Cklek! Juumonji memasuki rumahnya. Gelap. Ayahnya belum pulang rupanya.

Juumonji ingin sekali bisa punya tempat tinggal sendiri seperti Kuroki dan Toganou, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa rumah ini lebih nyaman. Apalagi hubungannya dengan sang ayah semakin hari semakin baik. Jadi ia lebih betah di rumah orang tuanya.

Sebelum masuk ke kamar, ia sempatkan mengambil segelas air dingin—masih haus rupanya. Setelah itu ia segera ganti pakaian dan mengistirahatkan diri di tempat tidur.

Hatinya jadi sedikit berdebar. Apa yang ingin Nagisa ceritakan?

Juumonji: _Hei, ada apa? Aku sdh di rumah._

Nagisa: _Hei, iya Kak! Emm, aku sedang resah karena aku akan segera memasuki semester akhir… T_T_

Juumonji tersenyum memaklumi. Dulu dia juga pernah mengalaminya.

Juumonji: _Terus kenapa? Masa' mau kuliah terus n gak lulus2…_

Nagisa: _iya, aku cuma kurang yakin dengan skripsiku. Bisa selesai g ya? _

Juumonji: _nanti akan ada dosen pembimbing skripsi. Rajin2lah konsultasi dengannya._

Nagisa: _hehehe, iya ya. Kalau dosennya jutek dan g mau bantu? O.O"_

Juumonji: _ck. Bilang padaku yg mana orgnya dan akan kupukul dia._

Juumonji mengetik pesan barusan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Nagisa yang menerima pesan itu langsung tertawa. Jiwa premannya Juumonji kumat!

Nagisa: _hiyaa, Kakak! Jgn dipukul! Ng, itu saja yg ingin kusampaikan. Kakak sedang apa?_

Juumonji: _di kamar. Istirahat._

Nagisa tersenyum senang. Juumonji bisa menenangkan perasaannya, sekaligus ia merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung yang bisa berada dalam perlindungan Juumonji.

Nagisa: _um, kalau gitu, selamat beristirahat ya… :D_

Sekarang Juumonji yang tersenyum. Semakin nyaman saja rasanya untuk segera tidur setelah perkuliahan tadi.

Juumonji: _yosh, ja ne!_

Nagisa: _iya! Sampai bertemu di acara reuni besok!_

Sambil menghela nafas, Juumonji meletakkan ponselnya di meja dekat tempat tidur dan berbaring lagi, memejamkan mata.

_Sampai bertemu di acara reuni besok!_

_Reuni?_

_Besok?_

Juumonji sontak bangun dan duduk.

"ASTAGA! Reuni SMP-nya Nagisa! BESOK!" teriaknya panik.

Sepertinya ia tidak jadi tidur.

[bersambung…]

***LET'S ASK CHARACTERS!***

Yo-ho! Kali ini pertanyaan dari** arumru-tyasoang. **Arumru-san meminta Musashi yang melakukan penyelidikan, tapi sepertinya Musashi susah banget disuruh, jadi Undine saja ya? Hehehehe. Yang pertama menjawab adalah Musashi, dan yang selanjutnya kupilih secara random.

**-Apa yang pertama kaulakukan setelah bangun tidur?**

**Takekura Gen: **ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bercukur—meski berapa kalipun kucukur, jambangnya tumbuh lagi dengan cepat. Hn.*pasrah*

**Kobayakawa Sena: **Merapikan dan menggulung kasurku lalu disimpan di lemari. :D

**Toganou Shozo: **begitu bangun tidur, aku langsung melanjutkan membaca Jump.

**Niwa Masato: **menelepon Hana. :)

**Yukimitsu Manabu: **minum air putih! Supaya tubuh sehat dan segar :D

Next! Pertanyaan dari **riidinaffa!**

**-Maukah kalian bertukar tempat? Juumonji dengan Hiruma, Kurita dengan Kuroki, dan Musashi dengan Toganou?**

**Hiruma**: GUE jadi kakak pertama tiga saudara sialan itu? KEEKEKEKEKE!*ngakak sambil nembak sana-sini* MUSTAHIL!

**Kurita: **uwaaah, jadi Kuroki-kun yang suka main game? Kalau begitu aku akan main game tentang makanan! xD

**Musashi: **kalau aku jadi Toganou, mungkin aku akan bisa menggambar sendiri bangunan yang akan kubuat. :)

**Juumonji: **Hah? OGAH JADI SETAN.

**Kuroki: **Haah? OGAH JADI GENDUT.

**Toganou: **Haaah? OGAH JADI TUA.

* * *

><p>Untuk pertanyaan yang lain, tunggu giliran yaaa, pasti akan dijawab satu persatu :DD<p>

Sekian ceritanya. Makasih banyak sudah membaca dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan,ya. Review please~ kritik, saran, tanggapan, anonymous, semua boleh!

See ya soon!


	7. Enjoy The Night

Halo semuaaaa!

Aku sedang di tengah minggu UTS dan nyolong waktu untuk mengapdeeet! Hehehe. Maaf ya menunggu lama. Tugas kuliah juga agak banyak. Terlebih sempat ada lomba cerpen di fakultas sebelah, jadi aku ikutan dengan mengirimkan dua cerpen. Doakan semoga menang, ya! Hehehehe. Ada beberapa teman yang jadi sainganku, aku berharap kami bisa jadi juara 1, 2, dan 3, kekeke!

Terima kasih yang sudah meripyu kemarin, ada **Iin cka you-nii, Just 'Monta –YukiYovi, riidinaffa, arumru-tyasoang **sudah kubalas lewat PM yaa!

Juga:

**Margareth Eleanor: **thanks for the participation! Jawabannya ada di bawah, yaa!

**HirumaEnma01: **thanks a lot! Hehehe. Makasih dukungannyaa!

**yuki kineshi: **hehehehe, iya, tenang, ceritanya masih panjang, akan kuusahakan! Makasih yaa!

Hmhm, aku sadar betul kalau yang me-review makin sedikit. Tapi aku berharap masih banyak silent reader di luar sana yang membaca, terima kasih untuk kalian! Jangan sungkan untuk berkomentar, hehehe.

Semoga kalian belum bosan dengan fic ini, karena ceritanya akan mendekati klimaks! Enjoooy~

* * *

><p><strong>Side-story from Grow Up, Flowers!<strong>

**Love Labyrinth**

**Chapter 7: Enjoy The Night**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

_Reuni?_

_Besok?_

Juumonji sontak bangun dan duduk.

"ASTAGA! Reuni SMP-nya Nagisa! BESOK!" teriaknya panik.

Sepertinya ia tidak jadi tidur.

~GrowUp!~

Keesokan sorenya, Juumonji sudah ribut sendiri seperti orang kebakaran jenggot.

Oke, dia tidak punya jenggot.

Celana yang akan dipakainya ke reuni sudah dibeli, tapi sekarang ia bingung mau memakai kemeja yang mana. Alhasil isi lemari ditumpahkannya ke tempat tidur.

"Kalau Hana mendengar ini, dia pasti akan menertawakanku," ujarnya bersungut-sungut, "PUTIH!"

Ia menyambar kemeja putihnya dan segera memakainya. Setelah semua baju selesai dipakai, tak lupa ia semprotkan parfum Paradise ke tubuhnya.

"Ayah, aku pergi dulu!" pamitnya serampangan dengan sehelai dasi di tangan kiri dan kunci mobil di tangan kanan. Sepatu pantofel hitamnya ramai berdentum di lantai.

"Iya!" jawab Juumonji Erito sekenanya. Ia sedang asyik menonton TV. Sekilas ia melihat anak lelakinya itu berpakaian sangat rapi.

"Mau ke mana dia? Rapi sekali?" Erito bertanya-tanya, "jangan-jangan dia mau kencan? Hahaha, anakku sudah besar rupanya."

"Hana, aku ke tempatmu sekarang!" ujar Juumonji di telepon, masuk ke mobil dengan tergesa dan segera menyalakan mesinnya.

"JIJIIIII!" terdengar teriakan Kiseki.

"Oke!" jawab Hana.

~GrowUp!~

Takekura Gen memarkir mobilnya di tempat parkir pertokoan Shibuya. Setelah selesai dengan proyek sebelumnya, ia memutuskan untuk memberikan libur kerja selama beberapa hari. Sekarang ia memanfaatkan waktu untuk _hunting_ tempat makan malam dengan Sara.

Tempat makan malam dengan music jazz yang mewah. Tempat seperti apa itu?

Musashi berkeliling sambil melihat-lihat. Ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya. Sebuah restoran ramen dan tak jauh dari sana ada toko crepe. Cepat-cepat ia melihat ke seberang toko crepe itu.

Red Note Café. Live Jazz Music.

Pria muda itu tersenyum simpul. Tempat itu sepertinya cocok. Ditambah lagi ia kini ingat bahwa dulu dia pernah berada di sini. Hari-hari menjelang pertandingan melawan Shinryuuji waktu SMA dulu. Kurita mengajaknya makan ramen di sana, dan ia melihat Hana yang sedang membeli crepe.

"Lebih baik aku pesan tempat sekarang," gumamnya, melangkah masuk ke kafe, "kalau bisa malam ini aku dan Fujiwara sudah bisa ke sini."

~GrowUp!~

Sara mencoba mengendalikan diri. Juga menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak kegirangan.

Musashi telah mengirimkannya sebuah pesan singkat yang berisi ajakan makan malam.

"Tenanglah Sara, tenanglah, ini bukan kencan, bukaaaan," gumamnya, "aku harus tenang, tenang…."

Jemarinya terasa kaku dan dingin ketika membalas SMS dari Musashi itu. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dari kantor dan berdandan! Mungkin Musashi memang mengajaknya sebagai teman, tapi tetap saja, Sara ingin terlihat sempurna.

Ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja kubikelnya, lalu kembali menatap layar komputer. Tapi tak lama ia mengambil kembali ponselnya. Ia ingin mengakui sesuatu yang selama ini ia simpan dalam hati. Ia mengirimkan pesan lagi pada seseorang, lalu ponsel itu benar-benar ia simpan di dalam tasnya.

"Baiklah, sudah kulakukan, sudah kulakukan," ia kembali berkata pada dirinya sendiri dan tangan kanannya memegang mouse, "sekarang fokus kerja. Fokus."

Tak sampai semenit kemudian, Anezaki Mamori yang sedang berada di rumahnya membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

_From: _Sara-chan

_Message: _

Mamo….

….

Aku mengaku.

Aku mengaku: aku sudah jatuh cinta lagi, Mamo. Aku jatuh cinta pada Gen-kun.

Mamori berbinar membacanya. Sudah lama ia dan Ako terus menyindir Sara tentang kedekatannya dengan Musashi, namun Sara selalu menghindar. Namun akhirnya sekarang Sara mau mengakuinya.

Mamori segera mengetik balasannya.

_To: _Sara-chan

_Message: _Haha, sdh kuduga kau memang suka pd Musashi-kun! Baiklah kalau begitu, smg Musashi-kun pny perasaan yg sama padamu! Ganbatte! \^w^/

~GrowUp!~

**Aoihoshi Residence**

Yukimitsu sedang menyuapi Kiseki bubur. Suzuna dan Hana sedang berdebat malam ini mereka mau masak apa. Sena baru saja menelepon kalau dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana, sehabis membeli buah di tokonya Monta.

"Sena sudah lama nggak makan udang, Ao-chan!" kata Suzuna.

"Tapi aku baru saja memasak udang! Lagipula aku sudah nggak punya udang lagi di kulkas!" tukas Hana.

"Terus mau makan sayuran doang? Kulkasmu isinya sayur!" Suzuna meletakkan buku resep masakan di tangannya dengan agak kasar.

"Aku punya karaage di freezer! Emang aku suka sayuran, _so what_?" balas Hana.

"Kiseki, aaaa," Yuki menyuapi Kiseki sambil _sweatdrop_ mendengar pertengkaran nggak penting itu. Sebenarnya mereka tidak benar-benar bertengkar sih, cuma dua-duanya sama-sama cerewet, jadi begitu deh hasilnya.

"Hei, _minna_," Juumonji tahu-tahu sudah nyelonong masuk ke ruang makan.

"JIJIIIII!" panggil Kiseki riang, belepotan bubur.

Suzuna melotot heran, tidak tahu kalau Juumonji akan kemari.

Hana langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan melakukan _scanning_ pada Juumonji. Juumonji salah tingkah.

"Warna _outfit_nya serasi," puji Hana, "kau siap menemui Nagisa!"

"EEEEH?" mata biru-keunguan Suzuna makin melebar, "Monjii mau kencan ya? YA~!"

Juumonji memalingkan wajahnya yang tersipu, "Ck! Kenapa _cheer_ tukang gossip ini ada di sini sih?" gerutunya.

Hana melirik ke jam dinding bentuk bintang yang ada di dekat situ. "Sudah, buruan jemput Nagisa. Jangan membuat wanita menunggu."

"Tapi…," Juumonji masih ragu. Hana menggerakkan tangannya dan menggunakan sihir untuk 'mendorong' Juumonji ke pintu depan.

"Eeeh!" Juumonji kaget ketika badannya serasa didorong sesuatu.

"Sudah sanaa, sana!" usir Hana.

"Jiji, dadah!" Kiseki melambai-lambai.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Juumonji-kun!" kata Yukimitsu.

"YA~! Sukses untuk kencan pertamamu yaaa!" teriak Suzuna, menyemangati.

Juumonji berhasil membalik badan dan memelototi Hana yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Aku belum pakai dasi, nih!" ia menyerahkan sehelai dasi pada Hana.

Hana sedikit terdiam pada awalnya, setelah itu ia tersenyum.

"Minta Nagisa untuk memakaikannya," ujarnya.

"Lho? Kenapa? Kamu kan bisa?" tanya Juumonji polos.

Hana melengos, heran dengan kepolosan temannya satu ini. "Sudah, nanti kamu juga ngerti. Minta tolong Nagisa aja saanaaaa!"

Dengan satu ayunan tangan terakhir, Hana mendorong Juumonji keluar dari rumahnya dengan sihir.

~GrowUp!~

**Kaede Residence**

TING TONG!

Nagisa terkesiap. Ia sedang menunggu-nunggu Juumonji di ruang TV sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas berbentuk onigiri. Ia takut berkeringat dan make-upnya luntur. Padahal cuaca juga tidak sepanas yang ia bayangkan.

"Kaa-san! Sepertinya itu Kak Juumonji! _Itte kimasu_!" pamitnya pada sang ibunda yang berada di dapur.

"_Itte irasshai! _Jangan pulang terlalu malam, ya!" ibunya berpesan.

Ketika Nagisa membuka pintu, jantungnya serasa berdentum-dentum. Ibunya iseng melihat dari kejauhan siapa pria muda yang menjemput anak perempuannya itu.

"Hei," Juumonji berdiri di depan pintu dengan agak kikuk. Ia mencoba tersenyum.

Nagisa terlalu terpesona pada Juumonji. Ia hanya bisa memasang wajah takjub dengan tangan memegang kenop pintu depan.

Juumonji melihat Nagisa sekilas. Ia memakai _mini dress_ warna kuning pastel dengan lengan yang agak _puffy_. _Legging _warna hitam polos dipadu dengan _ankle boots_ hitam membuat kakinya terlihat jenjang. Anggun, tapi tetap manis. Saat di jalan tadi Hana sudah mengingatkan Juumonji untuk segera memuji penampilan Nagisa begitu dia menemuinya.

"_K-kawaii_," ucap Juumonji, terserang virus gagap, "kau cantik sekali malam ini Nagisa."

Kenop pintu depan jadi bergetar karena Nagisa jadi semakin gugup mendengar pujian itu.

"Kak Juumonji juga… keren," ucapnya dengan wajah merona.

Juumonji Kazuki, 22 tahun. Kaede Nagisa, 21 tahun. Tapi sekarang keduanya merasa seperti remaja berumur 17 tahun!

"Ayo, kita berangkat," Juumonji mulai bisa mengendalikan perasaan gugupnya. Nagisa mengangguk. Juumonji melongok ke dalam rumah, bermaksud berpamitan.

"Ah, iya, selamat bersenang-senang!" Nyonya Kaede tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di belakang Nagisa sambil tersenyum lebar, "titip putriku ya, Nak Kazuki!"

"Uuh, Kaa-san ini, sok akrab," sahut Nagisa malu.

"Iya Tante, ehm, kami pergi dulu," pamit Juumonji.

Ia berjalan bersama Nagisa menuju mobil sedan putih yang siap membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan. Juumonji membukakan pintu untuk Nagisa. Nagisa merasa sangat senang.

Hana juga yang menyuruh Juumonji melakukan itu. Sementara Nagisa berniat akan memberitahukan Hana bagaimana Juumonji memperlakukannya bak seorang putri malam ini.

Saat menyalakan mesin, Juumonji teringat sesuatu. Ia mengambil dasi yang ia sampirkan di joknya.

"Nagisa, bisa kaupakaikan ini padaku?" pintanya, "aku nggak bisa makainya."

Jantung Nagisa sepertinya akan terus berdentum-dentum. "Ah… iya. Akan kupakaikan."

Tangan dengan kuku jari berlapis kuteks _transparent pink_ itu memulai pekerjaannya. Nagisa mencoba fokus pada dasi itu sementara ia tahu wajah Juumonji berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Napasnya seakan meniup rambutnya. Begitu juga dengan wangi parfumnya. Mahasiswi itu mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan di tempat.

Juumonji tak kalah gugup dari Nagisa. Ia tahu Nagisa berada di depannya, dekat sekali. Rambut cokelatnya yang wangi, juga aroma mawar dari parfum Baby Rose Jeans yang menggelitik hidungnya. Atlet itu mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak serta-merta memeluknya.

"Selesai," Nagisa membuang napasnya yang sempat tertahan. Tangannya semakin membeku ketika merapikan kerah kemeja Juumonji, lalu mengancingkan jasnya.

"_Arigatou_," sahut Juumonji dengan nada terburu-buru, menghindari salah tingkah dengan kembali pada setir. Nagisa juga kembali duduk bersandar di tempatnya, menenangkan diri.

Juumonji mulai tahu apa yang dimaksud Hana. Ketika Hana yang memakaikannya dasi, ia tak merasakan apapun! Tapi ketika Nagisa yang melakukannya, rasanya sangat lain. Inikah yang disebut cinta?

"Berangkat," kata Juumonji, menginjak pedal gas dan sedan itu melaju pergi. Nagisa menggenggam _purse_nya erat-erat, berpikir setelah ini mau ngobrol apa dengan Juumonji.

Malam ini baru saja dimulai untuk mereka berdua.

~GrowUp!~

**Red Note Café**

Malam ini adalah malam terindah untuk Fujiwara Sara.

Ia duduk manis dengan menyilangkan salah satu kakinya, membiarkan salah satu _pumps_ silvernya menggantung tak menyentuh lantai. _Tube dress_ selutut dengan aksen renda di bagian bawahnya ia padukan dengan _blazer_ warna silver pula. Ia memakai _blazer _itu supaya bahunya tidak terlalu terekspos. Ia takut Musashi mengiranya sok seksi.

Musashi sendiri sedang konsen pada buku menu di tangannya. Ia memakai kemeja hitam yang lengannya digulung hingga siku. Kemeja itu tidak ketat, tapi Sara masih dapat melihat siluet tubuh kekar dibaliknya.

Sara terlalu asyik memerhatikan pria di depannya hingga lupa membaca menu.

"Aku pesan yang ini," Musashi akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihan pada _hot caffelatte_. Pelayan yang berdiri di sampingnya mengangguk.

"Fujiwara, kau pesan apa?" tanya Musashi.

"Hah? Ummm," Sara terbangun dari lamunannya dan melakukan _quick scan _pada buku menu. "Aku pesan ini saja," ujarnya, memperlihatkan gambar segelas Mais Que Nada. Minuman dengan _puree _mangga, jus jeruk, dan madu.

"Kau mau makan apa untuk _appetizernya_?" tanya Musashi, "salad?"

Sara yang masih setengah linglung hanya mengangguk. "Salad sepertinya enak."

Terpilihlah _herbal salad _dengan _hazelnut oil_ untuk makanan pembuka. Setelah itu mereka memilih _pan fried Japanese chicken and foie-gras _disajikan dengan saus _morille mushroom_. Panjang sekali nama-nama makanan di café ini. Sara hanya bisa mengangguk patuh ketika Musashi menawarkan makanan itu.

"Baiklah, silakan tunggu sebentar. Kalau ada tambahan, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi kami," kata pelayan dengan rompi merah itu ramah.

Musashi menatap Sara datar. Sara tertawa, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup.

"Aduh, maaf Gen-kun, tadi itu aku melamun," ucapnya geli.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Musashi malah menanggapinya serius.

Sara menggeleng cepat. "Ah, nggak ada apa-apa. Mungkin terlalu takjub dengan suasana di sini."

Musashi memandang sekeliling. "Benar. Suasana dan tempatnya nyaman sekali. Atmosfirnya—entah kenapa—terasa mewah."

Sara tersenyum simpul, menatap taplak warna putih yang mengalasi meja mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Fujiwara…"

Sara menoleh dan menemukan senyum Musashi.

"Kau terlihat cantik."

Wajah karyawati swasta itu terasa panas. "Ah, Gen-kun bisa saja… Gen-kun juga _kakkoi_ lho," ujar Sara.

"Kau suka tempatnya kan?" tanya Musashi—tidak memedulikan pujian dari Sara.

"Suka sekali. Nggak nyangka lho kalau Gen-kun bakal memilih tempat seperti ini," jawab Sara.

"Begitu?" Musashi melayangkan pandangan lembut, "syukurlah kalau kau suka."

Pesanan mereka berdua datang. Setelah ber-_kampai, _mereka memakan makanan mereka masing-masing sambil bercakap-cakap. Selagi ada kesempatan, Musashi mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jins dengan satu tangan dan mengirim pesan singkat pada seseorang.

_To: Aoihoshi Hana_

_Message_: agen no.11 melapor pada agen no.8. misi sukses.

~GrowUp!~

**Tokyo Prince Hotel**

Juumonji membukakan pintu mobil untuk Nagisa setelah memarkirnya. Nagisa turun dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kita belum terlambat, kan?" tanya Juumonji, berjalan berdampingan dengan Nagisa.

"Tepat waktu, kok!" jawab Nagisa riang. Mereka mulai mendekati pintu masuk _hall_. Nagisa mulai melihat wajah-wajah yang ia kenal.

Ramai sekali. Satu angkatan terdiri dari lima kelas, jadi banyak sekali orang di dalam sana.

Mereka menaiki tangga menuju pintu kaca Sun Flower Hall itu. Sedikit grogi, Juumonji menggandeng Nagisa.

Napas Nagisa terhenti. Ia melirik Juumonji dengan tatapan kaget.

"Kau kan kecil, aku takut kau hilang di keramaian," Juumonji beralibi, matanya menatap keramaian.

"Kak, teman-temanku suka jahil, kalau nanti mereka meledek kita, jangan marah ya," kata Nagisa dengan wajah merah karena Juumonji menggenggam tangannya.

"Hm," jawab Juumonji singkat.

Memasuki keramaian, tiga orang wanita muda melihat Nagisa dan menjerit kesenangan.

"Nagisa-chaaan!" panggil mereka bertiga.

Nagisa berbinar. "Satsuki-chan, Haruko-chan, Kana-chan!" panggil Nagisa, "lama tak jumpa!"

Juumonji melepaskan tangannya supaya Nagisa bisa berpeluk-peluk ria dengan teman-temannya.

"Sudah berapa bulan ya nggak ketemu? Semester akhir seperti ini, sibuk-sibuknya ya!" ujar yang rambutnya dikepang, Satsuki.

Nagisa mengangguk-angguk. "Benar sekali!"

Setelah itu mereka berempat ketawa-ketiwi, saling menanyakan kabar masing-masing.

"Eh, itu siapa, Nagisa-chan?" Kana yang memakai gaun warna biru melihat ke arah Juumonji, "tadi kau gandengan dengan dia ya?"

"Cieeeeeh, pacarmu yaaaaa?" Haruko, yang memakai pita cokelat di rambutnya tersenyum jahil.

"Ah, b-bukan," jawab Nagisa malu, padahal dalam hati jawabannya adalah: iya! Iya! Mauku juga begitu!

"Mmm, Kak Juumonji, kenalkan, ini teman-temanku," ujar Nagisa. Teman-temannya memperhatikan Juumonji dengan _excited_.

"Juumonji Kazuki, _yoroshiku," _sapa Juumonji santai dengan senyum tipis, "mmm… temannya Nagisa." Dia kagok melihat tatapan-tatapan terpukau itu.

Nagisa sudah senang Juumonji menganggapnya teman. Itu lebih baik daripada _kenalan_.

Haruko menarik Nagisa mendekat dan berbisik, "Astaga, Nagisa-chan! Cakep banget! Kamu kenal di manaaa?"

"Iya, keren! Tapi serem juga, di wajahnya ada bekas luka, sangar," bisik Kana.

Nagisa tertawa kecil. "Heheheee, soal itu—"

"Pergilah dengan teman-temanmu," potong Juumonji, "aku akan menunggu di situ saja," ia menunjuk pojok ruangan, tempat minuman dan kue-kue.

"Eeh? Nggak pa-pa Kak?" Nagisa mengernyitkan alis, ragu.

Juumonji tersenyum simpul. "Kau harus berkeliling dan berbagi cerita dengan teman-temanmu, masa aku ikutan," ujarnya, "sudah, ketemu lagi di sana saja ya!"

Nagisa mengangguk. Juumonji menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia menunggu sambil mengambil segelas _fruit punch_. Tak lupa ia mengawasi Nagisa dari kejauhan. Kadang Nagisa menunjuk ke arahnya ketika bertemu dengan temannya yang lain, mengenalkan siapa yang menemaninya malam ini. Saat itu Juumonji akan mengangguk dengan sedikit senyum dan teman-teman Nagisa akan menjerit-jerit tidak jelas.

"Baru senyum segitu aja udah keren banget!" kata Ayako, kawan Nagisa yang lain.

"Hehehehe, senyumnya agak pelit, ya?" Nagisa tersipu.

"Buruan deh kamu jadian, Nagisa-chan," Haruko menyenggol Nagisa jahil, "keburu salah satu dari kami merebutnya darimu!"

Satsuki, Ayako, dan Kana tertawa terbahak-bahak. Nagisa pura-pura _ngambek_ pada teman-temannya.

"_Mouuu_, kalian iniii!" protesnya, melipat tangan di depan dada. Setelah itu mereka tertawa ramai-ramai.

Setelah puas berkeliling dan mengobrol disana-sini, Nagisa memutuskan untuk menghampiri Juumonji sekalian mengambil minuman. Ia pamitan pada teman-temannya yang masih ingin berkumpul.

"Kasihan Kak Juumonji, jangan-jangan dia mati bosan," gumamnya. Orang yang dimaksud sedang 'perang' dengan Kuroki dan Toganou via _messenger_. Dua saudara Juumonji itu minta dikenalkan pada teman-teman Nagisa, siapa tahu bisa dijadikan gebetan. Juumonji yang malas menolak melakukannya, terjadilah pertengkaran tidak penting. Sesekali Juumonji mencari-cari dimana Nagisa berada. Ia melihat Nagisa mendekat dan tetap mengawasinya.

"Whoaaa, Nagisa-chan," seorang pria berambut keriting menghentikan langkah Nagisa.

"E-eh, Souma-san," Nagisa balas menyapa dengan wajah panik. Pria itu bernama Souma, dan yang di sebelahnya—si rambut _highlight_ merah—Jun, adalah berandalannya sekolah. Nagisa merasa sial bertemu mereka di sini.

"Lama nggak ketemu, ya? Tambah cantik aja," goda Jun. Nagisa mengenal mereka berdua tanpa sengaja di kantin. Waktu itu dia tidak tahu dua sahabat ini ternyata langganan dipanggil guru BP.

Nagisa nyengir garing. "Eh, i-iya, makasih, ngng, aku duluan ya," pamitnya terburu-buru ingin kabur. Tapi ketika ia mencoba melewati mereka berdua, Jun menangkap lengannya.

"Hei, kok buru-buru sih? Ngobrol dulu dong sama kami," kata Jun, tersenyum licik pada Nagisa. Dandanan mereka berdua rapi, tapi kelakuannya tidak sama sekali.

"Kamu masih jomblo kan? Kita kencan yuk besok!" ajak Souma, mendekat pada Nagisa.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka terlalu sibuk makan dan mengobrol, tidak memperhatikan kejadian itu.

Wajah Nagisa pucat pasi. "Le-lepasin! Dasar nggak sopan!"

"Aduh, kenapa sih kamu sensi banget sama ka—"

Souma berhenti berkata-kata setelah melihat seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Jun dan Nagisa. Keringat dingin langsung mengucur di dahinya.

Nagisa terkejut dengan ekspresi Souma. Jun mengernyit heran. "Woy, kenapa loe bengong begitu? Kayak ngeliat hantu aja!"

Gemetaran, Souma menunjuk-nunjuk, "Di belakang loe… di belakang loe…"

"Apa?" Jun melepas tangan Nagisa dan berbalik dengan sengaknya—seketika itu pula dia memasang ekspresi sama persis dengan Souma.

Orang itu adalah Juumonji. Ia berdiri dengan kedua tangan di kantung celananya plus tatapan membunuh.

"J-j-j-juumonji K-kazuki!" seru Jun gagap.

"Bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini?" Souma melongo tak percaya.

"Kalian anak SMP yang mencoba memalak kami waktu itu kan?" tanya Juumonji emosi, "masih belum puas kuhajar waktu itu, HAAAAH?"

"HIII! Ampuuuun!" jerit Souma dan Jun sambil berpelukan karena ketakutan. Orang-orang di sekitar mulai memerhatikan peristiwa ini.

"Kuperingatkan," Juumonji memelototi mereka berdua dengan garang, "sekali lagi kalian menyentuh Nagisa, akan kupatahkan leher kalian berdua!"

"AMPUN! AMPUN! JANGAN!" mereka kembali menjerit-jerit dan menjadi bahan tertawaan semua orang.

Juumonji menggandeng Nagisa menjauh dengan cuek. Nagisa merasa lega sekaligus malu. Semua orang sekarang melihat ke arah mereka!

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Juumonji.

"Hu-um," Nagisa mengangguk.

"Ini, minumlah," mereka sampai di tempat Juumonji menunggu tadi dan Juumonji memberikan Nagisa segelas _orange juice_.

Nagisa menerimanya, "_Arigatou_."

Setelah minum, Nagisa bisa tenang. Jujur, ia takut sekali tadi. Untunglah Juumonji datang.

"Kak," panggilnya sambil tersenyum, "terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Ah, biasa saja," jawab Juumonji sok _cool _sambil mengambil sepotong _chiffon cake_.

"Tiga kali," Nagisa memberanikan diri menatap penolongnya itu, "Kakak selalu datang menolongku. Kakak sudah seperti pahlawan buatku."

Juumonji mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak _blushing_. Tapi terlambat.

"Harusnya kaupikirkan kenapa kau sering diganggu preman," kata Juumonji. Nagisa langsung panik.

"Eeeh? Nggak tahu Kak, aku nggak pernah macam-macam kok!" ujarnya.

Juumonji tertawa. "Hahaha, nggak, aku nggak menyalahkanmu. Memang kamu cantik, sih, jadi…."

Kunyahan kue _chiffon_ Juumonji terhenti. _'Bego, ngomong apa aku tadi?'_

Nagisa tersipu mendengar pujian untuk kedua kalinya itu. Tapi ia terpikir sesuatu yang lain.

"Kak," ia mengagetkan Juumonji yang sibuk memaki diri sendiri dalam hati, "selain aku, adakah orang lain yang pernah Kakak lindungi?"

Juumonji mencoba mengingat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Kayaknya… nggak ada," jawabnya.

"Kak Hana, mungkin?" tanya Nagisa lagi, ragu ketika mengucapkan nama itu.

Juumonji tercengang. "Hana? HANA?"

Nagisa jadi bingung. "Iya, Kak Aoihoshi Hana, kenapa Kakak malah kaget?"

Satu, dua, tiga. Juumonji tertawa keras-keras sampai hampir tersedak.

"Iih, Kakak kok malah ketawa, sih?" protes Nagisa, menarik-narik jas cokelat Juumonji kesal.

"Hana? Yang bener ajaaa!" kata Juumonji, masih tertawa, "dia itu nggak perlu dijagain, preman udah takut duluan sama dia! Liat aja mukanya kalo lagi jutek, horor abis!"

Nagisa cemberut. "Tapi Kak Hana kan perempuan, Kak!"

Juumonji mulai berhenti tertawa. "Iya, iya, kau betul, tapi, sepertinya dia bisa bela diri tertentu deh. Mungkin karate atau tae kwon do. Jadi, yah, dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri."

Semua hanya karangan Juumonji. Karena tidak mungkin Juumonji bilang kalau Hana bisa menghajar preman dengan sihir.

Nagisa tertawa kecil. Hana memang pernah mengiriminya SMS berisi: kalau Juumonji macam-macam padamu, bilang padaku. Akan kutendang dia.

"Tapi," Juumonji menghela nafas dan menatap Nagisa, "aku lebih suka sama wanita yang bisa kulindungi." Ia tersenyum.

Nagisa terpekur. Ia lalu bergerak mengambil es krim.

Juumonji mengernyit. _Kok dia malah ngambil es krim?_

"Sepertinya… aku… meleleh, Kak," ujar Nagisa sambil memakan es krim itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Eh, iya, ada sih, perempuan yang ingin kulindungi selain kamu," kata Juumonji, mengangkat alisnya jahil. Ia geli sekali melihat tingkah Nagisa. Andaikan bisa, ia ingin mencubit pipinya gemas.

Nagisa terbatuk-batuk. "S-siapa Kak?"

"Aoihoshi…," jawab Juumonji, membuat mata cokelat Nagisa membulat, "Kiseki."

"_Mouuu!"_

~GrowUp!~

**Red Note Café **

Dianna Reeves bernyanyi dengan sangat merdu di atas panggung. Segalanya terasa menyenangkan buat Sara. Kadang ia mencubit lengannya sendiri, memastikan dia tidak bermimpi. Musashi sama sekali bukan pria romantis, tapi memikirkan bagaimana ia mengajak ke tempat seromantis ini, Sara semakin menyukainya.

"Gen-kun sudah sering ke sini?" tanya Sara. Semua pesanan mereka telah terhidang di meja dan mereka bercakap-cakap sambil makan. Kebanyakan sih Sara yang bertanya duluan.

Musashi menggeleng, membiarkan ayam yang dikunyahnya tertelan dulu. "Ini pertama kali aku ke sini."

Sara tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga pertama kali."

Gantian Musashi yang tersenyum. "Kau terlihat sangat senang. Kapan-kapan mau ke sini lagi?"

"Gen-kun, _please_," Sara tertawa dengan wajah merona, "kau sudah membuatku berbahagia semalaman ini. Ditambah tawaranmu tadi, kau tidak lihat wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus?"

Sara tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Musashi padanya. Namun ia ingin sedikit demi sedikit menunjukkan perasaannya pada Musashi secara implisit.

Musashi mendengus geli. "Yeah, yeah, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

Ia lalu melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Malam telah larut.

"Setelah makan, kita pulang ya?" ajaknya, "aku tidak mau kau terlalu malam sampai di apartemenmu. Besok pagi kau harus bekerja."

Sara mengangguk. "Iya. Eh, ada orang-orang yang berdansa," Sara menunjuk bagian bawah panggung.

"Aku tidak bisa, sungguh, dan jangan memaksaku," sahut Musashi jutek, "sebagai ganti berdansa, akan kupesankan makaron."

Sara tergelak. "Hei, siapa juga yang mau ngajak dansa? Aku juga nggak bisa, tau!"

~GrowUp!~

Akhirnya tiba waktunya pulang. Sara berjalan menuju mobil Musashi dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Ia sempat meng-SMS Mamori, kalau acara malam ini ditutup dengan Sara yang menawari Musashi makaron rasa teh hijau, dan Musashi mau memakannya! Ia menggigit makaron yang disodorkan Sara padanya.

"Ngng, mobilnya Gen-kun… banyak ya?" Sara berkomentar ketika mereka sudah duduk di dalam sedan dan sedan itu mulai bergerak.

"Tidak juga. Kalau _pick-up_, itu punya perusahaan. Kalau sedan yang ini, sewa kok."

Sara mengernyit. "Sewa?"

"Khusus untuk malam ini," jawab Musashi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan ke mata Sara.

Sara hanya bisa membeku.

Jalanan Tokyo masih ramai. Apartemen Sara agak jauh dan Musashi mencari jalan yang sekiranya tidak terlalu padat. Ternyata benar, jalanan itu agak sepi.

Tak ada suara. Musashi konsen menyetir dan Sara juga menikmati kesunyian itu. Khayalnya melambung jauh. _Apakah Gen-kun juga menyukaiku_? Begitu batinnya bertanya.

Ekspresi datar Musashi berubah seketika. Ia dikejutkan dengan mobil kontainer yang tiba-tiba melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan. Jalan ini memang dua arah, tapi seharusnya posisi mobil mereka tidak berhadapan seperti ini.

"Gen-kun, kelihatannya dia tidak menghindar!" jerit Sara panik.

"Sial. Memangnya dia tidak sadar kalau ada kita di depannya?" Musashi menanggapi sambil berkonsentrasi penuh. Kalau mobil itu tidak menghindar, maka merekalah yang harus menghindar. Musashi mencoba melambatkan mobilnya, tapi mobil itu malah semakin kencang. Jarak antara kedua kendaraan semakin tipis.

Saat itulah Musashi teringat satu hal yang ia bisa lakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri.

CKIIIIIT!

"KYAAA!"

BRAK!

[bersambung…]

* * *

><p>BRAK!<p>

Aduuuuuuuh! Kakiku nabrak meja komputeeeeeer!*plak

Ya-ha! Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Silakan menunggu di chapter depan! Entah kenapa Love Labyrinth semakin mirip sinetron…*pundung

Daripada itu… **LET'S ASK CHARACTERS!**

Berikut pertanyaan dari **Iin cka you-nii**!

Q: **What is your favorite drink?**

**Fujiwara Sara: **mmm… jus buah!

**Kuroki Kouji**: haaaah? Minuman favorit? Entah, aku suka minum apa saja. Tapi… mungkin soda yang paling aku suka.

**Anezaki Mamori: **CREAM PUFF! Eh, maaf, minuman ya? Mungkin… sirup melon? Rasanya enak. Teh lemon juga enak.

**Raimon Taro: **jus pisang! Ada nggak ya minuman itu?

**Aoihoshi Hana: **aku suka jus alpukat dengan susu cokelat! Yum!

Lalu, pertanyaan dari **margareth Eleanor!**

Q: **what is your favorite food?**

**Natsuhiko Taki: **ahaahaa, makanan favoritku adalaaaah sashimiiii! Orang jenius seperti aku ini, harus makan makanan mahaaaal!*putar

**Juumonji Kazuki: **Manisan lemon.

**Kurita Ryokan: **aku suka semua makanaaan! Pokoknya yang bisa dimakan aku mauuuu! xDD

**Komusubi Daikichi: **FUGO! (Kurita: Komusubi-kun bilang, dia suka makanan yang berprotein dan berkarbohidrat, itu bisa menambah energinya sehingga ia jadi kuat :D)

**Ishimaru Tetsuo**: ah? Makanan kesukaanku, ya? Aku paling suka bento buatan ibuku… tapi karena sudah bekerja, aku jarang membawa bento buatan ibu.

Untuk pertanyaan yang lain, ditunggu ya, pasti dijawab satu-satu!

Baiklah, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, ya. Jangan lupa review! xDD

Sampai jumpaa!


	8. Please Say You Love Me

Haaaai!

Senang bisa ketemu lagi! Nggak terasa, bentar lagi aku UAS dan bakal jadi mahasiswi semester dua! Amiiiin! Doakan ya, minna! Mudah-mudahan IPK-ku bagus dan bisa dapet beasiswa, amiiin!

Makasih ya, yang sudah menyempatkan diri nge-review, ada: **Riidinaffa, Just 'Monta –YukiYovi, Iin cka you-nii** udah kubales lewat PM yaa!

**Hiruma Enma 01: **yayyy, makasih ya! Nanti review lagi okay? ;D

**Yuki kineshi: **halo! Makasih ya supportnya, hehehe. Sayangnyaaaa, aku nggak menang lomba yang kemarin itu. Tapi ngga masalah, namanya juga usaha hahaha. Uwaah, maaf ya, Juumonji dan Nagisa emang kubikin seneng-seneng di sini, soalnya mereka cute sih hahaha. Kalo Sara dan Musashi kubuat begitu karena mereka segmentasi pasangan yang lebih 'rumit' dan 'dewasa'. Kuusahakan Juumonji dan Nagisa juga tetep seru! ;D

Yap! Mari kita ke TKP!

**Side-story from Grow Up, Flowers!**

**Love Labyrinth**

**Chapter 8: Please Say You Love Me**

** Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke **

**Written by: undine-yaha**

CKIIIT!

"KYAAA!"

BRAK!

Fujiwara Sara merasakan kedua tangannya membeku dan sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia menjerit dan memejamkan matanya ketika mobil yang dikendarai Musashi siap ditabrak oleh mobil kontainer itu.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan dirinya masih hidup. Roda depan mobil naik ke trotoar dan nyaris beradu dengan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup.

Napasnya menderu cepat. Ia menoleh ke arah Musashi. Musashi juga baik-baik saja, tak terluka. Ia duduk di tempatnya dengan kedua tangan memegang setir dan mengembuskan napasnya perlahan.

Musashi melakukan _drift_ dan mengarahkan mobilnya ke kiri. Ia teringat ketika berada di dunia sihir dan membawa teman-temannya secepat mungkin ke Darkness Valley dengan mobil sedan. Saat itu dia juga nge-_drift_.

Namun sekarang bukan saatnya bernostalgia. Ia menoleh pada Sara dan bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku… baik-baik… saja," jawab Sara sambil berlelehan air mata. Kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan.

Musashi membuka pintu mobil dan turun menghampiri kontainer yang menabrak tiang listrik. Amarahnya meluap-luap. Rasanya ingin segera menghajar pengemudi ugal-ugalan itu.

Melihat ekspresi horor Musashi, Sara memutuskan untuk turun juga. Ia takut Musashi terlibat perkelahian dan terluka.

Pengemudi kontainer itu turun dengan terhuyung-huyung. Kendaraannya rusak, tapi ia selamat. Wajahnya memerah dan ia cegukan.

"Brengsek. Mabuk rupanya," maki Musashi ketika sampai di depan orang itu.

"KAU!" Musashi menarik kerah jaket orang itu dengan kasar, "KAU INI KETERLALUAN!"

Tangan Musashi rasanya sudah gatal untuk memukul orang itu. Ia terlihat ketakutan—namun tetap saja—setengah sadar karena masih terpengaruh alkohol.

"Gen-kun! Jangan!" Sara mencoba menggapai tangan kiri Musashi yang bersiap untuk memukul dengan tangan kanannya. "Kumohon Gen-kun, hentikan! Percuma kau memukulnya!" Sara merengkuh lengan itu kuat-kuat.

Musashi menggeram marah. Jangankan pukulannya, tatapannya saja seakan ingin menusuk pengemudi mabuk itu.

"Kumohon, hiks," Sara terisak. Kaget dan takut bercampur aduk rasanya.

Musashi mulai dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Apalagi mendengar Sara menangis, hatinya jadi luluh. Sirine polisi terdengar. Musashi segera melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Bersyukurlah karena dia tak terluka gara-gara kau," tukas Musashi dingin, merujuk pada Sara, "kalau DIA sampai terluka, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Hati Sara mulai merasa tenang. Ketakutan masih menyergapnya, tapi rasanya hangat mendengar Musashi begitu melindunginya.

"Tunggulah di mobil," perintah Musashi pada Sara ketika dua orang polisi menghampiri mereka.

~GrowUp!~

Juumonji mengantar Nagisa sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya. Nagisa terlihat sangat riang-gembira.

"Aku tidak terlambat mengantarmu pulang, kan?" tanya Juumonji.

Nagisa menggeleng. "Nggak kok," jawabnya, "aku sudah mengabari Kaa-san kalau akan pulang jam segini dan katanya nggak pa-pa."

Juumonji tersenyum, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya! Istirahatlah," ia berpamitan.

"Terima kasih Kak, sudah menemaniku," kata Nagisa, mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya karena malu.

"Sama-sama. Lumayan, makanannya enak-enak, hahahaha!" Juumonji tergelak karena leluconnya sendiri. Nagisa ikut tertawa.

"Kak, aku punya hadiah kecil buat Kakak," kata Nagisa.

"Hadiah?" Juumonji mengernyitkan alis.

Nagisa mengangguk-angguk. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, meminta Juumonji mendekat.

Wajah Nagisa kembali merona untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini. Ia menarik dasi Juumonji ke bawah supaya ia merunduk sementara Nagisa berjinjit untuk dapat mencapainya.

CHU!

Juumonji melongo seperti orang tolol. Nagisa tertawa kecil dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"_Oyasumi, _Kak Juumonji!"

BLAM! Pintu ditutup.

Untung saja tak sampai semenit Juumonji terbengong-bengong di depan rumah Nagisa.

"Umh, oke, _oyasumi_," reaksinya sangat terlambat.

Setelah mengumpulkan kesadaran, Juumonji kembali ke mobilnya sambil tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila. Ini kali pertama seorang wanita menciumnya. Ia tak tahu pukulan macam apa yang bakal dilayangkan Kuroki dan Toganou kalau mereka tahu soal ini.

Ia cekikikan sepanjang perjalannnya pulang. Terlalu senang dan tidak menyangka.

"Gue kayak orang gila!" teriaknya di dalam mobil.

~GrowUp!~

Harap-harap cemas, Sara menunggu Musashi, berdiri di dekat mobil. Musashi sedang berurusan dengan polisi di seberang sana. Ia berdoa semoga Musashi tidak terlibat masalah.

Langkah kaki terdengar. Musashi sudah kembali.

"Gen-kun, bagaimana?" tanya Sara cemas.

"Aku hanya dimintai keterangan," jelas Musashi, "soal pemabuk itu mau dihukum seperti apa, kuserahkan pada polisi."

Sara menghela nafas lega. Musashi berdiri di hadapannya.

"Syukurlah," ucapnya, "syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Kau ketakutan ya?" pertanyaan tidak penting datang dari Musashi.

Sara tersenyum tipis, meremas-remas tangannya yang masih terasa dingin.

"Begitulah… itu tadi… benar-benar… yah, aku belum pernah merasa setakut itu sepanjang hidupku."

Sara menangis lagi ketika rentetan kejadian tadi terputar di memorinya. Membuatnya _shock_.

Ia lebih syok lagi ketika menyadari dirinya telah berada dalam pelukan Musashi.

"Maafkan aku," Musashi berkata dengan suaranya yang berat dan dalam, "maaf sudah membuatmu ketakutan."

Sara masih menangis. Namun tangisannya telah bercampur dengan perasaan lega dan bahagia.

"Nggak apa," jawabnya lirih, "yang penting kau, juga aku, nggak ada yang terluka."

Musashi mengusap rambut hitam Sara dengan lembut. Sara sudah bisa menghela nafas dengan tenang sekarang.

Sara jadi salting ketika Musashi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Err, maaf." Rupanya ponsel Musashi berdering. Sara nyengir.

"Hei, ada apa?" Musashi menjawab telepon. Sara berharap itu bukan Hana.

Tiba-tiba saja Sara menangkap ekspresi terhenyak dari Musashi. Kelihatannya ia mendapat kabar buruk.

"Baiklah. Iya, iya. Oke."

Musashi mengembalikan ponsel itu ke saku celananya.

"Gen-kun, ada apa?" tanya Sara.

"Ayahku," jawab Musashi, "ayahku masuk UGD."

"Astaga," Sara terkesiap, "kau harus ke RS sekarang!"

"Iya, tapi, kuantar kau lebih dulu," Musashi beranjak ke tempatnya semula. Sara menahannya lagi.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu. Kita ke RS sekarang," pinta Sara tegas.

"Tapi—"

"Gen-kun, ayahmu! Kita harus cepat! Soal bagaimana aku pulang, itu gampang, nanti saja kita pikirkan," kata Sara.

"Baiklah," Musashi mengiyakan.

Sedan itu akhirnya melaju ke Rumah Sakit Zokamachi.

~GrowUp!~

**Juumonji Residence**

**Kazuki's Room**

Tampaknya semua orang di rumah sudah tidur. Lampu teras saja yang menyala. Setelah memasukkan mobil ke garasi, Juumonji bergegas naik ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya. Ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat. Wajah Nagisa masih terbayang-bayang di benaknya.

Kemeja dan celana panjang kain telah berganti menjadi kaus lengan pendek dan celana pendek. Lampu kamar dimatikan. Juumonji merebahkan diri di kasur. Nyaman sekali rasanya.

Iseng, dia ingin mengirim SMS pada Nagisa yang tadi kabur ke dalam rumah setelah menciumnya.

_Juumonji: _hei, sudah tidur?

_Nagisa: _eh, blm Kak, masih nyiapin makalah buat dfotokopi bsk. Kakak g tidur?

_Juumonji: _belum. Emm, yang tadi itu…

Nagisa meremas ponselnya karena gugup. Ia takut Juumonji marah gara-gara hadiahnya tadi. Kalau sampai Juumonji marah, Nagisa akan sangat menyesal. Rasanya ia ingin bersembunyi di dalam kamarnya seminggu penuh saking malunya.

_Nagisa: _ngng, Kakak marah ya? MAAF! T-T

Juumonji menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Nanti tetangga kebangun.

_Juumonji_: marah? Tidak kok. Emm, terima kasih utk hadiahnya. Aku suka hadiahmu. Oyasumi!

Mata Nagisa membelalak tak percaya. Rasa bahagianya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Juumonji tidak marah! Nagisa merasa memiliki harapan bahwa Juumonji akan membalas perasaannya.

"_YATTAAAA~!_"

"Nagisa!" Nyonya Kaede berteriak dari luar, "bukannya tidur malah teriak-teriak! Cepat tidur!"

"G-gyaa! Baiik, Kaa-san!" jawab Nagisa. Setelah menimbang-nimbang akan membalas apa, akhirnya ia bisa mengetik SMS balasan dan segera memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa bakal bermimpi indah malam ini.

_Nagisa: _hehe, syukurlah kalau Kakak suka, hehe. xD

Oyasumi!

:*

~GrowUp!~

**Zokamachi Hospital**

Sara dan Nyonya Takekura menunggu di deretan kursi di depan ruang perawatan. Pak Takekura baru saja dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan setelah melewati masa kritisnya. Musashi ada di dalam sana, melakukan pembicaraan dengan ayahnya.

Kedua tangan Sara terdiam di pangkuannya. Sesekali ia meluruskan kaki, sesekali ia menekuknya lagi. Ia sedang kacau, memikirkan bagaimana tiga peristiwa terjadi dalam satu malam: makan malam dengan Musashi, hampir tabrakan dengan kontainer, dan sekarang ia sedang berada di rumah sakit.

Satu lagi, ia harus bertemu dengan orang tua Musashi. Ini membuatnya lebih grogi daripada sebelumnya.

"Sara."

Sara berhenti melamun dan menoleh pada Nyonya Takekura yang memanggilnya.

"Iya, Bi?"

"Kau terlihat tegang sekali. Maaf ya, ayahnya Gen-chan membuatmu khawatir," Ny. Takekura tersenyum.

Sara tersenyum juga. "Ah, tidak apa-apa Bi. Saya berharap Paman baik-baik saja."

"Sejujurnya Bibi kaget waktu Gen-chan datang bersamamu," wanita paruh baya dengan rambut bergelombang itu bercerita, "Bibi nggak sangka, Gen-chan bisa punya teman wanita juga rupanya."

Kalimat itu ditanggapi Sara dengan tawa kecil. Sara juga tidak menyangka bisa berteman dengan Musashi.

"Sudah berapa lama kenal dengan Gen-chan?"

"Sudah lama, sejak SMA," jawab Sara, "tapi baru akhir-akhir ini saja kami mengenal secara… dekat," jawab Sara sedikit ragu. Ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Musashi.

Ny. Takekura mengangguk. "Begitu ya… Gen-chan tidak macam-macam padamu kan?"

Sara menggeleng cepat. "Tidak Bi, dia baik sekali kok, ehehe…"

"Gen-chan itu memang kelihatan cuek, tapi sebetulnya ia memperhatikan hal di sekelilingnya," pandangan Ny. Takekura menerawang jauh, mengingat kenangan tentang anak lelakinya itu, "Bibi masih ingat, waktu itu ulang tahun Bibi. Gen-chan beraktivitas seperti biasa, pergi sekolah dan latihan amefuto. Tapi ternyata ketika Bibi pergi ke kantor bersama ayahnya, sudah ada kado di meja Bibi dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun."

Sara kaget pada awalnya, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Waaah, Bibi pasti senang sekali ya," ia berkomentar, suasana mulai cair.

"Iya. Itu kejadian langka lho, hahaha," Ny. Takekura tertawa, "tapi begitulah dia. Kalau dengan ayahnya, sejak kecil Gen-chan sudah dididik dengan keras. Kalau melakukan kesalahan, dia pasti dipukul oleh ayahnya."

"Eeh?" Sara kaget lagi, "benarkah, Bi?"

"Sungguh! Biasanya sih mereka adu argumen dulu, baru setelah itu suamiku bertindak. Mereka kadang-kadang keras kepala, sih," Ny. Takekura sedikit cemberut, "tapi, lagi-lagi, Gen-chan sebetulnya sangat perhatian pada ayahnya."

Sara mengangguk. "Iya, tadi ketika menerima kabar kalau Paman masuk RS, Gen-kun terlihat sangat cemas."

Ny. Takekura tersenyum. "Mereka berdua sedang mengobrol di dalam… semoga saja mereka tidak bertengkar!"

~GrowUp!~

Sepasang bola mata kelabu dan sepasang bola mata hitam saling menatap dengan tajam.

"Kenapa Ayah tidak minum vitamin dan obatnya?" tanya sang anak.

"Aku bosan menelan pil-pil itu setiap hari," jawab sang ayah.

Musashi mendengus kesal. "Dan beginilah hasilnya. Kau tidak merawat kesehatan dan harus ke RS lagi."

"Kalau kau tidak suka, aku akan pulang sekarang," sahut Pak Takekura, "aku juga bosan berada di sini."

"Bukan itu maksudku," kata Musashi, "Ibu sudah mengingatkan ayah untuk menjaga kondisi, tapi Ayah tetap saja keras kepa—"

"Kau juga keras kepala, sudah kubilang berhenti membelikanku pil-pil sialan itu! Manusia itu kalau memang sudah waktunya ya ma—"

"Cukup."

Musashi memotong ucapan ayahnya, sedikit membentak.

"Kalau sudah waktunya apa, hah? Itu memang benar, Yah, tapi berusaha untuk menjaga kesehatan Ayah itu sah-sah saja!" sentak Musashi, "Ayah pikir aku membelikan semua obat itu untuk menghamburkan uang?"

Ayah Musashi terdiam. Ia tahu ia salah karena tidak menjaga kesehatannya, tetapi ia gengsi kalau langsung mengalah pada anaknya.

Musashi melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Itu karena aku… peduli. Aku peduli padamu, Kakek Tua. Itu tugasku sebagai anakmu."

"Hhhh, baiklah, aku mengalah," Pak Takekura berbaring di tempat tidurnya setelah duduk dan bersitegang dengan Musashi.

"Baguslah. Awas kalau ini terjadi lagi. Kasihan Ibu, dia khawatir," kata Musashi dengan nada yang sudah tenang.

"Mmm," Pak Takekura menyahut seenaknya. Kemudian ia bertanya, "Siapa wanita yang kaubawa itu?"

"Temanku," jawab Musashi singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Temanmu?" Pak Takekura sangsi, "hebat juga kau bisa punya teman secantik itu. Eh, berapa umurmu sekarang?"

Musashi mengernyit, tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. "23, kenapa?"

"Bekerjalah yang rajin. Nanti kalau uangmu sudah banyak, segera kaulamar dia!" kata Pak Takekura, setengah serius, setengah ingin menjahili anaknya. Ia nyengir senang.

"Aku belum mau menikah," jawab Musashi singkat, padat, dan jelas (lagi).

Pak Takekura berdecak heran. "Aku ini sudah tua. Aku hanya ingin melihat anakku menikah. Terserah kalau kau mau jadi bujangan selamanya."

"Bukan begitu juga maksudku," Musashi mulai emosi lagi, "ah, terserahlah. Penyakitmu itu membuatmu ngelantur," ia menghindar.

"Aku pamit dulu. Tidurlah Yah, besok aku datang lagi untuk mengecek keadaanmu," pamitnya.

"Hmmm, suruh ibumu beristirahat," kata Pak Takekura.

Tiba-tiba suhu ruangan menjadi lebih dingin. Lampu kamar mati dalam sekejap dan menyala lagi. Pintu kamar terbuka, muncullah orang penyebab suasana horor itu… Suster Oka.

"Gen-chaaaaaan," panggilnya seperti hantu, "bawalah ibu dan pacarmu pulaaang, mereka sudah letih di luar, ayahmu juga butuh istirahat, Gen-chaaaaan…"

Musashi _sweatdrop_. "Ya, ya, aku memang akan pulang," ia melihat Sara dan ibunya yang tersenyum padanya dari luar.

"Wah, wah, sudah lama tak melihatmu kemari," kata Suster Oka, "kalian bicara apa saja tadi?"

"AKU MENYURUHNYA UNTUK MENIKAH!" ujar Pak Takekura keras-keras, sengaja supaya bisa terdengar sampai luar.

Musashi melirik ayahnya tajam. Yang dilirik pura-pura batuk.

Sara hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah tersipu. Ia memang sangat berharap bisa jadi menantu wanita di sebelahnya. _Takekura Sara_, nama yang tidak buruk kan?

"Menikah? Waah, jangan dulu Gen-chan, kau masih terlalu muda. Untuk sekarang cari calon saja," Suster Oka nimbrung, masih dengan wajah horor, "sayangnya aku tidak punya anak perempuan. Kau kan cukup keren—"

"Ibu, Fujiwara, ayo pulang," potong Musashi, berjalan cepat ke _lift_ untuk turun dan segera kabur dari RS itu.

"Suster, titip suamiku ya," kata Ny. Takekura.

"Hoohohohoho, tenang saja, dia akan kukutuk kalau tidak menurut pada dokter lagi," jawab Suster Oka, mengeluarkan boneka _voodoo_. Sara merinding.

~GrowUp!~

Sara menggandeng lengan Ny. Takekura yang kepayahan mengejar langkah Musashi di parkiran.

"Ibu, kita akan mengantar Fujiwara ke apartemennya dulu," kata Musashi ketika sampai di mobilnya.

"Lho? Tadi Ibu sudah tanya pada Sara, apartemennya jauh dari sini, Gen-chan," sahut Ny. Takekura, "ini sudah lewat tengah malam! Lebih baik kita langsung ke rumah saja, rumah kita lebih dekat dari sini."

Musashi membukakan pintu untuk kedua wanita itu dan mematung.

"Langsung ke rumah?" ia melirik Sara, lalu ibunya, "maksudnya?"

Ny. Takekura terlihat riang-gembira ketika menjawab, "Sara akan menginap di rumah kitaaaa!"

Sara memekik kaget. Sudah berapa kali ia kaget gara-gara ibu satu ini?

Musashi diam saja. Alis tebalnya beradu.

"Sudah, begitu saja, ya? Ayo ayo sekarang kita pulang~," Ibu Musashi mendorong keduanya ke dalam mobil.

~GrowUp!~

Sara bisa merasakan keringat dingin menyentuh pelipisnya. Rumah itu hanya rumah ala Jepang biasa, berlantai dua dengan pagar yang tidak begitu tinggi dan sepetak halaman. Meskipun perusahaan Takekura sudah lumayan sukses, tapi keluarga ini tetap hidup biasa-biasa saja.

Musashi memarkir mobil sewaannya di dalam pagar, karena ada mobil lain di garasinya.

"Semoga aman-aman saja," ucapnya sambil turun dari mobil dan menguncinya secara otomatis.

"Sara-chan, ayo masuk!" ajak Ny. Takekura setelah membuka pintu rumah, mengakrabkan diri dengan menambahkan _chan_ ketika memanggil Sara.

Sara mengangguk, masih berkeringat dingin. "_Arigatou_, _s-sumimasen_…."

"Aduh, maaf ya agak berantakan," kata Ny. Takekura sungkan. "Rumah kami biasa-biasa saja, tidak terlalu luas. Tapi… anggap saja rumah sendiri ya!"

"Iya, tidak masalah, Bi," sahut Sara.

"Rumah kami hanya memiliki dua kamar," kata Ny. Takekura lagi, "satu kamarku dan ayahnya Gen-chan, dan satunya lagi kamar Gen-chan."

Sara mengerjapkan mata. _Terus aku tidur di mana?_

"Kau akan tidur di kamarnya Gen-chan. Gen-chan, antar dia ke kamarmu ya," perintah Ny. Takekura, penuh semangat.

"Lho? Terus kau tidur di mana?" tanya Sara setengah berbisik pada Musashi. Mereka mengikuti langkah ibu Musashi menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

"Di ruang TV," jawab Musashi santai. Sara jadi semakin gugup. Ia takut Musashi merasa direpotkan olehnya.

Mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu geser berwarna krem. Musashi membukakan pintu itu.

"Ini kamarku," ujarnya, "maaf kalau agak berantakan. Silakan."

"Ah, iya," Sara melangkah masuk dan melihat sekeliling. Sebuah meja kerja, lemari kayu dengan dua pintu, juga kasur yang tergulung di pojok. Tidak, kamar Musashi tidak berantakan sama sekali.

"Gen-kun rajin merapikan kamar ya!" puji Sara, memperhatikan susunan buku yang berada di atas meja kerja maupun di rak. Ada tiga buah foto yang dibingkai dan dipajang di meja itu: Maou Devil Bats, Deimon Devil Bats, dan Takekura Construction Babels.

Ada cermin berbentuk persegi panjang yang digantung di dekat lemari. Sara bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dan Musashi yang berwajah letih dibelakangnya.

"Gen-kun, aku saja yang tidur di ruang TV," ucap Sara khawatir.

"Eeh, tidak boleh," Ny. Takekura muncul secara mengejutkan, "Sara-chan, kau kan tamu kami, harus tidur di tempat yang nyaman. Sudah, biarkan saja Gen-chan di ruang TV."

"Yeah. Aku bisa tidur dimana saja kok," sahut Musashi.

Ny. Takekura memberikan kimono tidur warna putih untuk Sara yang tidak bawa pakaian ganti.

"Semoga cukup, ya. Gen-chan, kau ganti baju di kamar mandi sana. Sara-chan akan ganti di sini," ujarnya.

Musashi mengangkat alis mengiyakan, membuka lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah kaus V-neck dan celana panjang untuk tidur.

"Selesai ganti, silakan ke kamar mandi juga kalau kau mau membersihkan riasanmu," kata Ny. Takekura, "pokoknya anggap rumah sendiri ya!"

"Terima kasih banyak, Bi," Sara menunduk hormat. Musashi dan ibunya keluar dari kamar itu sambil tersenyum padanya.

Sara mengembuskan napas. Ia amati sekali lagi kamar itu. Beberapa poster dari majalah amefuto ditempel di dinding. Benar-benar kamar laki-laki.

Ia segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan kimono tidur dan mengambil jepit dari tasnya. Rambutnya yang panjang ia jepit ke atas, supaya tidak ikut basah jika ia membasuh wajahnya nanti.

"Baik, sekarang ke kamar mandi. Semoga Gen-kun sudah selesai," gumamnya sambil menuruni tangga. Kebetulan Musashi memang sudah selesai dan sedang berjalan ke ruang TV.

"Gen-kun, kamar mandinya di mana ya?" tanya Sara.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Musashi berbalik dan Sara mengikutinya.

"Ini. Silakan," kata Musashi singkat. Sara segera masuk setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tidak perlu ditunggu kan?" tanya Musashi dari luar.

Sara sontak tertawa. "Gen-kun! Kaupikir aku ini anak kecil?"

"Hn," Musashi menanggapi seadanya, lalu berjalan ke ruang TV.

~GrowUp!~

Lampu kamar sudah mati. Cahaya bulan yang lembut menyusup dari sela-sela ventilasi. Suasana yang pas untuk tidur.

"Hoaaaahm. Oyasumi," ucap Sara. Ia juga sudah mengucapkan selamat tidur pada Musashi ketika akan naik ke kamar tadi. Sambil memeluk bantal, wanita itu memejamkan mata.

'_Wangi sandalwood,' _batinnya sambil tersenyum senang.

~GrowUp!~

"HATCHIII!"

Aoihoshi Hana bersin di pojokan kamar. Pukul dua pagi. Kiseki sungguh memilih waktu yang tepat untuk mengompol dan terbangun.

Penyihir itu mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa 'virus' di hidungnya. Ia berjalan kembali ke boks Kiseki untuk memakaikannya popok bersih.

Kepalanya terasa pusing dan badannya panas. Tadi siang ia mengambil jemuran dan kehujanan.

"Egggh, kenapa aku harus kena flu di saat-saat seperti ini," gumamnya dengan suara parau.

"Nyinyinyi," tiru Kiseki.

Popok kain itu sudah terpasang rapi. Hana menggendong Kiseki dan meninabobokannya.

"Tidur ya sayang," ucapnya.

~GrowUp!~

Suhu malam itu memang dingin. Sara terbangun dan langsung teringat Musashi yang tidur di ruang TV, beralaskan tatami dan bantal.

"Apa Gen-kun tidak kedinginan ya?" gumam Sara. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari selimut untuk Musashi. Perlahan ia bangkit dari kasur dan menyalakan lampu kamar. Ia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan selimut di atas lemari. Sara berjinjit dan menarik selimut itu.

"Hap, dapat!" serunya pelan. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga perlahan-lahan.

Lampu di dekat tangga rupanya menyala, sehingga Sara bisa menemukan ruang TV dengan mudah. Ia melihat Musashi tertidur nyenyak di dalam sana. Sara berjingkat-jingkat memasuki ruang TV.

Sara tertawa kecil. "Tidur aja wajahnya serius gitu," ucapnya pelan.

Ia menyelimuti _kicker_ bernomor seragam 11 itu dengan hati-hati. Sara mengira Musashi benar-benar tertidur hingga pria itu tiba-tiba membuka matanya.

Sara membeku. Bingung.

Musashi langsung duduk dan mengernyit heran. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Ada yang mengganggu tidurmu?"

Sara menggeleng. "Ng-nggak," ia menggeleng, "aku hanya kepikiran kau dan membawakan selimut—mungkin kau kedinginan, hehe." Ia tertawa garing.

Musashi menatapnya datar. Rambutnya yang Mohawk berantakan ia acak-acak dengan tangannya hingga terlihat makin berantakan.

Sara tertunduk, salah tingkah. Musashi mencoba mencerna penjelasan wanita itu—maklum—baru bangun dan masih bingung.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih." Sara melihat senyum tipis di wajah Musashi, membuatnya tersenyum juga karena lega.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi, mau kuantar ke atas?" tanya Musashi.

"Tidak usah! Aku akan kembali sendiri," jawab Sara cepat, meskipun ia ingin berlama-lama menikmati momen ini.

"Baiklah. Err," Musashi menggerakkan tangan kanannya ragu, tapi akhirnya mampu menyentuh rambut hitam panjang milik Sara dan membelainya, "_oyasumi_."

Dengan wajah merona, Sara menjawab, "I-iya, _oyasumi_…"

Sara segera berdiri dan berjalan sedikit cepat ke arah tangga. Rasanya ingin segera kembali ke kamar Musashi dan memeluk bantal erat-erat karena terlalu senang. Musashi masih pada posisi duduknya, mengawasi Sara hingga tak terjangkau pandangannya lagi.

Setelah yakin Sara sudah masuk ke kamarnya, Musashi berbaring kembali dan menarik selimut dari Sara hingga menutupi lehernya.

"Ternyata memang dingin," gumamnya.

~GrowUp!~

**Keesokan paginya**

**Juumonji Residence**

Tidak ada kuliah = mencuci mobil.

Juumonji, masih dengan baju tidurnya, berbasah-basahan di teras. Tidak ada yang menyangka orang seperti Juumonji bakal mencuci mobilnya sendiri, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Ia sangat menyayangi mobilnya dan mencucinya sendiri adalah tanda kasih sayangnya untuk mobil itu.

"Bersih," ia memandangi mobil sedannya dari kejauhan dengan senyuman bangga. Setelah mengeringkan tangannya, ia mengambil ponsel yang ia taruh di meja ruang tamu.

"Oh iya, hari ini kan Nagisa jaga di Son Son," ia tersenyum sambil mengirimkan SMS ke Nagisa.

Semenit kemudian, datanglah SMS balasan.

_From: _Nagisa

_Message_: aku jaga pagi lho! Jangan lupa mampir! ;D

Sambil mengetik, Juumonji bergumam, "Okee, aku akan segera ke sana!"

~GrowUp!~

**Aoihoshi Residence**

Hiruma ketawa-ketiwi sambil menelepon teman-temannya yang akan ia suruh untuk menjaga Kiseki. Hana sakit dan sedang dirawat oleh Mamori. Kiseki yang tadinya menempel di kepalanya ia taruh di kereta bayi. Tawa Hiruma hanya aksi untuk meledek Hana saja, karena sebetulnya ia lebih khawatir pada keselamtan Mamori. Kalau Hana sakit, maka musuh akan mudah menyerang mereka.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Kurita untuk datang," ucap Hiruma, tak menghiraukan Kiseki yang memanggil-manggil dirinya, "anak baru sialan, kau ini benar-benar merepotkan."

Hana hanya diam. Mamori menyuapinya kentang tumbuk dan memberinya minum teh hangat.

"Nah, minum obatnya ya," kata Mamori, menyerahkan obat demam pada Hana. "Yuki-kun masih kerja sampai nanti malam, jadi aku tidak bisa menyuruhnya ke sini untuk memeriksa keadaanmu," lanjutnya.

Hana segera meminum obatnya dan berkata, "Kak Hiruma juga tidak mungkin mengantarku ke sana, jadi lebih baik nanti saja. Tidak usah khawatir, aku hanya kena flu."

Mamori mengangguk dan pergi ke dapur untuk menaruh mangkuk dan gelas teh yang sudah kosong. Hiruma berdiri di pintu kamar Hana yang duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

"Kondisi sedang gawat, anak baru sialan," tukasnya, "kau harus tetap waspada, tak peduli meski kau sedang sakit. Kau agen terlatih, bukan? Kau harus bisa menjauhkan manajer sialan dari bahaya," tantang Hiruma.

Hana menatap selimut yang terlipat rapi di ujung tempat tidur. "Ya, kau bisa percayakan itu padaku."

Hiruma mendengus, lalu duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV.

"PAPPAAA!"

"Aduuh, Kiseki-chan, dicuekin ya?" Mamori mengambil Kiseki dari dalam keretanya dan menggendongnya.

"Bibabuubugugujujubhu," oceh Kiseki, terdengar seperti mengomel. Mamori tertawa mendengarnya. Ia bersikap seolah tak mendengar percakapan Hiruma dan Hana tadi.

~GrowUp!~

**Swalayan Son Son**

_Kak Juumonji, katakanlah sesuatu._

_Kak, katakanlah sesuatu tentang semalam._

_Katakanlah—_

"Biskuit lemon enak ya!"

Nagisa melengos. Ia berharap Juumonji menemuinya pagi ini dan akan mengatakan sesuatu tentang _hadiah_nya semalam, tapi tidak sama sekali. Mereka mengobrol di kursi depan swalayan yang masih sepi. Juumonji membeli biskuit lemon dan sekarang keasyikan sendiri.

"Iya, aku juga suka biskuit itu," Nagisa menanggapi seadanya dengan wajah kecewa.

Juumonji menelan biskuit yang dikunyahnya dengan wajah kaget. "Nagisa, kau kenapa? Kecapean?"

"Mm, mungkin," jawab Nagisa, semakin ogah-ogahan.

"Kurang tidur ya?" Juumonji mengacak-acak rambut cokelat Nagisa. Nagisa merapikannya sambil memprotes. _Mood_nya mulai membaik berkat sentuhan itu. Tapi tetap saja, Nagisa ingin kepastian. Dia tak sanggup menyatakan perasaannya duluan. Apalagi kalau sampai ditolak, hatinya akan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Oh ya, Kak," Nagisa teringat sesuatu, "ada wahana baru di taman bermain—"

"Sebentar," Juumonji merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi. "Kak Kurita, ada apa?"

Nagisa mengamati Juumonji yang sedang menerima telepon. Wajahnya berubah serius dan khawatir.

"Tidak ada, aku kosong hari ini. Yap, aku akan segera ke sana. Sampai jumpa," Juumonji mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Kurita dan mengembalikan ponselnya ke saku jaket.

"Ada apa Kak?" tanya Nagisa khawatir. Juumonji langsung berdiri dan menyerahkan sisa biskuitnya pada Nagisa.

"Hana sakit. Demam tinggi. Aku akan ke sana untuk membantu menjaga Chibi," jelas Juumonji.

Nagisa ikut berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku akan menjenguk setelah selesai kerja," kata Nagisa.

"Kau kan ada kuliah," kata Juumonji mengingatkan.

"Tapi masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum kuliah dimulai," Nagisa berargumen.

Juumonji tidak ingin Nagisa pergi ke rumah Hana. Para penyihir jahat kemungkinan besar akan datang ke sana. Juumonji tak mau Nagisa terlibat.

"Tidak usah, nanti kau ketularan," tukas Juumonji, "setelah kerja, sempatkan istirahat, lalu berangkatlah kuliah. Oke?"

Nagisa merasa sedih. Juumonji sangat panik dan khawatir mendengar Hana sakit. Kenapa?

"Baiklah. Sampaikan salamku untuk Kak Hana," Nagisa menyerah, tak ingin berdebat.

Juumonji tersenyum simpul. "Ya, aku pergi dulu ya, selamat bekerja," ia mengacak-acak lagi rambut cokelat itu sebelum pergi.

"_Mata ne_," Nagisa melambaikan tangannya, muram.

[bersambung…]

**LET'S ASK CHARACTERS!**

Yosh! Pertanyaan dari **Aither** adalah:

-**what is your favorite thing?**

**Kuroki: **PLAYSTATION!

**Toganou: **Shonen Jump

**Sena: **helm Eyeshield-ku, hehe.

**Suzuna: **pom-pomku! Pom-pom sudah seperti jiwaku, YA~!

**Omosadake: **pudding mangga. Hah? Itu makanan kesukaan ya? Bukan benda kesukaan? Tapi aku suka pudding mangga….

Kemudian, pertanyaan menggemparkan dari **Just 'Monta –YukiYovi!**

**-** **untuk Musashi, Hiruma, Suzuna, Monta, Sena, Masato, Kiseki! Gimana kalo kalian dapet kabar bahwa Mamori mau NIKAH sama YAMATO?**

**Musashi: ***senyum* Yakin? Sebaiknya aku mengungsi ke daerah terpencil, daripada melihat setan bodoh itu menghancurkan seluruh kota.

**Hiruma: ***angkat alis, senyum licik* kekekeke, siapa yang memberitahumu? Apa kau tidak tahu berita terbaru kalau calon pengantin prianya sudah diganti? Kekeke!

**Suzuna: **YA~! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Pokoknya Mamo-nee harus sama Yo-nii! Sena! Lakukan sesuatu, Senaaa! *guncang2 Sena*

**Sena: **HI-HIEEE! Toloong! *dicekek Suzuna*

**Monta: ***speechless, berjalan dengan wajah putus asa ke Gunung Fuji*

**Masato: **ngng, Yamato? Yamato itu yang mana ya? *celingukan* Hanaaa! Yamato itu yang manaaa? Aku nggak hapal nih!

**Kiseki: **buuu! Pappa cici ayush Pappa, babobo yayiiin! Mamma gugga mammaaaa!*ngomel sendiri tanpa ada yang mengerti artinya*

Ckckck, benar-benar kontroversial hahahaa!

Oke, sekian dulu perjumpaan kita. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan ya! Sampai jumpa di Taki's Love Story!


	9. It Hurts, You Know

Halooo!

Apa kabar? Apa kalian sehat-sehat saja?

Selama liburan ini, aku terus dan terus mengetik. Biar apdetnya cepet, ceritanya cepet selesai, terus bikin fic baru lagi deh! xD  
>terima kasih buat yang sudah ngeripyu chap sebelumnya,ada: <strong>Lolu Aithera, Iin cka you-nii <strong>sudah kubalas lewat PM yaa!

Juga:

**Arumru-tyasoang: **hahahaha terima kasih banyak ya! Ini apdet, review lagi, oke? ;D

**Kinomoto Riko: **maaaaaf! Banyak tugas kuliah~ hehehe. Di sini nanti juga ada MasaHanaKiseki kok… terima kasih banyak!

**Hiruma Enma 01: **hihihihi terima kasih banyak yaa! Iya, pasti bakal dirusuhin sama Hiruma kekekeke.

**Chopiezu: **benarkaaaah? Kau tau chop, ketika aku sedang mengetik ini, aku sendirian di KBU, ada rapat CommCharity dan setelah satu setengah jam berlalu aku hanya bersama VAIO ini alias belom ada yang dateng. Disini panas dan aku mulai berfotosintesis. Oke, cukup curcolnya. Keinget apa kamu? Wkwkwk. Yosh terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri me-review yaaa! Kapan kita bisa ketemu? Aku kuangeeeeeen!

**Loki another face of Lucifer: **doumo arigatou gozaimaaaaasu! Aku juga suka banget yang itu, syukurlah kalau kamu juga suka. Ngng, hint ke-dua? Ngngngngng, hiyaaa aku nggak tauuuu Dx

Oke, _happy reading minna!_

* * *

><p><strong>Side-story from Grow Up, Flowers!<strong>

**Love Labyrinth**

**Chapter ****9****: ****It hurts, you know?**

** Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke **

**Written by: undine-yaha**

Juumonji memasuki rumah Hana dengan setengah mengamuk. Satu, waktunya dengan Nagisa berkurang. Dua, ia merasa kalau Hana sudah lama sakit, tapi ia terus memforsir dirinya hingga sekarang ia benar-benar tak berkutik lagi.

"Juumonji-kun, kenapa tidak memberi salam?" tanya Mamori keheranan, melihat Juumonji tahu-tahu sudah berada di ruang TV.

"Kekeke, semangat sekali kau," Hiruma terkekeh, "Si Gendut bahkan belum sampai."

"Giguggu baba yuyummpai," tiru Kiseki yang digendong Mamori.

"Hana di kamar?" tanya Juumonji, tak menggubris.

Mamori mengangguk. "Iya, dia baru saja minum obat."

"Oi, dasar penyihir ceroboh!" sentak Juumonji, nyelonong ke kamar Hana, "sok kuat, sekarang lihat keadaanmu!"

Hana sedang berbaring sambil memeluk gulingnya tercinta. Ia melirik malas ke arah Juumonji.

"Aduh, berisiknya, maaf Pak Pengacara, sepertinya gara-gara aku waktumu dengan Klien Nagisa jadi terganggu," ujar Hana seakan mengetahui pikiran Juumonji.

Juumonji gelagapan. "Sialan. Lekaslah sembuh!" ia keluar dari kamar Hana sambil menggerutu.

Hana melengos. Sulit rasanya untuk tidur sementara badannya terasa panas seperti ini sementara efek obat tadi membuatnya mengantuk perlahan-lahan.

"Jijjiiii," Kiseki mengulurkan tangannya, minta digendong.

"Hei, Chibi," Juumonji mengulurkan tangan dan menerima Kiseki dari Mamori.

"Jiii," Kiseki terlihat muram.

"Iya, Kak Hana sedang sakit. Jangan rewel, ya," Juumonji tersenyum. Kiseki hanya diam, mengamati Mamori dan Hiruma yang sedang meributkan entah apa.

'_Kalau keadaan Hana begini, Kiseki dalam bahaya,' _batin Juumonji, menatap rambut ikal yang tipis dan berwarna pirang itu, _'tidak apa-apa. Aku dan yang lainnya pasti bisa menjaga Chibi!'_

~GrowUp!~

Semakin malam rumah Hana semakin ramai. Monta datang membawa buah dan salah satu apelnya dijadikan mainan oleh Kiseki.

"Lho, dahinya Chibi kenapa?" tanya Monta. Kiseki sedang digendong oleh Suzuna.

"Kata Mamo-nee sih tadi Kiseki terbang dan tidak diawasi Yo-nii, terus nabrak pintu," cerita Suzuna.

"Ck ck ck, kasian sekali Chibi. Hiruma-san terlalu deh," Monta mengelus-elus kepala Kiseki.

"Tapi Hiruma dan Kiseki benar-benar seperti ayah dan anak," Kurita berkomentar, mengunyah kentang goreng yang dibelinya bersama Musashi ketika datang ke rumah Hana. "Tadi mereka sempat menonton amefuto bersama dan teriak-teriak bareng!"

"KO-KOMPAK!" tambah Komusubi dengan ekspresi meyakinkan.

"YA~! Bukankah itu sangat menarik?" Suzuna berkata pada Kiseki, mencium pipi tembemnya.

"Aaah, asal nggak ketularan sifat _devil _MAX-nya Hiruma-san saja!" Monta mengambil pisangnya yang keempat dan segera memakannya dengan setengah kesal.

"Yeah, apalagi ketularan sifat monyet," ledek Kuroki sambil nyengir jahil pada Monta.

"APA KATAMU?" Monta ngamuk dan berusaha memukul Kuroki, tapi sia-sia. Bagaimanapun juga teknik berkelahi Kuroki berada di level jauh lebih tinggi dari Monta.

Toganou dan yang lainnya hanya bisa tertawa melihat Kiseki yang bertepuk tangan, seakan Monta dan Kuroki itu sedang melakukan sebuah permainan.

Pandangan Kurita menyapu seisi ruangan. _'Musashi mana, ya?'_

~GrowUp!~

Selagi orang-orang tertawa-tawa di ruang TV, Musashi yang berdiri di dekat kamar Hana tak sengaja melihat ke dalam. Pintunya setengah terbuka. Terlihat Hana sedang tidur menghadap ke dinding.

'_Oh, sedang istirahat,' _Musashi berkata dalam hati dan baru akan menutup pintu itu ketika ia mendengar isakan.

_Kicker _itu menghela nafas.

"Apalagi yang kautangisi? Tidur sana," ucapnya pelan tapi tetap bisa terdengar oleh Hana.

Hana sedikit terkejut. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke guling yang dipeluknya.

"Bukan urusanmuuu," sahut Hana tanpa membalikkan badan dengan suara teredam. Nadanya seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta dibelikan balon. "Tolong tutup pintunya dan tinggalkan aku sendirian."

Musashi mengernyitkan alis. Sebelum pintu itu ia tutup rapat, ia menyempatkan diri berkata, "Cepat sembuh, cengeng," ucapnya cuek dan tegas.

Hanya Kurita yang menyadari ia sempat mengobrol dengan Hana ketika Musashi mendekat ke gerombolan yang sedang tertawa-tawa sambil duduk di karpet itu.

"Hana-chan kenapa?" tanya Kurita pelan.

Musashi mengangkat bahu. "Ia menangis. Entah apa yang ditangisi."

Kurita dan Komusubi terkejut bersamaan. "Eeeh? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Biarkan saja," Musashi mendengus, "aku benar-benar tidak paham kenapa yang namanya wanita itu suka aneh-aneh."

"Aneh?" Kurita mencomot satu stik Pocky yang juga sedang dimakan Komusubi. "Mungkin kita saja ya yang tidak bisa memahami mereka?"

Musashi diam saja. Kurita dan Komusubi saling berpandangan.

"Perlukah kita ke sana dan menghiburnya?" tanya Kurita.

"Tidak usah, dia bilang padaku untuk meninggalkannya sendirian saja," jawab Musashi.

~GrowUp!~

Gerombolan ribut itu semakin menjadi. Monta terus menjadi bulan-bulanan yang lain sampai Sena yang notabene sahabat dekatnya juga ikut tertawa.

"Senaaaa! Kau pengkhianat, kenapa kau ikut tertawa?" teriak Monta.

"Hei, tidak bisakah kalian tenang sedikit?" protes Juumonji, satu-satunya orang yang tidak tertawa selain Hiruma di ruang TV itu. Wajahnya terus merengut sejak tadi, seakan memikirkan sesuatu yang serius.

"Kenapa, bro? Berantem ya, sama Nagisa-chaaan?" tanya Kuroki, kembali menjahili orang.

"Kekeke! Jadi si kakak tertua sudah punya pacar sialan bernama Nagisa, ya? Oh, aku tahu," Hiruma membolak-balik Akuma Te Chou-nya, "Kaede Nagisa, benar kan?"

Juumonji menggeram malu. Sekarang ia yang jadi bahan tertawaan.

"Bukan!" elak Juumonji, "bukan itu yang sedang kupikirkan!"

"Eeh, terus siapa dong?" tanya Suzuna, menyerahkan Kiseki pada Mamori.

Juumonji diam saja. Otak Kuroki bekerja cepat, memikirkan bahan keisengan lain.

"Oooh, kalau bukan Nagisa berartiii," cengiran jahil Kuroki muncul lagi, semua melihat ke arahnya dengan ingin tahu, "Hana, ya?"

Semua melongo kecuali Hiruma. Kiseki juga memasang tampang cengo seperti yang lain, tapi karena ikut-ikutan saja. Selebihnya ia tidak tahu kenapa orang-orang berekspresi demikian.

Juumonji sontak menjitak kepala Kuroki. "Apa maksudmu barusan, haaaah?"

"Aww, sakit bro! Aku kan hanya bercanda," Kuroki membela diri.

"Aku sedang memikirkan yang lain—"

"_NANI?_ Kau punya cewek lain?" Kuroki dan Toganou menatap Juumonji dengan tatapan: sum-peh-loe?

Juumonji mulai frustasi dengan kedua saudara, ups, sahabatnya ini. Mungkin karena mereka berdua jomblo, jadi yang dipikirin cewek melulu. Tapi Juumonji sendiri juga jomblo, tuh.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Chibi, bodoh," tukas Juumonji, "kalau musuh tahu Hana sakit, mereka akan semakin mudah menyerang Chibi. Kita harus waspada!"

DEG!

Mamori tiba-tiba merasakan dingin yang amat menusuk. Aura yang begitu gelap dan jahat. Spontan ia memeluk Kiseki yang sedang digendongnya.

"A-ada apa ya?" gumamnya. Hiruma juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ketegangan menjalarinya.

Seketika itu juga, aliran listrik di rumah Hana padam.

"KYAAA!" Mamori yang selalu kaget kalau berada dalam kegelapan memekik dengan panik. Semua orang langsung berdiri.

"Listriknya padam?" Sena menggaruk kepalanya, bingung.

"Firasatku mengatakan kalau hanya rumah ini yang listriknya padam," Musashi berkata, "nyalakan layar ponsel kalian! Hati-hati!"

Mamori membeku, pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia memeluk Kiseki erat-erat dalam ketakutan. Cahaya dari layar-layar ponsel mulai terlihat, berusaha menerangi ruangan.

"Tetap di tempatmu. Jangan lepaskan bayi sialan itu," bisik Hiruma di telinga Mamori sambil berdiri di belakangnya, berjaga kalau-kalau ada yang berniat membahayakan Mamori dan Kiseki.

Mamori mulai merasa tenang. "Baik, Hiruma-kun."

Tapi ketenangan itu langsung buyar ketika melihat kilatan cahaya dari dalam kamar Hana, sekaligus suara erangan dan bunyi yang terdengar seperti benturan.

"SPARKLING STAR!"

"Itu suara Ao-chan! Itu sebuah mantra!" teriak Suzuna.

Listrik di rumah itu menyala kembali. Suzuna akan mendekati pintu, tapi Sena menghalanginya.

"Jangan, berbahaya!" kata Sena, "berikan aku lencana itu!"

Suzuna segera memberikan lencana ajaib yang diminta Sena. Sementara itu, Monta mencoba membuka pintu kamar Hana.

"Sialan MAX! Terkunci!" rutuk Monta.

Musashi yang merasa terakhir kali menutup pintu itu langsung kaget dan mencoba membukanya juga. Tidak bisa.

"Aneh. Aku hanya menutupnya tadi. Kurasa Aoihoshi tidak mungkin menguncinya!" ucap Musashi. Ia menendang pintu itu sekuat tenaga. Nihil.

"HUWAAA! APA YANG SEDANG TERJADIII?" teriak Kurita panik, karena di dalam terdengar semakin gaduh. Berbagai mantra sedang diteriakkan.

"Menjauh dari kamar itu," Hiruma menarik Mamori mundur secara perlahan. Jantung Mamori berdegup kencang, tapi ia tak mau kehilangan kontrol dan tetap mengawasi Kiseki.

"Sepertinya pintu ini dikunci dengan sihir," ujar Musashi kesal. Tiga kali menendang pintu tapi tidak ada hasilnya.

"Sihir harus dilawan dengan sihir!" kata Sena. Ia memegang lencananya dan berseru, "Aktifkan! Heart Weapon!"

Lencana itu bersinar terang dan berubah menjadi aliran cahaya yang mengitari kaki Sena. Sepasang _spike shoes_ keren terpasang di kakinya.

"Berhasil!" teriak Sena. Ia kemudian menghantam pintu dengan kakinya, BRAKK!

Pintu itu tidak rusak, tapi berhasil dibuka.

"Ajaib…," desis Suzuna.

Hana terkapar di lantai, di dekat lemari. Ia terpojok. Seorang wanita berambut ungu bergelombang melayang di atas tempat tidur Hana, menertawainya. Bersenang-senang dengan penderitaan musuhnya itu.

"Kekkai...," gumam Hana dengan napas tersengal. Tangannya mencoba membuat perisai bening di udara. Tapi ia terlalu lemah. Perisai itu sangat tipis sehingga setiap serangan yang diluncurkan dapat menembusnya dengan mudah.

"Ao-chan! Bertahanlah!" seru Suzuna.

Wanita berambut ungu itu, Viola, menggeram pada Suzuna dkk yang melihat dia dari luar kamar.

"Meskipun kalian berhasil melepas segel yang kupasang di pintu itu, kalian sudah terlambat."

Ia tersenyum sadis, mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Hana.

"ICE THORN(1)!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Ha-Ha Bersaudara, Kurita, dan Komusubi yang mengucapkan, "Aktifkan! Heart Weapon!"

Perisai-perisai sihir terpasang di tangan mereka. Dengan sigap mereka membentuk barisan _line_, tepat di depan Hana sebelum tombak-tombak es itu menyentuhnya.

TRANG! TRANG! KRAK!

Es-es itu terpental, beberapa patah. Nampaknya tombak-tombak itu punya hawa dingin yang sangat kuat.

"Brengsek. Dingin sekali," Toganou bisa merasakan tubuhnya bereaksi, seakan sedang berada di tengah salju.

Kuroki, Kurita, dan Komusubi menggigil.

"DI-DINGIN!" ucap Komusubi, setelah itu bersin.

_Dingin?_

Juumonji menoleh pada Hana yang ada di belakangnya. Semua tahu itu: Hana tidak tahan dingin. Ia meringkuk dengan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena kedinginan. Ia menggigil hebat.

"Hana!"

"EXPLOSION!"

"Argh!"

DHUAAAAR!

Juumonji baru saja akan berbalik untuk menolong Hana, tapi Viola melihatnya dan segera menyerangnya. Untung saja ia dan _linemen_ lain sigap menahan ledakan hitam itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aktifkan. Heart Weapon."

Itu tadi adalah Musashi, ia melangkah dengan samurainya ke depan barisan pertahanan—menatap Viola tajam.

"Cepat pergi dari sini," tukasnya dingin, "sebelum kami bertindak."

"Kaupikir aku takut padamu?" sentak Viola, "kenapa kalian susah-susah melindungi penyihir dan bayi itu? Serahkan mereka berdua padaku dan hidup kalian akan tenang!"

"Hana-chan dan Kiseki-chan adalah keluarga kami!" jawab Kurita lantang, "kami akan saling menjaga dan melindungi!"

"Mamaah?" Kiseki merasa khawatir dan bingung dengan teriakan-teriakan yang didengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, kami tidak akan menyerahkanmu," ucap Mamori lembut, membelai rambut pirang tipis itu.

Suzuna gemetaran melihat kondisi Hana. Ia ingin mengeluarkannya dari dalam kamar dan mengamankannya, tapi situasi terlalu berbahaya.

"Berlindung, Suzuna," kata Sena, menelan ludah mengatasi kegugupannya. Monta berdiri tegak di sebelahnya, mereka berjaga berdua.

Juumonji kembali melirik ke belakang. Tidak bisa. Selangkah saja ia bergerak, barisan _line_ akan terbuka. Kalau ada serangan lagi, bukannya berhasil menyelamatkan Hana, bisa-bisa mereka berdua terluka.

"Aku benci kalian semua!" sentak Viola emosi, "kalian sudah membantu _dia_ untuk membunuh Pimpinan kami!" ia menunjuk Hana.

"Kami tidak akan bertindak kalau kau tidak menyerang duluan!" kata Juumonji. _'Cepatlah pergi, sialan! Pergi!'_

"Pimpinanmulah yang memulai perang. Dia orang jahat!" tambah Kuroki.

"Sekarang pergilah dari sini!" sahut Toganou.

"FUGO!" Komusubi ikutan.

Viola berteriak kesal. Ia baru akan mengeluarkan ledakan, tapi tiba-tiba pusaran hitam terbentuk di belakangnya. Nero muncul dari dalam sana, menarik Viola pergi.

"Siapa lagi itu?" Kurita mengernyit.

"Nero," gumam Hana lirih. Tubuhnya serasa membeku. Beberapa patahan es tersebar di sekelilingnya, berasap. Memancarkan dingin yang menusuk.

Viola dan Nero berdebat. Tapi akhirnya, semua orang lega karena mereka berdua pergi dari sana. Nero berhasil membawa Viola pergi.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa masalahnya, yang jelas aku bersyukur mereka sudah pergi," Kurita menghela napas lega.

"Ao-chan!" Suzuna menghambur ke dalam kamar. Juumonji akhirnya bisa berbalik dan berlutut untuk menolong Hana yang masih bergelung dan gemetar itu.

"Hei! Kau masih sadar kan? Kau bisa bergerak?" tanya Juumonji. Ia dan Suzuna membantu mengangkat punggung Hana. Ia bersandar pada Suzuna.

"Tolong… singkirkan esnya," pinta Hana.

"Se-serahkan pada kami!" sahut Komusubi. Ia dan Kurita menjauhkan es-es itu dari Hana. Tak lama es itu mulai menghilang menjadi asap.

"Heart Weapon, nonaktif," ucap Musashi. Ia mengambil selimut yang ada di atas tempat tidur.

"Ini selimut," katanya sambil menyerahkan selimut itu pada Juumonji.

Juumonji menyelimuti Hana dan berkata, "Pakai ini sampai menggigilnya berhenti."

"Hana-chan, bagaimana kondisinya?" Mamori masuk ke dalam kamar sementara Komusubi, Kurita, Toganou, dan Kuroki keluar dari sana. Kiseki berada dalam gendongannya. Kalung semanggi berdaun empat milik bayi itu bersinar kehijauan.

Suzuna menyentuh dahi Hana dengan telapak tangannya. "Badannya masih panas…."

"Nanti kalau menggigilnya sudah berhenti, kita bawa dia ke tempat tidur dan ambil selimutnya. Aku akan menyiapkan air untuk kompres," Mamori memberi instruksi.

Hiruma mendengus dan kembali duduk di sofa. Situasi kritis sudah lewat. Tapi bukan berarti peristiwa gawat tidak akan datang lagi. Banyak kemungkinan. Untuk saat ini, ia bisa lega karena tidak ada yang terluka.

~GrowUp!~

Suzuna menatap sahabat-beda-dunia-nya itu dengan iba.

"_Ne, _Ao-chan," panggilnya, "kenapa kau menangiiis?"

"Dinginnya menyiksa ya?" Mamori mengangkat handuk dingin itu untuk mencelupkannya lagi ke baskom berisi air es di meja. "Tahan ya, kompres ini akan membantu menurunkan demammu…."

"_Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, minasan_," Hana berkata pelan.

"Hey, masih berpikir kalau kau merepotkan kami?" tanya Suzuna, "kita kan berteman, Ao-chan! Saling merepotkan itu biasa! Sudah, jangan kaupikirkan lagi!"

Hana tersenyum tipis. "Yeah."

"Aku sudah menelepon Yukimitsu. Sebentar lagi dia akan kemari," Musashi berkata dari pintu kamar.

"YA~! Terima kasih Musha-syan!" sahut Suzuna.

Musashi mengangkat alis. "Menangis lagi, eh?"

"_Lagi_?" Mamori dan Suzuna berpandangan. Terdengar jeritan Kiseki dari luar. Sepertinya Kuroki iseng mengambil mainannya.

Hana memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, merasakan aliran air mata yang panas itu mengalir menuruni pipinya.

"Aku… entahlah. Aku merasa letih." Ia mengembuskan napas. Panas juga. "Semua terjadi sangat cepat tanpa ada jeda untukku beristirahat."

"Ao-chaan," Suzuna merengut.

"Maaf, aku manja dan cengeng seperti anak kecil," Hana tertawa sedih, "sudahlah. Dikeluhkan pun takkan ada habisnya."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, jadi kau bisa sehat lagi dan nggak _gundah gulana_ kayak gitu," sahut Musashi, yang sedikit cerewet kali ini, sebelum pergi dari sana.

"_Lagi_?" Mamori mengulang dengan penasaran, "apa sebelum ini kau menangis, Hana-chan?"

"Err, gitu deh," Hana merasa malu sendiri.

"Lalu, Musha-syan melihatmu?" tanya Suzuna. Hana mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lalu dia bilang apa?" tanya Suzuna lagi. Antenanya aktif.

"Apa-apaan antenamu itu? Tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami!" protes Hana dengan suara parau. "Dia hanya menyuruhku untuk lekas sembuh, itu saja!"

"Ooh, ya sudah, kalau begitu istirahatlah dan jangan nangis lagi ya?" Mamori mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya.

"Iya, aku hanya capek saja kok dengan semua ini," sahut Hana.

_Aku lelah…._

_Aku lelah dan bahu yang biasa kugunakan sebagai tempat bersandar sedang tidak ada di sini…._

~GrowUp!~

Yukimitsu datang beberapa menit kemudian, membawa sup hangat untuk semuanya. Ia ke kamar Hana bersama Mamori dan Suzuna untuk memeriksa Hana sementara yang lain ribut ingin mencicipi sup yang menggoda selera itu. Mereka juga memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Hana supaya bisa lebih mudah kalau-kalau terjadi situasi darurat.

Juumonji menjauh dari gerombolan teman-temannya untuk membalas SMS dari Nagisa. Nagisa menanyakan keadaan Hana. Juumonji menjelaskan dan mengingatkan Nagisa untuk tidak usah datang karena takut ketularan—lebih tepatnya—takut kalau Nagisa sampai terlibat pertarungan.

"Aku menginap di rumah Hana. Tidak usah khawatir, aku bersama teman-teman yang lain. Kasihan kalau Chibi tidak ada yang menjaga," gumam Juumonji, mencoba merangkai kata-kata untuk dikirim pada ponsel Nagisa.

Sementara Juumonji menenangkan hati Nagisa, Musashi sedang mengatasi kegalauannya.

"Gen-kun, sudah malam. Belum tidur?" tanya Sara yang sedang meneleponnya.

"Ya, sebentar lagi," jawab Musashi singkat. "Kau tidak tidur, Fujiwara?"

Sejenak tak ada jawaban. "Gen-kun, ramai sekali suaranya. Kau sedang di kantor, atau?"

"Aku ada di…."

Musashi terhenti. Kenapa? Kenapa setelah kejadian malam itu, lalu keesokan paginya, semua berjalan lancar dan sekarang harus berantakan? Sara terlihat begitu bahagia, bangun dan menemui Musashi yang sedang sikat gigi di kamar mandi. Setelah itu mereka sarapan bersama. Sara bahkan membantu membuat sarapan.

Musashi senang melihat tawa itu. Mengantar Sara ke apartemennya, menunggu sejenak, lalu mengantarnya ke kantor. Senyum Sara tak pernah putus.

"_Kamar Gen-kun rapi dan nyaman sekali_," begitu Sara memuji ketika Musashi sedang menyetir, "_aku tidur sangat nyenyak semalam!_"

Musashi masih ingat benar ketika ia yang pelit senyum itu bisa tersenyum simpul—khas dirinya. _"Aku juga tidur nyenyak. Terima kasih selimutnya_."

"Kau ada dimana, Gen-kun?"

Lamunan Musashi buyar.

"Aku ada di rumah Aoihoshi," akhirnya kebenaran itu terungkap juga dari mulutnya.

Sara merasakan tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel menegang. Bantal yang ada di pangkuannya ia remas dengan emosi. Rasa kesal menyeruak dari dalam pikirannya, menyesakkan dadanya.

"Sedang apa di sana?" Sara berusaha bertanya setenang mungkin. Ia tak mau Musashi tahu perasaannya lalu menerima kenyataan bahwa _mungkin _Musashi tidak punya perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Itu terlalu perih.

"Aoihoshi sedang sakit dan aku bersama teman-teman yang lain memutuskan untuk menginap di rumahnya. Jadi kami bisa membantu menjaga si kecil dan merawat Aoihoshi bersama-sama," jelas Musashi. Dia bukan pembohong. Faktanya memang itu yang terjadi.

"Menginap?" Sara berucap tanpa sadar. _Semalam aku menginap di rumahmu dan sekarang kau menginap di rumah wanita lain?_

Musashi bingung. Suara Sara bukan suara orang yang bahagia. Bukan suara wanita yang terus cerah-ceria sepanjang tadi malam dan tadi pagi.

"Maaf," entah kenapa pria itu meminta maaf, "kami menginap beramai-ramai hanya untuk memudahkan menjaga si kecil…."

"Iya, kau benar," Sara tersenyum ketika matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "semoga Hana cepat sembuh, ya? Oyasumi, Gen-kun!"

Telepon diputus. Sara tidak tahan lagi.

"Fuji—"

Terlambat untuk memanggilnya. _Déjà vu. _Telepon yang diputus secara sepihak seperti ini telah terjadi sebelumnya.

'_Oyasumi,'_ Musashi ingin mengatakan itu, tapi kata itu hanya sempat terucap di dalam hatinya.

~GrowUp!~

Kaede Nagisa menarik selimutnya yang berwarna putih dengan motif ceri, menyelimuti dirinya hingga leher.

'_Kenapa?'_ batinnya, _'kenapa harus Kak Hana? Bukankah kalian berteman? Kenapa?'_

Nagisa mencoba tidur, tapi sulit. Ia menangis dalam diam, dalam perasaan yang tak sanggup ia ungkapkan, yang ia tak tahu apa jawabannya.

Mungkin ia akan tertidur sebentar lagi, tapi mungkin ia akan bermimpi buruk.

_Jika kau ada di sisiku,_

_Tak peduli sesedih apapun mimpi yang kualami, aku tidak akan peduli._

Mengingat lagu itu membuat Nagisa semakin larut dalam tangisnya.

[bersambung…]

1. Ice Thorn: tombak-tombak yang terbuat dari es. Tidak terlalu panjang tetapi hawa dinginnya sangat kuat, sampai-sampai mengeluarkan asap.

* * *

><p>Itu tadi lirik lagu Pray dari Tommy Heavenly6. :D<p>

Baiklah! Bagaimana ceritanya? Semoga kalian suka. Maaf kalo ada yang nggak berkenan ya. Jangan lupa untuk mereview, karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku. Hmm, kelihatannya semakin rumit saja cerita ini. Dan, **spoiler untuk chapter depan, **Masato akan datang! Adakah diantara kalian yang menunggu kedatangan Masato? Hehehehe.

Yosh, sampai jumpa lagi secepatnya yaaa!


	10. Disguise

HAAAAAAI! *nyengir**taboked*

Aku datang lagi hahahaha. Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Terima kasih ya buat yang udah ngeripyu! Ada: **Just 'Monta –YukiYovi, Aoihoshi-1412 **sudah kubalas lewat PM yaa~

Juga:

**Animea Lover Ya-ha: **heii, makasih banyak yaaa, udah mau ngeripyu. Hehehe, aku rencana mau bikin hirumamo lagi sih, tapi setelah fic ini dan Taki's Love Life selesai. Mudah2an seru. Sambil menunggu, aku udah publish fic oneshot HiruMamo, judulnya Tanpa Kata. Sempatkan membacanya ya! xD

**Yuki kineshi: **hehehe makasih banyaaak! Nanti review lagi ya~

**Loki another face of Lucifer: **ohooo akhirnya aku tahu siapa kau! Hehehe makasih banyak pujiannya… aaah, enggak, bukan Ao Hana yang dikerubutin tapi Ao Chibi! Hihihi… spesial untuk anda, 'bunga yang lain' itu akhirnya muncul juga di chap ini. Terima kasih reviewnya! :D

**Chopiezu: **hihihi. Gapapa kok Chop. Lagipula di chap ini kau menjadi asistenku hahaha. Jadi alien? Not sounds great for me, aku gamau dikejar mogadorian medeni itu. Kakek musashi bakal keliatan gaul ya, kalo ngomong GALAU. *kicked* iya, LoveLab emang isinya bergalau ria, LOL. Yosh terima kasih sudah meripyu dan membantuku menyelesaikan chap ini!

YOSH! _Happy reading_.

* * *

><p><strong>Markas Black Magic<strong>

Viola tersenyum melihat citra dalam bola kristalnya. Aikuza Hana datang dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dari senyummu, aku tahu kau menemukan sesuatu," ia berkata dengan suara datarnya, "beritahu aku."

"Kebencian adalah sumber dari kekuatan kegelapan yang paling dahsyat," kata Viola, "lihatlah dua gadis ini. Kebencian mereka pada Aoihoshi Hana mulai bangkit."

Hana melihat ke bola Kristal Viola. "Mengapa begitu?"

Viola melengos. "Hmm bagaimana ya menjelaskan pada anak kecil sepertimu?" godanya.

Hana tidak terpancing. "Kau tahu tidak, Nero lebih sayang aku daripada kau."

Viola melotot. Hana memberikan serangan balasan.

"Oke, aku menyerah, tapi tidak usah memancingku dengan pernyataan bohong seperti itu," tukas Viola. Hana tersenyum setan. Akhirnya Viola menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi antara Aoihoshi Hana, Takekura Gen, Fujiwara Sara, Juumonji Kazuki, dan Kaede Nagisa.

"Semua sudah kuceritakan. Ada rencana?" tanya Viola.

Hana berpikir sejenak.

"Aku tahu," ia berkata. Viola bersorak dalam hati.

"Sihir penyamaran," Hana mengungkap rencananya perlahan, "sihir tingkat tinggi. Sihir terlarang. Kita akan menggunakannya."

Viola tersenyum. "Pintar. Itulah cara kita, melakukan apa yang dilarang. Kita akan bekerjasama berdua, bukan? Kurasa Nero tidak bisa ikut serta, dia kan masih dalam masa pemulihan!"

Hana menoleh ke arah kamar tempat Nero berada. Setelah Viola ketahuan pergi ke tempat Aoihoshi Hana sendirian, Nero langsung menyusulnya dan membawanya pulang. Sesampainya di markas, Nero dan Viola bertengkar hebat.

Sekarang peperangan mereka sudah reda. Nero tidur nyenyak di kamarnya.

"Justru itu, sayang sekali. Nero akan sangat mahir dalam rencanaku ini," Hana menyayangkan. Viola mengernyit. _Rencana seperti apa sebetulnya yang dipikirkan anak ini?_

**Side-story from Grow Up, Flowers!**

**Love Labyrinth**

**Chapter ****10****: ****Disguise**

** Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer for Aikuza Hana: Demonicola **

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Writer's assistant: Chopiezu**

**Aoihoshi Residence, Midnight**

_PHAAAAAW….  
><em>

Sebuah pusaran cahaya putih yang menyilaukan tiba-tiba muncul di dalam rumah Hana, di antara ruang TV dan ruang makan—yang berarti—di tengah-tengah Hiruma dan kawan-kawan yang sedang tidur.

Mereka langsung terbangun karena silau.

"MUKYAAA!" jerit Monta karena pusaran cahaya putih itu berada tepat di depannya.

"Aktifkan Heart Weapon kalian!" perintah Hiruma. Dia menyuruh teman-temannya mengaktifkan Heart Weapon mereka, tetapi dirinya sendiri tidak melakukan itu. Kenapa?

"Pusaran cahaya putih adalah gerbang dimensi dari _white magic_," Yuki mengatakan jawabannya setelah menuliskan 'pusaran cahaya putih' di ensiklopedi ajaibnya. Hiruma ingat ketika ia dan Mamori diculik, pusaran yang menarik Mamori adalah pusaran berwarna putih. Itu sebabnya ia memerintahkan teman-temannya saja, untuk jaga-jaga.

"B-berarti b-bukan musuh ya?" tanya Sena gemetar.

"Seharusnya bukan. Tetap siaga," Hiruma berdiri tegak dan dengan lirikan mata menyuruh Kurita berjaga di depan pintu kamar Hana. Mamori, Kiseki, dan Suzuna juga berada di dalam sana.

Hampir satu menit setelah pusaran itu muncul dengan sinar yang menyala-nyala, sesosok manusia seakan terlempar keluar dari dalam pusaran itu dan langsung ambruk menabrak Monta.

"Monta!"

"Monta-_kun_!"

Monta terduduk sambil menyangga lelaki berambut hitam yang membawa ransel itu. Semua berkumpul mendekati Monta.

"Tunggu," Sena mulai menyadari mengapa Monta menahan orang itu agar tidak jatuh ke lantai, "dia—"

Monta membaringkan lelaki itu di lantai dengan perlahan. Semua orang menahan napas ketika melihat siapa orang itu.

"Iya. Tidak salah lagi, dia Niwa Masato," kata Monta muram, melihat lelaki itu tak sadarkan diri.

~GrowUp!~

Niwa Masato mulai mendengar suara-suara disekitarnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing, tapi ia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya.

Visinya mulai jelas. Ia sedang berbaring. Ada plafon di atasnya. Banyak orang mengelilinginya. Wajah-wajah yang tidak asing lagi.

"Masato!" panggil Monta, "kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Raimon," Masato sontak duduk dan akhirnya mengetahui kalau ia berbaring di sofa ruang TV. Ruang TV rumah Aoihoshi Hana. _Ia berhasil sampai di tempat yang ia tuju._

"Niwa-_san_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sena.

"Bagaimana bisa kau datang ke sini, Masato-_kun_?" tanya Kurita.

"Hei hei hei! Tenang dulu teman-teman!" Mamori datang membawa secangkir teh. "Dia baru saja sadar, jangan langsung diberondong pertanyaan seperti itu."

Mamori menaruh cangkir teh itu di meja. "Ini tehnya. Silakan diminum."

"Terima kasih, Kak," sahut Masato. Ia meminum tehnya perlahan-lahan. Semua orang masih memandanginya dalam tanda tanya. _Bagaimana Masato bisa ada di sini? Kenapa ia tidak sadarkan diri ketika tiba di sini?_

Masato sendiri masih menenangkan dirinya. Ia tahu setelah ini ia harus memberikan penjelasan. Tapi ia sendiri juga akan meminta penjelasan. _Di mana Hana? Kenapa semua orang ada di rumahnya tengah malam seperti ini?_

Ia menangkap sosok Kiseki yang sedang tidur di keretanya, di dekat pintu kamar Hana. Kurita berada di dekatnya. Untuk sekarang, Masato bisa menghela napas lega.

~GrowUp!~

Semua orang terperangah mendengar penjelasan Masato, kecuali Hiruma dan Musashi, tentu saja. Gerbang dimensi sementara, status Kiseki yang ternyata putri raja, juga siapa sebenarnya orang-orang yang selama ini berusaha membunuh Hana dan Kiseki. Terlalu banyak fakta yang terungkap dalam semalam hingga sulit untuk memercayai semuanya.

"_Anooo, _Masato-_kun_," Kurita menunjuk benda berbentuk seperti jam tangan di pergelangan tangan Masato, "itu… Heart Weapon?"

Masato tersenyum memandang benda itu. "Ah, iya benar. Baginda Ratu memberikannya padaku sesaat sebelum aku masuk ke gerbang dimensi sementara itu."

"Waah, keren," celetuk Kuroki, "kekuatan seperti apa yang kaudapat?"

Masato menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Dan, belum mau tahu."

Kuroki mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Sekarang, bisa nggak kalian jelaskan padaku tentang situasi yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Masato. Nadanya tegas. Mamori dan Suzuna saling berpandangan. Hana selalu curhat pada mereka tentang Masato, jadi mereka tahu betul sifat Masato itu seperti apa.

Tapi mereka belum tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Jawaban yang tidak akan membuat Masato marah pada Hana.

Apalagi soal giliran jaga….

"Begini, sebetulnya ketika Chibi datang, kami memutuskan untuk ikut membantu mengasuhnya bersama Hana. Jadi, kami membuat semacam giliran jaga…"

Mamori dan Suzuna berusaha menahan ekspresi kecewa mereka mendengar perkataan Monta barusan.

Monta menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari awal Hana datang, Kiseki, semuanya. Kurita dan Sena juga ikut membantu ia bercerita.

Juumonji diam seribu bahasa. _Nggak. Dia nggak tahu aku pernah nggak sengaja memegang tangan Hana. Kuroki dan Toga juga nggak akan berani mengatakan itu padanya._

Musashi diam tanpa kata. _Oke. Dia tahu aku menyusul Aoihoshi setelah ia diusir oleh Hiruma di acara reuni. Tapi—hei—aku hanya ingin melihat keadaannya. Sama sekali tidak ada maksud lain. Dia nggak akan marah soal ini, bukan?_

Masato diantar oleh Mamori dan Suzuna untuk melihat keadaan Hana setelah penjelasan untuknya selesai. Hana tidur pulas. Efek obat dan kelelahan.

"Ia berkeringat," Masato berkomentar, "mungkin panasnya sudah turun."

"Kurasa juga begitu," sahut Mamori. Masato mengangguk. Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa meluapkan perasaan rindunya sekarang. Mungkin nanti, jika Hana sudah bangun.

"Niwappe, kau juga sebaiknya beristirahat," ujar Suzuna. Ia, Mamori, dan Masato keluar dari dalam kamar. "Sena! Ayo, ajaklah Niwappe tidur!"

"Ayo, Niwa-_san_," Sena mengajak Masato ke sebuah 'ruang kosong' di dekat ia dan Monta. "Kelihatannya ruangan ini memang penuh, tapi nyaman kok, hehehe."

"Terima kasih," Masato tersenyum tipis. Ia ikut duduk bersandar ke tembok dan berusaha untuk tidur seperti yang lainnya. Mereka juga mulai kembali ke tempat masing-masing dan kembali memejamkan mata. Sofa yang tadi ditiduri Masato juga sudah kembali menjadi _singgasana Sang Iblis_.

~GrowUp!~

Dua jam telah berlalu. Suara-suara mendengkur—untungnya—tidak terlalu keras sudah terdengar. Masato tidak bisa tidur. Banyak yang ia pikirkan.

Ia melangkah keluar dari ruang TV ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sana. Monta dan yang lainnya 'bergelimpangan' di sekitar ruang TV dan ruang makan, jadi ruang tamu ini kosong.

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

Suara berat itu mengagetkannya. Musashi datang dan duduk di kursi satunya.

"Iya, emm, Kak, emm, maaf, siapa ya?" Masato bertanya dengan ekspresi setengah bingung dan setengah sungkan.

Musashi menatapnya datar. Masato jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak seperti Hana yang hapal semua nama kalian," ia berkata.

"Musashi," jawab Musashi cepat. "Namaku Musashi."

"O-oh, Kak Musashi ya, aku ingat wajahnya tapi aku lupa namanya," Masato menertawai dirinya. Tawa yang perlahan terdengar garing. Soalnya sekarang ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud di dalam cerita Monta tadi.

"Kaubilang tadi perjalananmu sangat buruk," Musashi berkata, membuat topik pembicaraan baru. Ia juga sedikit susah tidur, entah kenapa. Hiruma yang biasanya begadang sekarang berbaring di sofa dengan tenang. Musashi tahu, Hiruma tidak sepenuhnya tertidur.

Bahkan mungkin ia bisa mendengar suaranya dan Masato.

"Ah, iya," jawab Masato, "gerbang dimensi sementara itu benar-benar alat yang mengerikan. Masuk ke dalamnya sama dengan menyerahkan diri pada pusaran cahaya menyilaukan yang membuatmu pusing—berputar-putar—ditarik kesana-kemari selama hampir lima belas menit."

"Mendengarnya saja membuatku mual," Musashi berkomentar, mengacak rambut mohawknya.

"Yeah," Masato tertawa kecil. Ia agen yang terkenal dengan kemampuan menganalisa karakter seseorang. Perlahan ia bisa mengenali seperti apa Musashi itu. _Sepertinya, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka mendekati pacar orang lain, deh. Bukan sama sekali._

Masato mulai merasa nyaman. "Kalau gerbang dimensi biasa, hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk berpindah dimensi. Tapi gerbang sementara ini butuh lima belas menit. Apalagi ketika sampai, rasanya seperti ditendang keluar."

"Itulah kenapa kau pingsan. Rasa pusing dan kehabisan tenaga, bertahan dari energi-energi yang beradu dalam pusaran dimensi—entah apa itu. Yah, kau sudah menjelaskan itu tadi," sahut Musashi.

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Kak," panggil Masato, "aku ingin menanyakan ini sejak tadi. Kenapa Kakak menyusul Hana setelah diusir oleh 'setan _freak'_ itu?"

"Hmh," Musashi mendengus, "sudah kuduga kau akan menanyakannya."

"Lalu, apa jawabannya?" Masato melirik Musashi, mencari kebenaran.

"Aku ini bukan pembohong yang suka cari-cari alasan, jadi, aku ke sana hanya karena tidak enak padanya. Sebagai teman Hiruma, yang sudah berlaku kasar padanya, juga sebagai teman Aoihoshi—kurasa—aku harus menyusulnya," jelas Musashi.

Masato tak menyahut.

"Tolong jangan curiga padaku. Seperti tidak ada orang lain saja yang pantas dicurigai," tukas Musashi, "aku dan Aoihoshi hanya berteman. Kami semua berteman. Sesama teman wajib saling membantu, apalagi kami sangat senang pada Kiseki."

"Alasanmu—alasan kalian berada di sini adalah Kiseki?" Masato meyakinkan dirinya.

"Tepat," Musashi tersenyum tipis, "jadi, jangan curiga dan berpikir macam-macam pada kami."

"Aku minta maaf," ujar Masato cepat, "aku tahu seharusnya aku berterima kasih pada kalian semua. Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri kalau aku terlalu kesal dengan situasi ini. Sudah ada kalian semua di sini, Hana mungkin sudah tak menginginkan kehadiranku lagi—"

Musashi berdiri, memotong ucapan Masato.

"Sedikit curhat, aku ini belum pernah tahu apa itu cinta."

_Mungkin sudah? Entahlah, _Musashi membatin.

"Tapi akutahu Aoihoshi selalu memikirkanmu. Aku tahu ia sangat merindukanmu. Yah, setidaknya begitulah yang kudengar dari Anezaki dan Si Cheerleader itu."

Musashi menghela napas. Ia sudah berbicara SANGAT banyak malam ini.

"Bukan hanya aku, teman-teman yang lain juga tahu hal itu. Jadi, kau jangan merasa seperti itu, Niwa," Musashi mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Masato. Ia berjalan menuju ruang TV. Ia teringat ketika Hana menangis di kamarnya. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa, atau lebih tepatnya _karena siapa_ ia menangis.

"Aku juga sangat merindukannya," bisik Masato, entah pada siapa.

~GrowUp!~

**Kaede Residence**

**08.30 am**

Nagisa bergegas memakai _peep toe wedges_ kremnya dan menenteng tasnya.

"_Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_, aku berangkat dulu yaa!" pamitnya, "sepulang kuliah aku akan langsung ke Son Son!"

"Iya, hati-hati ya!" jawab Nyonya Kaede dari ruang makan.

"_Itte kimasu_!" kata Nagisa sambil membuka pintu. Kedua orang tuanya menyahut, "_Itte irasshai_!"

Baru beberapa langkah keluar kompleks perumahannya menuju halte, Nagisa dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang.

"_Ohayou_," sapa orang itu. Nagisa mematung.

"_O-ohayou, _Kak Juumonji," Nagisa balas menyapa. Nadanya menggantung. Orang itu memang Juumonji, tapi Nagisa merasa lain. _Seperti bukan Juumonji_.

"Apa kau terburu-buru?" tanya orang itu, yang terlihat sama persis seperti Juumonji Kazuki. Nagisa mendekat untuk melihat. Benarkah ia Juumonji? Memangnya siapa lagi?

"Nggak kok. Bagaimana keadaan Kak Hana? Apakah dia sudah sembuh?" tanya Nagisa, terpaksa mengingat kalau Juumonji semalam menginap di rumah Hana yang sedang sakit.

"Ia sudah baikan," jawab Juumonji.

"Syukurlah," Nagisa tersenyum, "ada perlu apa Kak menemuiku?"

"Nagisa, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting." Nagisa melihat Juumonji yang gugup dan gelisah. Tapi kemudian ia menatap Nagisa langsung ke mata cokelatnya. Intens. Nagisa seakan membeku, terkunci dalam tatapan mata orang itu.

Tapi entah kenapa, di satu sisi ia merasa ingin lari dari sana, seakan-akan orang di depannya ini adalah pembunuh yang telah lama mengincarnya.

GREP!

Sebelum sempat mengatakan apa-apa, orang itu memeluk Nagisa kuat-kuat. Nagisa terlalu kaget untuk berontak. Lagipula ia tahu Juumonji jauh lebih kuat darinya. Tak ada orang di jalanan itu. Hanya mereka berdua dan angin musim semi yang lembut.

"Aku sedikit bingung bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi, aku…"

Nagisa berdebar-debar. Tapi lagi-lagi, entah mengapa, Nagisa merasa ada yang lain pada Juumonji. _Apanya? _Pikiran Nagisa rasanya kacau.

"Aku, err, aku menyayangimu, Nagisa."

"M-maaf? Barusan Kakak ngomong apa?" Nagisa merasa salah dengar.

"Aku menyayangimu, Nagisa," ulang orang itu. "Tolong jangan bertanya dengan nada seakan aku sedang mempermainkanmu," ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menyentuh pipi Nagisa lembut. Nagisa benar-benar bingung akan apa yang sedang terjadi. '_Kak Juumonji bilang dia menyayangiku? Lalu, apakah ini berarti perasaanku padanya terbalaskan?' _pikir Nagisa.

"Maaf kalau mendadak, tapi, aku memang sudah menunggu-nunggu untuk bisa mengatakannya padamu," Juumonji terlihat kikuk, "sejak kita mulai dekat, aku mulai merasakan itu—tapi, kuharap kau tidak marah."

Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. "T-tentu aku tidak marah Kak!"

"Aku menyayangimu sebagai adik, Nagisa."

"A-adik?" Nagisa kembali terbata-bata. ADIK?

Ia merasakan hujaman kekecewaan dan kesedihan meliputi dirinya hingga ia merasa sesak.

"Kau tidak marah 'kan?"

Mata Nagisa mulai basah. Berakhir sudah. Juumonji tak menyadari perasaan cintanya. Ia sudah sangat berharap di awal tadi dan kini semuanya hancur.

"Nagisa, tolong jangan diam saja," Juumonji meremas kedua bahu Nagisa, menyadarkannya.

Nagisa sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Adakah orang lain yang Kakak sayangi selain aku?"

Juumonji menampakkan ekspresi terkejut dengan pertanyaan Nagisa. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Dan, hei, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kalau aku adalah adikmu," suara Nagisa bergetar karena menangis, "tidak maukah Kakak memberitahu sebetulnya siapa yang selama ini Kakak sukai?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. Nagisa merasa terpancing untuk mengetahui hal itu.

"Nagisa…"

Nagisa merasakan sentuhan di dekat matanya. Orang itu menyeka air matanya.

"Kalau Kakak nggak mau memberitahu, aku akan terus menangis," ia mengancam.

Juumonji terlihat tidak mau mengatakannya. Tapi perlahan ia mulai membuka mulutnya, memaksakan diri.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menanyakannya, tapi, baiklah, kalau memang kau ingin tahu," ia berkata, "aku—"

Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya. _Jangan. Jangan dia._

"—orang yang kusukai… adalah—"

_Jangan sebut nama itu._

"—Hana."

Hati Nagisa terlalu perih hingga air matanya tak mampu keluar lagi. "Sejak kapan?" ia memberanikan diri menatap mata pria muda dihadapannya. "Sejak kapan Kakak suka dengannya?"

Juumonji menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, risih dengan pertanyaan itu. "Aku tidak tahu… mungkin… sejak dia bergabung di Deimon Devil Bats…."

"Aku harus segera ke kampus. Selamat tinggal."

Nagisa berlari. Ia berlari meninggalkan Juumonji. Ia juga ingin berlari meninggalkan kenyataan pahit bahwa ternyata Juumonji dan Hana—tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Nagisa!"

"Jangan kejar aku!" teriak Nagisa. Ia bahkan tak sanggup melihat wajah Juumonji lagi.

Sesosok manusia yang terlihat sama persis dengan Juumonji itu tersenyum jahat.

"Ups, maafkan aku, aku terpaksa membuatmu menangis seperti itu."

Sosok pria muda berambut pirang dengan bekas luka di pipi itu perlahan berubah menjadi wanita berambut ungu dengan gaun hitam.

"Ah, patah hati itu memang sangat menyakitkan," ujarnya, "semoga aku tidak mengalaminya."

Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dan memunculkan sebuah pusaran hitam.

"Aku mulai paham kenapa _anak itu _bilang Nero akan cocok untuk pekerjaan ini. Huh, jadi maksudmu Nero itu jagonya mendekati wanita, ya?"

Wanita itu menghilang bersama pusaran hitam dengan ekspresi kesal.

~GrowUp!~

**Fujiwara Sara's apartment**

Sara baru saja keluar dari lift yang turun menuju lobi. Ia sangat tidak bersemangat untuk berangkat ke kantor pagi ini. Biasanya ia menelepon Musashi untuk mencari sumber semangat—tapi mengingat semalam Musashi menginap di rumah Hana, rasanya ia malah akan semakin tidak semangat kalau mendengar suaranya.

"Fujiwara."

"Aaah! Kenapa aku malah mendengar suaranya sih?" omel Sara. Sedetik kemudian ia kaget bukan main karena suara itu benar-benar berasal dari seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"G-Gen-_kun_?"

"Hei," Musashi menyapa lagi, "kau sudah mau berangkat ke kantor, ya?"

Ketika pria itu mendekat, Sara merinding. '_Kenapa udara jadi lebih dingin, ya?_' batin Sara bertanya-tanya.

"I-iya? Kenapa ya Gen-_kun_?" tanya Sara. Ia mulai gugup. Orang itu Musashi. Tapi Sara tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti ketika ia bersama Musashi sebelumnya. Alih-alih merasa nyaman, ia merasa ketakutan dan tidak aman.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," Musashi tersenyum tipis, melangkah ke pintu keluar lobi. Sara mengikuti dengan patuh.

'_Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,_' Sara membatin lagi. Perlahan Sara juga mulai menyadari kalau Musashi tidak berbau _sandalwood_.

Selama berada di dalam mobil, Sara hanya diam. Musashi juga diam saja, konsentrasi menyetir.

"Ke mana _pick-up_mu?" tanya Sara, memecah keheningan dan suasana dingin diantara mereka.

"Sedang dipakai di kantor," jawab orang itu santai.

"Semalam kau menginap di tempat Hana kan?" Sara melihat ke jalanan, muram. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Diam sesaat. Tak sampai lima menit lagi mereka akan sampai di kantor Sara.

"Itulah yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Sara menoleh, mencoba membaca ekspresi Musashi. Ia terlihat bimbang dan memikirkan sesuatu yang amat sulit.

"Ada apa?" Sara merasakan firasat buruk. Musashi ingin membicarakan sesuatu tentang Hana?

"Aku hanya bisa menceritakan ini padamu, karena, kupikir, kau mungkin mengerti."

Sara menegang. Ia menatap tas dari bahan _suede_ berwarna cokelat yang ada di pangkuannya lekat-lekat.

"Alasan kedua, yah, kau sangat dekat denganku saat ini, Fujiwara."

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Sara menatap pria itu tajam. Emosinya memuncak.

"Aku sudah lama mencoba menghilangkan perasaan ini, tapi, aku tidak bisa. Semakin aku mencoba melupakannya, semakin aku mengingatnya."

Kantor Sara sudah dekat. Batas kesabaran Sara untuk menahan air matanya juga sudah dekat.

"Akhirnya aku bisa jujur pada diriku sendiri setelah melihatnya sakit kemarin."

Sara menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia meremas tas cokelatnya.

'_Bangunkan aku_,' jeritnya dalam hati, '_tolong bangunkan aku. Seseorang. Tolong. Aku sedang bermimpi buruk—'_

Mobil itu berhenti di depan kantor Sara.

"Fujiwara, kurasa… aku… telah—"

Setitik air mata jatuh ke tas _suede _itu.

"—bagaimana aku mengatakannya?"

Sara memberanikan diri menatap Musashi dan bertanya dengan suara lirih.

"Katakan saja, siapa orangnya?" Sara tahu ia tidak siap menghadapi siapapun jawabannya.

Musashi mendengus.

"Aoihoshi. Aoihoshi… Hana."

Sara membuka pintu mobil, turun, dan berjalan secepat mungkin memasuki gedung kantor. Ia mendengar suara dari orang yang sangat disayanginya itu memanggilnya, tapi ia tidak mau peduli.

Ia ingin orang itu tahu bahwa ia sakit hati. Sara setengah berlari ke lift yang terbuka dan melihat Musashi berada di depan lift itu. Sara menggelengkan kepala.

"Nggak. Pergi," ucapnya. Pria itu terpaku.

Pintu lift menutup. Sosok berambut mohawk itu tak terlihat lagi. Fujiwara Sara, sendirian di dalam lift, memeluk tasnya erat-erat dan menangis dalam diam.

Musashi tersenyum licik lalu melangkah menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan pintu lobi gedung. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dengan tenang. Ia duduk dengan tangan memegang setir. Mobil itu mulai melaju.

"Fiuh. Mudah sekali," sosok Musashi memudar menjadi gadis remaja dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata merah rubi. "Sekarang tinggal menunggu hasilnya."

~GrowUp!~

Setelah _scene _ala drama romantis terjadi diantara Hana dan Masato, sekarang mereka bisa dibilang bersitegang. Suzuna mengamati mereka dari pintu kamar. Hana sedang diinterogasi tentang apa saja yang ia lakukan selama Masato tidak ada. Sama dengan Hana, Suzuna khawatir Masato marah. Sementara itu, orang-orang mulai pulang ke tempat tinggal masing-masing.

Hana juga sudah diceritakan mengenai bagaimana Masato datang, Heart Weapon miliknya, siapa itu Kiseki, dan penyihir _black magic_ yang mengincar mereka.

"Maaf ya aku bertanya seperti tadi," ujar Masato lembut, "aku tahu caraku ini salah. Maaf ya."

Hana jadi merasa sungkan. "Nggak apa, sudah sepantasnya kok kamu bertanya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Fiuh, syukurlah," Suzuna bergumam.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat untuk memulihkan diri," Masato berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku pergi dulu."

Hana dan Suzuna langsung kaget. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hana.

"Sementara di Jepang, aku akan tinggal bersama Raimon, eh, Monta," Masato teringat Monta memintanya berhenti memanggilnya Raimon. "Aku mau mandi dan beristirahat. Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Hana khawatir.

"Kepikiran," Masato berbalik memunggungi Hana.

"Ya ampun, Masato. Sudahlah, aku sudah menceritakan semuanya. Percayalah, aku nggak macam-macam! Teman-temanku juga—"

"Iya, aku tahu," potong Masato. "Aku tahu."

"Jangan marah," pinta Hana, "_please_."

Masato menggeleng resah. "Nggak, aku nggak marah padamu. Aku juga nggak marah pada teman-temanmu. Aku cuma… kesal."

"Aku yang harus minta maaf," Masato mengepalkan tangannya, "maaf, aku masih kesal. Aku akan menemuimu lagi kalau _mood_ku sudah baik."

Hana baru mau membuka mulut untuk menahannya, tapi Masato sudah keburu keluar kamar, mengambil ranselnya, dan mengajak Monta pergi dari sana.

"Hei, Masato, jangan begitu, kasihan Hana." Hana mendengar suara Monta.

"Ayo pulang ke tempatmu," sahut Masato, tak menggubris Monta.

Suzuna dan Mamori segera menghampiri Hana. Hana tertunduk dan diam.

"Ao-_chan_," Suzuna menyentuh bahu hana, menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Dia memang begitu, lebih baik biarkan kami sendiri dulu," kata Hana.

"Panasmu sudah turun, tapi kau masih lemah. Yakin bisa sendiri?" tanya Mamori.

Hana mengangguk. "Aku hanya minta tolong siapkan air hangat untuk mandi, selanjutnya aku akan mengasuh Kiseki sendiri."

Suzuna cemberut. "Aduh, Niwappe itu kenapa sih? Kau 'kan baru saja sembuh, baru bertemu, tapi malah pergi," keluhnya. Hana hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah kalau memang begitu maumu Hana-_chan_," Mamori menghela nafas, tersenyum pada Hana. "Akan kusiapkan air mandinya. Setelah itu kami akan pergi. Kurasa kau juga butuh waktu sendiri."

Hana mengangguk lagi. Dengan susah hati, Suzuna mengikuti Mamori ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air.

"Hanyaaa! Hanyaaa!" Kiseki yang sedang digendong Sena memanggil-manggil Hana.

"Kiseki!" Hana balas memanggil. "Apa kau sudah mandi?"

"Suudah, Kak Hanya," Sena mewakili Kiseki menjawab. Kiseki terlihat sangat bahagia.

Hana juga ingin, tapi… hatinya menolak.

~GrowUp!~

"Hoaaaam."

Hana menutup mulut Kiseki yang menguap dengan jemarinya. "Eeeh, ngantuk ya?" ia melirik jam. Pukul satu siang lewat dua puluh menit. Kiseki baru saja selesai memakan buburnya.

"Baiklah, tapi tunggu sendawa dulu ya," ia menggendong Kiseki menghadap ke belakang dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Hana tertawa mendengar Kiseki bersendawa. Ia kemudian menina-bobokannya dengan lagu pengantar tidur yang biasa ia nyanyikan.

Tak sampai lima menit, Kiseki tertidur. Hana meletakkannya di kereta bayi dan memasang kekkai. Tulang-tulangnya masih terasa nyeri dan kaku. Tapi Hana benar-benar ingin sendirian saja hari ini. Sendirian berarti melakukan semuanya sendiri.

Bel pintu depan berbunyi. Hana melangkah ke pintu toko bunga yang tutup dan menemukan Nagisa di sana.

"Nagisa, hei!" Hana membukakan pintu dengan riang. Nagisa masuk dengan wajah muram.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" tanya Hana khawatir. Nagisa perlahan mulai terisak, mengeluarkan emosi yang harus ia tahan selama perkuliahan tadi.

Hana bertambah panik. "Nagisa, ada apa? Hei!"

Nagisa serta-merta memeluk Hana dan menangis.

"Kak Juumonji," isaknya, "Kak Juumonji tadi pagi menemuiku—"

Hana mengernyit. _Tadi pagi? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Juumonji tadi pagi masih ada di sini sampai menjelang siang?_

"—dia bilang," Nagisa benar-benar menangis sesenggukan, "Kak Juumonji bilang kalau dia suka sama Kak Hana!"

Hana terkejut bukan main. _NGGAK MUNGKIN_.

[bersambung…]

* * *

><p>Ah, akhirnya sampai juga ke klimaks fic ini. Akan tamat sekitar dua chapter lagi. Nggak nyangka bakal jadi sepanjang ini. Semoga kalian tidak bosaan, huhuhuhu aku akan sangat menyesal kalau kalian bosaaaan<p>

Mohon maaf ya, terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca fic ini hingga saat ini—chapter 10. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak.

Sampai jumpa di Taki's Love Life~!

Mind to review? ;)


	11. Friend or Lover

HALO! Apakah kalian sehat-sehat saja?

Seharusnya aku mengapdet tadi siang. Tapi ficnya belum jadi huhuhuhu.

Makasi buat yang uda ngeripyu kemarin, ada: **11291 baskervile, Just 'Monta –YukiYovi** udah kubalas lewat PM yaa!  
>juga:<p>

**Chopiezu: **hehehe iyaa, makasih yaaa *kiss* wwkwk gitu deh Masato -_-

**Yuki kineshi: **makasih yaa… iya, pasti aku tamatin ini dulu hehee.

Happy reading! Road to the last chapter! xD

* * *

><p>Bel pintu depan berbunyi. Hana melangkah ke pintu toko bunga yang tutup dan menemukan Nagisa di sana.<p>

"Nagisa, hei!" Hana membukakan pintu dengan riang. Nagisa masuk dengan wajah muram.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" tanya Hana khawatir. Nagisa perlahan mulai terisak, mengeluarkan emosi yang harus ia tahan selama perkuliahan tadi.

Hana bertambah panik. "Nagisa, ada apa? Hei!"

Nagisa serta-merta memeluk Hana dan menangis.

"Kak Juumonji," isaknya, "Kak Juumonji tadi pagi menemuiku—"

Hana mengernyit. _Tadi pagi? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Juumonji tadi pagi masih ada di sini sampai menjelang siang?_

"—dia bilang," Nagisa benar-benar menangis sesenggukan, "Kak Juumonji bilang kalau dia suka sama Kak Hana!"

Hana terkejut bukan main. _NGGAK MUNGKIN_.

**Side-story from Grow Up, Flowers!**

**Love Labyrinth**

**Chapter ****11****: ****Friend or Lover**

** Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer for Aikuza Hana: Demonicola **

**Written by: undine-yaha**

Hana benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku kecewa," isak Nagisa. Ia mencengkeram punggung Hana. "Aku kecewa, Kak, tapi aku nggak tahu harus kecewa sama siapa…."

"Nggak, nggak Nagisa, pasti ada kesalahan," Hana melepaskan Nagisa yang sedang memeluknya, ia meraih wajah gadis itu dan menyeka air matanya. "Mungkin Juumonji berbohong karena ia gugup jika harus mengakui perasaannya padamu!"

Nagisa menggeleng. "Kak Juumonji nggak bohong," ujarnya. Ia menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi. Hana tidak habis pikir. Hati dan pikirannya terus mengatakan hal yang sama: _tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin_.

Nagisa menyentuh tangan Hana dan melepaskannya dari wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis.

"Sudahlah Kak," ujarnya, "terima kasih Kakak sudah mau membantuku selama ini. Meskipun pada akhirnya ternyata Kak Juumonji memang—"

Ia tercekat.

"Nagisa," Hana memanggilnya, sedih.

"Terima kasih," Nagisa tersenyum pedih, "aku tidak bisa marah padamu Kak, tapi untuk saat ini rasanya, aku sedikit marah dan cemburu."

"Tapi aku hanya menganggap Juumonji sebagai teman!" kata Hana, tegas namun perlahan. "Lagipula, pacarku yang kuliah di luar kota sudah datang kemari, aku bisa mempertemukanmu dengannya—"

"Aku percaya," potong Nagisa, "aku percaya, Kak. Tapi itulah kenyataannya: Kak Juumonji suka pada Kakak."

"Sampa jumpa," Nagisa berbalik pergi sebelum Hana sempat berkata apapun. "Salam untuk Kiseki-_chan_." Ia berjalan dengan cepat menjauhi toko bunga Fortune Clover Florist.

"Nagisa!" panggil Hana. Tapi Hana tidak bisa meninggalkan Kiseki sendirian. Ia urungkan niatnya mengejar Nagisa.

Baru saja ia akan menghubungi Juumonji, seorang wanita berpakaian rapi mendatangi tokonya.

"K-Kak Sara?" Hana terkesiap. _Sesuatu yang ganjil sedang terjadi_, batinnya seketika.

"Hei, Hana, tokomu tutup?" sapa Sara, "boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu boleh Kak!" Hana membukakan pintu itu lebih lebar supaya Sara bisa masuk. Lonceng berbunyi. "Apakah Kakak datang untuk beli bunga?"

Sara menjawab, "Tidak, aku ada perlu denganmu, Hana."

Kedua tangan Hana tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Ia mempersilakan Sara masuk sambil menelan ludah. Belum selesai kebingungannya karena kedatangan Nagisa, sekarang ia harus menghadapi Sara. Aura wanita itu tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan saat ini.

"Kau sudah sembuh? Kudengar dari Gen-_kun_ kau sakit," tanya Sara sambil melepas _heels_nya.

"I-iya, sudah baikan," jawab Hana gugup.

Mereka memasuki ruang tamu.

"Kakak mau minum apa?" tanya Hana sedikit takut.

"Ah, tidak, aku baru saja minum tadi di perjalanan. Tidak usah repot-repot," Sara menjawab sambil tersenyum. Hana tahu senyumnya palsu.

"Uhm, baiklah kalau begitu." Hana duduk di seberang Sara. "Ada perlu apa ya, Kak?"

Sara menghela napas. "Maaf ya, tiba-tiba datang dan menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini, err," ia terlihat ragu, "Hana, apa kau tau kalau Gen-_kun _menyukaimu?"

"NGGAK MUNGKIN," desis Hana diluar kesadarannya. Ia mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"Dia pasti belum mengatakannya padamu," lanjut Sara, "tapi dia mengatakannya padaku hari ini."

Hana tahu Sara sangat menyukai Musashi. Ia harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku benar-benar nggak tahu soal itu, Kak," Hana berkata, "lagipula aku hanya menganggap Kak Musashi sebagai teman. Aku juga sudah punya pacar, Kak."

Hana merasakan sedikit sakit di dadanya ketika menyebut kalimat terakhir itu. Masato masih marah sekarang ini.

"Gen-_kun_ sering datang ke sini. Ia ingin membantumu merawat adikmu. Kau setahun di bawahku, bukan?" Sara menatap Hana, "aku ragu kau memiliki adik yang masih bayi."

"Adik angkat!" Hana beralibi, "orang tuaku mengadopsinya."

"Lalu dimana orang tuamu sekarang?" tanya Sara.

"Mereka ada urusan bisnis di luar negeri," Hana menjawab senatural mungkin. Bakat agen rahasia: berbohong secara alami. "Jadilah aku mengurus adikku sendirian."

"Kalau orang tuamu menyerahkan tanggung jawab itu padamu, seharusnya kau tidak butuh bantuan lagi," ujar Sara. "Tapi Gen -_kun_ tetap datang ke sini. Bahkan ketika kau sakit dia menginap di sini."

"Itu—"

"Seharusnya aku paham sejak awal," Sara menunduk, "aku sangat menyukai Gen-_kun_, Hana, tapi ternyata ia menyukaimu."

"Kak, maaf, tapi aku benar-benar—"

"Aku tahu," potong Sara, "aku nggak menyalahkanmu. Aku hanya ingin berpesan, jangan manja, Hana."

Hana mematung.

"Jangan manja pada teman-temanmu, meskipun mereka memaksa untuk memanjakanmu. Jangan manja pada Gen-_kun_."

Sara berdiri dari kursinya. Hana tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Ia pernah dilatih untuk mengurusi masalah percintaan orang lain, seperti misinya pada Hiruma dan Mamori dulu itu. Tapi ia tidak pernah diajari mengurusi masalah percintaan orang lain yang _melibatkan dirinya_.

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu," Sara berjalan keluar, "permisi."

Hana bisa mendengar pintu kacanya menutup. Sara keluar dari toko dan mulai menangis.

"Jahat sekali aku ini," tegurnya pada diri sendiri, "jahat sekali kata-kataku, harusnya aku nggak bilang begitu pada Hana…."

Hana merosot ke lantai. Ia duduk memeluk lututnya. Sesuatu yang ganjal sedang terjadi. Tapi apa? Logikanya mencoba memikirkan, tapi hatinya mengatakan ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipecahkan dengan logika.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumamnya lirih, "nggak mungkin 'kan Kak Musashi dan Juumonji suka padaku?"

Ia termenung.

~GrowUp!~

**Monta's Residence**

Masato mengeluarkan sebuah kaus berwarna biru muda dan memakainya. Ia mematut dirinya sejenak di depan kaca, merapikan kaus itu hingga terpakai sempurna.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Monta yang sedang memakan pisang favoritnya di depan TV. Masato menutup pintu kamar Monta dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kepalaku jadi lebih dingin setelah mandi," katanya. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Monta. Televisi sedang menayangkan acara berita menjelang petang.

"Apakah menurutmu aku ini—" Masato menatap TV di depannya datar. "—jahat?"

"_Overprotective_," sembur Monta, "seperti Mamori-_san_ pada Sena waktu SMA dulu."

Masato hanya diam. Monta membuang pisang yang tinggal kulitnya ke tempat sampah dan mengambil gelas untuk minum.

"Hana selalu memikirkanmu. Hana selalu membutuhkanmu. Bukan dia yang minta kami membantu, kami sendiri yang memutuskan untuk membantu," jelas Monta. "Dia pasti sedih melihat kau seperti itu tadi. Kau seharusnya lebih tau perasaannya daripada aku!"

"Setiap hari ia selalu mencoba menghubungimu," kata Monta lagi, meyakinkan Masato.

"Monta," Masato akhirnya menyahut, "aku ingin ke rumahnya dan meminta maaf."

"Wajahmu masih kusut begitu," kata Monta, "tenangkan dulu dirimu."

Masato menghela napas.

xXx

**Pertokoan Deimon**

Seorang pria berjaket cokelat dengan rambut _Mohawk _berjalan menuju sebuah toko bunga. Dari arah berlawanan, seorang pria yang setahun lebih muda darinya dengan rambut pirang dan kaus lengan panjang warna hitam juga berjalan menuju arah yang sama.

Musashi dan Juumonji kaget mendapati mereka berhenti di tempat yang sama.

"Hari ini giliran jaga libur," ujar Musashi datar pada Juumonji.

"Aku tahu. Hana yang bilang kalau dia ingin sendirian 'kan?" sahut Juumonji.

"Lalu," Musashi mengangkat alis tebalnya, "kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku ada perlu dengan… Hana," Juumonji menggaruk kepalanya, gugup. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga ada perlu dengannya," jawab Musashi. Juumonji merasa grogi karena Musashi ada di sini. Ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya akan sangat memalukan jika ada orang selain dia dan Hana yang mendengarnya.

Juumonji mengangkat bahu, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Musashi.

"Sejak kapan kau sesopan itu?" ledek Musashi ketika ia dan mantan adik kelasnya itu sudah berada di dalam toko.

"Aku 'kan hormat pada yang lebih tua," jawab Juumonji seenaknya. Musashi mendengus geli. _Dia jauh berbeda dibanding dulu_.

Hana masih termenung di ruang tamu dan ia terkejut mendengar suara lonceng yang asalnya dari pintu toko. Ia segera bangkit dan berdiri.

"Siapa i—"

Hana terhenti. Musashi dan Juumonji rupanya. Dua orang yang entah ingin ia lihat atau tidak ingin ia lihat pada saat ini.

"Hei," Musashi menyapa duluan.

"Nagisa dan Kak Sara baru saja datang kemari," Hana berkata. Pandangannya tajam, tapi sedih. Ia menemukan keterkejutan di mata Musashi dan Juumonji ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Mereka bilang kalau kalian berdua menyukaiku."

Keterkejutan itu menjadi semakin parah. Hana tertawa dengan nada mengejek, entah mengejek siapa.

"Konyol sekali bukan?" ia berdiri tegak, mengesampingkan seluruh kegelisahannya, "kurasa ada yang sedang mengerjai kita di sini."

"Nagisa bilang aku suka PADAMU?" sembur Juumonji seakan jarum jam akan berputar terbalik kalau itu terjadi. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Duduklah. Akan kuceritakan semuanya," ajak Hana. Ia berusaha menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin, sebelum menghindari seseorang yang bisa tiba-tiba datang dan melihatnya bersama dua temannya ini.

Niwa Masato.

~GrowUp!~

Musashi kembali ke ruang tamu dengan nampan berisi cangkir kopi dan teh yang ia buat di dapur. Hana baru saja menyelesaikan ceritanya, cerita yang membuat Juumonji dan Musashi kebingungan setengah mati.

"Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau tadi pagi aku masih ada di rumahmu?" tanya Juumonji. Musashi menaruh cangkir teh di meja. "Makasih."

"Iya. Kak Musashi juga masih ada di sini," jawab Hana. "Maka dari itu, kalau kalian ada di rumahku, lalu siapa yang ditemui oleh Sara dan Nagisa?"

"Fujiwara tidak mungkin berbohong," kata Musashi, duduk di salah satu kursi. "Kalau dia bilang dia bertemu denganku, maka ia pasti memang bertemu denganku."

Hana mengangguk. _Aneh. Ada dua Musashi dan Juumonji_?

Penyihir itu terkesiap ketika tahu jawabannya.

"Sihir terlarang," desisnya marah, "sihir penyamaran! Ada orang yang telah menggunakan sihir penyamaran dan melakukan hal yang tidak kalian lakukan!"

"_Black magic_," Musashi menyahut dengan suaranya yang berat dan dalam. Ditaruhnya cangkir kopi ke atas meja dengan agak kasar.

"Tapi buat apa mereka melakukan semua ini?" Juumonji bertanya, hampir berteriak karena sebal. Ia sangat khawatir mengetahui bahwa beberapa jam yang lalu, Nagisa tengah berada di dekat seorang penyihir jahat.

"Mereka melakukannya untuk mengadu domba aku dengan _pacar_ kalian," jawab Hana, "mereka ingin menyerangku secara psikis. Mereka berpikir kalau aku akan sedih gara-gara Nagisa dan Kak Sara membenciku, juga membuatku merasa tidak nyaman lagi dengan kalian."

Musashi dan Juumonji tidak bereaksi ketika Hana menyebutkan kata _pacar_.

"Kalau aku tidak merasa nyaman dengan kalian," lanjut Hana, "aku akan menjauh dari kalian dan mereka akan semakin mudah menyerangku ataupun Kiseki."

"Masato," Juumonji menyebut satu nama, "mungkin mereka sudah tahu kalau Masato ada di sini. Kalau Masato tahu informasi palsu bahwa aku dan Kak Musashi menyukaimu, masalah akan tambah runyam."

"Jangan beritahukan apapun soal ini pada Masato, oke?" pinta Hana. Wajahnya serius, tapi juga terlihat lelah.

"Tidak akan," jawab Juumonji. Musashi menggeleng. '_Tak akan_.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan ini?" tanya Musashi.

"Sebelum itu," wajah Hana memerah, malu. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian."

"Apa?" tanya Juumonji. Ia dan Musashi saling berpandangan, bingung.

"Soal—" Hana meremas-remas celana ¾ berwarna krem yang dipakainya, "—ngng, kalian memang menyukai Nagisa dan Kak Sara, 'kan? M-maksudku, bukan aku 'kan?"

"HAAAH?" Juumonji menganga. "Kau ini mau ngomong apa sih?"

Tangan Hana berkeringat, gugup. "Aku—aku ingin bertanya, sebetulnya mengapa kalian baik sekali padaku? Karena kalian sayang pada Kiseki, ya?"'

"Hah?" Juumonji ber-'hah' lagi, kali ini nadanya setengah tertawa. Ia mulai mengerti apa yang ingin Hana tanyakan. "Konyol sekali! Jadi—maksudmu—kau ingin tahu apakah aku dan Si Kakek—"

Juumonji bungkam ketika menerima _death glare_ dari Musashi.

"Kalau aku—" Musashi menjawab, serius. Ia merasa kasihan pada Hana yang sudah malu setengah mati. "—aku memang menyayangi Kiseki, tapi, alasanku baik padamu juga karena kau sendiri."

Hana dan Juumonji sama-sama kaget mendengar jawaban itu.

"Anggap saja kau dan Kiseki adalah adik paling muda di keluarga Devil Bats," lanjut Musashi, "sementara aku, Hiruma, Kurita, dan Yukimitsu adalah kakak tertua kalian, jadi, yah, sebagai kakak, aku harus melakukan kewajibanku pada adik-adikku."

Hana terpekur. "Itu… beneran, Kak? Itu alasannya?"

Musashi hanya tersenyum, lalu meminum kopinya lagi.

"Begitu. _Adik paling kecil_, ya?" Juumonji ikut tersenyum, "kalau aku sih karena kau itu temanku. Aku sudah pernah bilang 'kan? Kita teman satu kelas, kita juga rekan satu ekskul…. Kurasa sudah cukup alasan untuk membantumu."

"Maaf ya," kata Hana, "aku tak pantas menanyakan hal ini pada kalian yang sudah sangat baik padaku dan Kiseki."

"Aku sendiri—"Hana buru-buru melanjutkan, "—aku sangat menyukai kalian berdua."

Juumonji tersedak teh yang sedang diminumnya. Musashi sontak menoleh.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Musashi dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Aku sangat menyukai kalian berdua," Hana menerawang, "aku sangat menyukai Deimon Devil Bats."

"Oh, _suka_-nya seperti itu," Juumonji terlihat lega, "kupikir _suka _yang bagaimana."

"Gah!" Hana memasang ekspresi jijik pada Juumonji, "jangan sampai kau berpikir kalau yang kumaksud itu suka yang _itu_!"

"Apa bedanya, Agen no.8?" Musashi memanggil Hana dengan resmi, "apa bedanya antara suka yang _ini _ dan yang _itu_?"

Hana bersandar ke kursinya. "Beda antara suka dan cinta, ya? Beda antara sayang dan cinta?"

"Perasaanmu padaku—maksudku—pada teman-teman DDB dan pada Masato, berbeda 'kan? Apa bedanya?" kali ini Juumonji yang bertanya.

"Apa ya?" Hana mencoba memikirkan jawabannya.

"Kau 'kan agen cinta, harusnya kau tau," Juumonji ikut bersandar di kursi lalu meluruskan kaki.

"Yeah. Aku tidak mengerti apa perasaan yang kurasakan pada Fujiwara itu suka yang _itu _atau suka yang _ini_," Musashi mulai merasa dirinya OOC.

Hana tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia berpikir lagi. _Apa ya_?

Saat itulah ia teringat ketika Hiruma-Mamori dan Sena-Suzuna bertengkar, peristiwa yang mengantarkan ia berhasil menyelesaikan misinya.

Mereka bertengkar karena cemburu.

"ITU DIA!" teriak Hana sambil menepukkan tangan. Untung saja Juumonji tidak tersedak lagi.

"_Jealous_,"Hana tersenyum setan pada Musashi dan Juumonji, "bedanya adalah rasa cemburu. Kalau kalian cemburu, berarti kalian memang mencintai mereka. Kalau tidak, berarti itu hanya sekadar suka saja."

"Hmm, jadi misalnya aku sedang melihat SMS-SMS mesramu untuk Masato dan aku tidak merasa kesal, ya?" Juumonji mengambil ponsel Hana yang tergeletak di atas meja dan membaca-baca SMS di _outbox_ sambil cengar-cengir.

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!" Hana langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan mencoba merebut kembali ponselnya, "dasar cowok lancang! Jangan baca-baca SMS-ku!"

Juumonji menggerakkan tangannya menghindari sambaran tangan Hana sambil tertawa lepas. "Sayang, lagi apa? Aku baru saja selesai membuat bubur untuk Kiseki. Kau sudah makan 'kan?" ia membaca salah satu SMS keras-keras.

"Juumonji Kazuki!" bentak Hana, akhirnya sukses merebut ponselnya. "Nyebelin!"

Juumonji masih tertawa sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Haah?" ia termenung, "_outbox_?"

"_Outbox_?" Musashi menyahut, "bukankah harusnya _sent messages_?"

Hana kembali ke kursinya dengan wajah jutek dan ponsel digenggam erat-erat. "Itu SMS-SMS yang coba kukirimkan pada Masato ketika gerbang dimensi rusak," jawab Hana, "aku tau berapa kalipun aku mencobanya, SMS itu tidak akan pernah terkirim. Tapi entah mengapa, aku terus mengetik SMS yang baru lagi dan mencoba mengirimnya meskipun SMS itu hanya sampai di _outbox_."

_Kicker _dan _lineman_ yang berada di ruangan itu melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi Hana. Sedikit banyak mereka bisa mengerti kegelisahan yang dialaminya.

"Kalau begitu, Masato itu benar-benar menyukaimu," Musashi memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi, "karena dia sangat cemburu padaku dan teman-teman yang lain."

"Haaah?" Hana dan Juumonji kaget berjamaah.

"Aku sempat berbicara dengannya kemarin, beberapa jam setelah ia tiba," jelas Musashi. Ia lalu menceritakan percakapannya dengan Masato tersebut secara singkat.

"Huuuh, dia itu keterlaluan," protes Hana setelah mendengar cerita Musashi.

"Ya begitu itu deh pacar loe," sahut Juumonji cuek.

"Sekarang bagaimana membereskan kekacauan ini?" tanya Musashi, "kita tidak mungkin menjelaskan pada Fujiwara dan Kaede kalau yang mereka temui itu bukan aku dan Juumonji."

"Pasti ada suatu cara. Mungkin dengan menghilangkan ingatan mereka," Hana melipat tangan di dada, berpikir. "Kurasa ensiklopedia milik Kak Yukimitsu akan membantu kita."

"Kalau begitu segera saja kautanyakan!" seru Juumonji semangat.

"Nanti akan kutanyakan," Hana tersenyum dan berdiri, "sekarang lebih baik kalian jangan berada di rumahku seperti ini. Terlalu 'berbahaya'."

"Mengusir secara halus," sindir Juumonji sambil berdiri dan menghabiskan tehnya. "Baiklah, kalau sudah ada info, SMS aku ya."

"Kami permisi," pamit Musashi.

"Iya, terima kasih banyak, ya. 'Nagisa, kau sedang apa? Pasti sedang kuliah, ya? Cepat selesaikan pelajaranmu dengan dosen yang memuakkan itu!'"

Juumonji membeku sesaat. Ia meraba saku jinsnya. Ponselnya sudah tidak berada di dalam sana. Ia menoleh ke Hana dan melihat penyihir itu tengah membaca SMS di _outbox_nya sambil terkekeh-kekeh setan.

"_K*sooooooo!_" hardiknya kasar, "kembalikan ponselku! Dasar penyihir jelek!"

~GrowUp!~

Masato sedang GALAU.

"Buruan masuk!" seru Monta yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di sini? Maju selangkah, mundur lagi. Maju lagi, mundur lagi! Ckckck," ia menggeleng keheranan.

"Entahlah, aku—" Masato mendengus, "—aku bingung."

Gantian Monta yang mendengus. Ia membuka pintu kaca Fortune Clover Florist dan mendorong Masato masuk ke dalamnya.

_KLENENG KLENENG_

Hana terlonjak. Kiseki bergumam, "Haawl, haawl."

Hana memberikan biskuit pada Kiseki yang baru saja bangun tidur itu. Masih menggendong Kiseki yang berbinar melihat biskuit di tangan mungilnya, Hana berjalan ke pintu depan.

Ia sedikit panik karena lupa mengunci pintu kaca itu. Tokonya 'kan tutup.

"Siapa?" Hana tiba di toko dan melihat sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Hei," sapa Masato kikuk, "aku datang ke sini untuk minta maaf."

Hana tak menyahut. Selama hampir delapan detik mereka saling diam.

Hana lalu tersenyum, berjalan mendekat dan memeluk calon menteri Kerajaan Sihir itu.

"Bum?" Kiseki yang tiba-tiba 'terperangkap dalam kegelapan' menjadi bingung. Hana menggendongnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangannya yang satu lagi merengkuh Masato.

"Maafkan aku juga," ujar Hana pelan.

Masato terdiam sejenak. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia membalas pelukan itu.

~GrowUp!~

**Yukimitsu Residence**

Yukimitsu menyingsingkan lengan jas putih dokternya yang khas.

"Aktifkan, Heart Weapon!"

Sebuah buku yang tipis namun berukuran besar muncul dengan kepulan asap berwarna putih. _BUFF!_

Yuki cekikikan. "Entah kenapa aku sangat suka melihat bagaimana buku ini muncul. Sungguh ajaib."

Sesuai instruksi yang diberikan Hana via SMS, Yuki mencoba mencari petunjuk di ensiklopedi itu.

Bagaikan mencari di internet, satu-persatu _keyword _ia tuliskan dengan pena bulu berwarna perak itu. Setiap muncul hasil, Yukimitsu mencatatnya di selembar kertas. Ia baru saja pulang setelah _shift_ pagi hingga siang di RS. Terlalu bersemangat untuk mencari informasi sampai-sampai belum mengganti pakaiannya.

"Ada, ada," gumamnya terus-menerus, "pasti bisa, pasti bisa!"

Butuh 45 menit bagi Yuki untuk mengumpulkan data. Setelah itu, butuh waktu satu jam untuk menyusunnya hingga menjadi satu naskah yang rapi.

"Fiuhhh, beres!" Yuki tersenyum puas melihat selembar kertas HVS yang penuh dengan tulisannya. Ia letakkan pena bulu di dalam ensiklopedi dan berkata, "Heart Weapon, nonaktif!"

Ensiklopedi itu hilang, meninggalkan berkas-berkas cahaya di atas meja belajar Yuki.

"Sekarang tinggal memberitahukan ini pada Hana," Yuki meregangkan badannya dan bangkit dari kursinya. Ia melewati cermin yang terpasang di kamarnya, lalu tertegun melihat pantulannya di cermin.

"Astaga! Aku belum ganti baju!"

~GrowUp!~

_Cemburu itu, seperti apa?_

Musashi tidak bisa menghubungi Sara hari ini. Teleponnya terus di-_reject_. Bahkan sekarang dimatikan. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan kaki ke apartemen Sara setelah mampir sebentar ke kedai kopi. Sepulang dari rumah Hana ia pergi ke kantor, mengurus beberapa dokumen, mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, lalu berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan.

"Cemburu itu apa? Sial," makinya pada entah siapa.

Musashi terhenti ketika menyadari ia berjalan ke arah mana.

"Apartemen Fujiwara—" gumamnya, lalu melihat sosok yang dikenalnya di dekat lobi, "—Fujiwara?"

Wanita itu benar Sara, tetapi ia tidak sendirian. Seorang pria terlihat berusaha menyusul langkah Sara menuju lobi. Pria itu menarik lengan Sara, lalu terlihat mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Sara mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi cengkeraman pria itu terlalu kuat.

"Sara, _please_," pinta lelaki itu, "beri aku kesempatan lagi!"

"Nggak!" bentak Sara, setelah cukup bersabar dengan lelaki itu, "kamu sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan kita, 'kan?"

"Waktu itu aku menyesal," lelaki itu masih menahan lengan Sara, "aku tahu aku salah."

"Aku nggak mau disakiti dua kali," tukas Sara, "sekarang lepaskan."

"Aku masih sayang kamu," lelaki itu menarik tangan Sara yang satunya, membuat Sara berhadapan dengan dirinya. Sara semakin panik. Ia sendirian. Ia 'tak terpikir bahwa aka nada yang menolongnya. Ia terus berontak.

"Lepaskan! Kurang a—"

_PLEK._

Sara terdiam melihat ada pria lain yang berdiri di sebelah mantan pacarnya itu. Ia menepuk bahu mantannya pelan, lalu meremasnya.

"A-aw!" mantan pacar Sara mengaduh, "sakit! Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Dia juga kesakitan. Kau tidak dengar ia bilang lepaskan?" pria itu, Musashi, bertanya sambil memandang lelaki di sebelahnya dengan tajam.

Lelaki itu melihat Sara. Sara ikut menatapnya tajam. "Touya, lepaskan."

Touya menyerah. Ia melepaskan tangan Sara. Musashi masih mencengkram bahunya dan menggesernya ke samping, menjauhi Sara.

"Pergilah. Jangan ganggu dia lagi," ujar Musashi.

"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya!" Touya melangkah maju dan menyentak Musashi.

"Aku—" Musashi sedikit ragu, "—aku kekasihnya. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang sebelum kesabaranku habis."

Touya sedikit terkejut. Ia tidak percaya Sara sudah punya pacar lagi semenjak putus darinya. Ia memelototi Musashi, tapi melihat fisik Musashi, ia tahu ia tidak bisa menang melawan orang itu.

Touya menyumpah dan pergi dari sana. Sara sedikit lega.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Musashi bertanya, lembut. "Aku kesal sekali dia menyentuhmu seperti itu."

"Mengaku sebagai kekasihku? Buat apa?" Sara membuang muka, menghindari pandangan Musashi. "Buat apa kau menolongku? Bukan apa kau kesal segala? Buat apa kau—" ia tercekat, "—cemburu?"

_Cemburu?_

Kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Musashi.

"Karena—" Musashi salah tingkah, "—aku menyayangimu."

Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengungkapkan perasaan pada perempuan yang ia suka.

"Bohong!" bentak Sara, mendorong Musashi menjauh. "Kau mencintai Hana, bukan aku!"

Sara berlari ke lobi. Kakinya terasa sakit karena memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Musashi tidak sanggup mengejarnya. Segalanya terasa rumit. Ia seperti terjebak di dalam labirin dan kebingungan mencari jalan keluar.

"Aku mencintaimu," gumamnya, "bukan Aoihoshi."

~GrowUp!~

**Aoihoshi Residence**

Mamori sedang menggendong Kiseki sambil memberinya susu. Monta mengambil jaket yang tersampir di sofa, bersiap pergi.

"Lho, mau ke mana?" tanya Masato yang sedari tadi menonton TV bersama Hana. Hana terlihat menikmati waktunya bersama Masato, tapi sebetulnya ia sedang memikirkan hal yang lain.

Yuki sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sekarang tinggal mendiskusikan dan melaksanakan 'misi rahasia' itu.

Masalahnya adalah, Masato masih berada di sini. Masato adalah orang yang paling tidak boleh tahu masalahnya dengan Musashi dan Juumonji.

Ia sempat berbisik-bisik dengan Suzuna di dapur tadi dan Suzuna menjawab, "Ayo kita beri dia obat tidur!"

Hana tidak mungkin melakukannya. Terlalu… jahat?

"Aku mau ke tokoku," kata Monta, "aku tidak enak pada sepupuku yang kusuruh menjaga toko hari ini. Aku ingin menemaninya, mumpung tugasku mengantarmu sudah selesai."

Masato berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau aku ikut? Aku juga ingin bantu!"

Hana berbinar. Suzuna yang sedang berdiri di dekat Mamori dan Kiseki menangkap ekspresi gembira Hana dan tertawa pelan.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan Hana?" tanya Monta, "kau bilang tadi kau rindu sekali padanya, makanya ingin berlama-lama di sini."

Masato tertawa, malu. "Ah, sudah selesai kok kangen-kangenannya," ia menoleh pada Hana, "kutinggal dulu, nggak pa-pa 'kan?"

"Yaah," Hana PURA-PURA kecewa, "ya sudah, nggak pa-pa. Bantuin Monta gih, 'kan sudah dibolehin numpang di tempatnya, hehehe."

"Baiklah," Masato bangkit dan mengacak-acak rambut Hana, "sampai jumpa."

Ia dan Monta melambaikan tangan pada Suzuna dan Mamori.

"_Itte kimasu_!" pamit Monta.

"_Itte irasshai_!" sahut Mamori, Suzuna, dan Hana.

"Shwaiii!" sahut Kiseki.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hana berjingkat-jingkat mengecek keadaan di depan. Aman.

"YESSS," desisnya sambil kembali ke ruang TV.

Suzuna tertawa terbahak-bahak. "TUKANG BOHONG! Bisa-bisanya kau menipu Niwappe seperti itu!"

Mamori menghadapkan Kiseki ke belakang, menunggunya sendawa. "Kau ini keterlaluan, Hana-_chan_, hihihi."

Hana segera meng-SMS Yuki, Juumonji, dan Musashi.

_Agen no.8 di sini. Situasi sudah aman. Lokasi sudah disterilkan. Agen 16, 51, dan 11, segera menuju lokasi_.

~GrowUp!~

**Penghapusan Memori bagi Mereka yang Terlibat Sihir Penyamaran**

_1. Sihir ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh mereka yang terpilih._

_2. Mantra yang diucapkan adalah: Memory Repairing._

_3. Untuk melakukan sihir ini, diperlukan satu penyihir lagi sebagai backup. Sihir ini memerlukan sangat banyak tenaga dan backup bertugas memberikan tenaganya pada Sang Terpilih._

_4. Sihir ini sangat berisiko, terutama bagi penyihir yang menjadi backup. Tenaganya akan terkuras untuk membantu Sang Terpilih._

Yukimitsu selesai membacakan poin-poin dari hasil pengumpulan datanya. Hana langsung mengambil kertasnya untuk membaca ulang.

"Sang Terpilih?" Suzuna yang memangku Kiseki melirik ke arah Mamori. "Berarti Mamo -_nee_ dan Yo-_nii _yang bisa melakukannya?"

"Aku yakin 99%," Yuki mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu _backup_-nya—" Juumonji terhenti dan menatap Hana.

"Baiklah, ayo lakukan," Hana mengembalikan kertas itu ke Yuki dan berpindah ke karpet. "Kak Mamori, siap?"

"Aoihoshi, ini terlalu berisiko," ujar Musashi tegas.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain," sahut Hana dingin, "kalau aku pingsan, bangunkan aku. Kalau aku tertidur dan tak bangun selama satu-dua hari, itu wajar. Katakan saja pada Masato kalau aku sedang dalam masa pemulihan kekuatan sihir, itu normal, jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kalau kau mati?"

Hana terpekur. Musashi menatapnya tajam dan sedih. Mamori berkeringat dingin. Suzuna memeluk Kiseki yang ada di pangkuannya, takut.

"Kau nggak akan melakukannya. Nggak. Risikonya terlalu tinggi," Juumonji mulai panik.

"Ti-tidak! Aku s-sudah mencari di ensiklopedi dan sihir ini tidak akan mengakibatkan—" Yuki menelan ludah, "—kematian."

"Kau selalu membahayakan dirimu sendiri," keluh Juumonji, masuk ke kamar mandi dan membasuh muka di wastafel. Kepalanya terasa terlalu panas sehingga ia perlu mendinginkannya dengan air.

"Kalian juga sering membahayakan diri kalian," balas Hana santai.

Mamori menguatkan tekad dan duduk di depan Hana. Ia tidak akan terkena efek samping sihir ini, jadi Hiruma pasti tidak akan marah. Ia sedang sibuk mengurus timnas sekarang dan tidak ikut Mamori ke rumah Hana.

"Aku percaya Hana-_chan_ bisa melakukannya," Mamori menatap Hana serius, tapi lembut. "Hiruma-_kun_ pernah bilang, kalau kita saling percaya, kita pasti bisa melakukannya."

Hana tersenyum. Mamori menggenggam kedua tangannya dan tersenyum juga.

Suzuna sampai-sampai tidak terpikir untuk meledek Mamori dengan Hiruma. Ia melihat dengan jelas wajah khawatir Yukimitsu, Musashi, dan Juumonji. Ia lalu menyerahkan Kiseki ke pangkuan Yuki, duduk di sebelah Hana dan memeluknya.

"Kami sangat khawatir, tapi kami percaya padamu, Ao-_chan_. Berjuanglah!" ujar Suzuna.

"_Doumo arigatou_, Suzuna-_chan_," Hana balas memeluknya.

"Pelukanku ini mewakili pelukannya Yukki, Ao-_chibi_, Monjii, dan Musha-_san_," kata Suzuna dengan _innocent_ sambil melepas pelukannya.

"APA MAKSUDMU? AKU TIDAK PERNAH KEPIKIRAN UNTUK MEMELUKNYA!" sentak Juumonji ngamuk berat.

Hana cekikikan. "Sudah, sudah. Kak Mamori, ayo!"

Mamori mengangguk. Sesuai instruksi Yuki, Mamori mengaktifkan Heart Weaponnya. Ia berubah menjadi sesosok malaikat cantik bersayap putih. Ia dan Hana saling bergenggaman tangan.

"Kak Mamori, bayangkan Kak Sara dan Nagisa. Terus pikirkan dan ucapkan dalam hati untuk mengembalikan memori mereka dari kepalsuan sihir penyamaran," perintah Hana.

"Baik," jawab Mamori.

"Aku akan mulai."

Hana menghirup dan mengembuskan napasnya perlahan sambil memejamkan mata. _Kami akan berhasil._

"Spell Pentagram (1)," ucap Hana. Di bawah tangan Hana dan Mamori terbentuk sebuah pentagram dengan cahaya putih-kebiruan yang menyala-nyala.

"Anezaki-_san_, sebutkan nama kedua target dan ucapkan mantranya!" Yuki memberikan instruksi.

"Fujiwara Sara. Kaede Nagisa," Mamori bertemu dengan Hana. Hana mengangguk. Mamori mengangguk. _Mereka siap_.

"MEMORY REPAIRING!"

[bersambung…]

* * *

><p>1. Spell Pentagram: semacam segel untuk mengikat mantra pada 'upacara sihir'. Sihir penghapusan memori adalah sihir yang termasuk dalam upacara sihir.<p>

HOHOHOHO akhirnya setelah ini chap terakhir! Yaaaay!

Makasih ya buat yang udah baca, udah ngikutin hingga saat ini, aku senang sekali! Maaf kalau ada salah, ya?

_Mind to review_?

Sampai ketemu di Taki's Love Life!

**LOVE LABYRINTH'S LAST CHAPTER—SPOILER!**

"Gen-_kun_, kau dimana? Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu sama sekali!" / "Kita harus kembali kepada orang-orang yang menyayangi kita. Kita tidak boleh mati di sini." / "Hei, nama Kakak siapa? Aku Kaede Nagisa." "Aku Fujiwara Sara, _yoroshiku_."


	12. Sakura, Sakura

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! APA KABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR?

Aku benar-benar telat mengapdet. Mohon maafkan aku, teman-teman. Habisnya tiap mau ngapdet adaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aja dosen yang ngasih tugas. Dan sudah kebiasaanku yang, entah jelek atau baik, untuk menghabiskan waktu lama menyelesaikan chapter terakhir dari sebuah fic. Chapter terakhir sangat menakutkan buatku, LOL.

Yosh! Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meripyu di chap lalu, ada: **Carnadeite, hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki, Just 'Monta –YukiYovi, 11291baskerville, Sky Melody **sudah kubalas lewat PM yaah!

Juga:

**Kotone Saionji: **makasih yaaa! Hehehe, kalau mau lihat Hana dan Masato lagi, setelah ini akan ada sebuah fic yang ada mereka di dalamnya, tapi bukan side-story ataupun sekuel Flowers. ditunggu aja ya… oh iya, aku salah ketik tuh! Terima kasih sudah diingatkan, review lagi yaa! :D

**Yuki kineshi**: halooo! Tentu aja ga bosen kalo kamu review, hehehe. Makasih banyak ya. Ah, itu… itu karena dia sudah jarang latihan nyanyi semenjak keluar dari band, makanya kalau dia nyanyi, suaranya nggak sebaik dulu. Begitulah, hehe. Makasih dukungannya! xD

**Lala san Machiru**: halo! Emm, terima kasih banyak, ya! Terima kasih juga dukungannya! Gapapa kok ripyu dua kali, hihihi. Yosh, pertanyaanmu akan dijawab di akhir cerita :D

_Enjoy! Hope you like it _:))

* * *

><p><strong>Side-story from Grow Up, Flowers!<strong>

**Love Labyrinth**

**Chapter ****12****: ****Sakura, Sakura (Way Back Into Love)**

** Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Writer's assistant: Chopiezu**

Hana menghirup dan mengembuskan napasnya perlahan sambil memejamkan mata. _Kami akan berhasil._

"Spell Pentagram," ucap Hana. Di bawah tangan Hana dan Mamori terbentuk sebuah pentagram dengan cahaya putih-kebiruan yang menyala-nyala.

"Anezaki-_san_, sebutkan nama kedua target dan ucapkan mantranya!" Yuki memberikan instruksi.

"Fujiwara Sara. Kaede Nagisa," Mamori bertemu dengan Hana. Hana mengangguk. Mamori mengangguk. _Mereka siap_.

"MEMORY REPAIRING!"

Pentagram itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang lebih menyilaukan dari sebelumnya. Ada angin yang bertiup dari tengah pentagram itu, membuat rambut Hana dan Mamori berkibar-kibar. Suzuna, Musashi, Juumonji, dan Yukimitsu bisa merasakan angin itu juga. Seakan-akan ada kekuatan dahsyat yang tidak terlihat berputar di pentagram itu.

"_Ganbatte! Ganbatte_!" desis Suzuna, melihat Hana dan Mamori begitu memusatkan konsentrasi dan tenaga.

Dua menit berlalu. Tampaknya upacara itu belum selesai. Hana mulai terlihat kelelahan. Setiap kali Mamori merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan, Hana pasti meyakinkannya untuk terus saja.

"Memasuki menit ketiga," Yuki melirik jam tangannya. "Astagaaa… apakah masih lama? Aku benar-benar khawatir!"

"Tidak ada informasi yang mengatakan berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan ya?" tanya Suzuna.

Yuki menggeleng. "Aku sudah mencari, tapi nggak ada."

Hana mulai terlihat lemas. Napasnya terengah-engah. Berkali-kali ia hampir jatuh dari kursinya.

"_Damn_," Juumonji berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Musashi.

"Aku mau diluar saja. Malas melihat orang pingsan," jawab Juumonji ketus.

"Hanya."

Juumonji terhenti. Semua menoleh ke arah suara imut itu.

Kiseki.

"Hanya, Hanya," Kiseki menggapai-gapaikan tangannya pada Hana yang ada di depannya.

"Eh? Ada apa Ao-_chibi_?" tanya Suzuna.

Kalung Kiseki menyala hijau. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Suzuna dan terbang menuju Hana.

"Kiseki-_chan_! Kembali!" panggil Yuki.

Kiseki mendarat di pangkuan Hana dan memeluk 'kakak'nya itu.

"Hanya," ucapnya. Kesadaran Hana yang mulai hilang berangsur kembali.

"Chibi… jangan-jangan—" Juumonji tidak jadi keluar, "—ia memberi tenaga untuk Hana!"

"Apa?" Musashi tersentak.

"Yukki! Bagaimana ini? Cari petunjuk di ensiklopedimu!" Suzuna mengguncang-guncang bahu Yukimitsu.

"K-k-kalau k-kau b-begini a-aku t-tidak b-bisa m-menulis!" protes Yuki.

Mereka dikagetkan kembali dengan cahaya pentagram yang perlahan menghilang. Angin yang muncul dari dalam simbol itu juga telah reda. Mamori dan Hana perlahan-lahan membuka mata mereka.

"Sudah selesai?" Suzuna berhenti mengguncang bahu Yuki.

Mamori dan Hana baru menyadari kalau ada Kiseki di sana.

"Kiseki? Kenapa ada di sini? Dan… kenapa aku nggak pingsan ya?" Hana melepaskan Kiseki yang memeluknya dan menggendongnya.

"Ya-ha!" hanya itu jawab Kiseki.

"Tadi waktu kau mulai kehilangan kesadaranmu, Ao-_chibi _terbang ke pangkuanmu dan kalungnya menyala. Sepertinya ia memberikan tambahan tenaga untukmu, Ao-_chan_!" cerita Suzuna.

"Harusnya itu tidak bisa dilakukan," ujar Yuki, "kata ensiklopedi sih begitu."

Kiseki hanya tertawa-tawa sementara semua orang dewasa di ruangan itu menjadi bingung sekaligus takjub.

"Kiseki itu… keajaiban 'kan?" Mamori setengah bergumam, "sesuatu yang tidak mungkin akan menjadi mungkin…."

"Kiseki…," Hana tersenyum bangga, "terima kasih banyak!"

"Coba dicek apakah sihirnya berhasil?" Mamori berkata pada Juumonji dan Musashi. Mereka berdua kompak mengeluarkan ponsel masing-masing dan menghubungi _gebetan _mereka.

Suzuna, Mamori, Yukimitsu, dan Hana tertawa kecil ketika mendengar percakapan mereka di telepon. Kelihatannya semua sudah kembali seperti semula. Mereka saling bercakap-cakap seakan-akan tida terjadi apa-apa.

"Ah, syukurlah," Hana menghela napas lega.

Sambil senyam-senyum, Juumonji dan Musashi mengakhiri panggilan mereka.

"Berhasil 'kan?" tanya Suzuna dengan mata berbinar.

Juumonji tersenyum lebar. "Nagisa benar-benar mengobrol denganku seperti biasa. Aku nggak nyangka," ia bercerita.

"Fujiwara juga. Memorinya benar-benar sudah diperbaiki," tambah Musashi.

"YA~! Kalian berhasil! Mamo-_nee, _Ao-_chan_, Ao-_chibi_, kalian hebat!" sorak Suzuna.

Hana memangku Kiseki menghadap ke Mamori dan memeluknya.

"Kau akan jadi penyihir hebat. Pasti," ucapnya senang.

Tiba-tiba Juumonji dan Musashi sudah berada di kanan dan kiri Hana. Mereka berlutut dan mencium pipi Kiseki—satu di kanan, satu di kiri.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_."

"Yeeyy~! Jiji! Hoppa!" Kiseki menjerit-jerit.

Hana berdiri dari kursinya sambil menggendong Kiseki. "Kalian nggak mengucapkan terima kasih padaku dan Kak Mamori," protesnya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau kucium juga?" tanya Juumonji datar.

"_Frozen flower!_"

"Waaaa!" Juumonji merunduk ketika belasan tangkai bunga beku melesat ke arahnya.

"Heh! Aku hanya bercanda, tau! Kenapa kau mengeluarkan sihirmu? Kau mau membunuhku ya?" sentak Juumonji.

Hana hanya berbalik dengan jutek, masuk ke kamar bersama Kiseki, lalu menutup pintunya.

"Dia marah, ya?" Yuki menatap pintu, _sweatdrop_.

"Biarin. Terima kasih Kak Mamori," kata Juumonji.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Anezaki," kata Musashi.

Mamori mengangguk. "Sama-sama. Sebetulnya aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku yakin posisi Hana sebagai _backup_-lah yang sangat berat."

Semua melihat ke pintu kamar. Mamori berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu itu lalu membukanya sedikit.

"Eh?" Mamori mengerjapkan mata, kaget. "Mereka..."

"Kenapa?" Suzuna ikut melihat ke dalam. Mamori membuka pintu sedikit lebih lebar. Juumonji, Musashi, dan Yukimitsu berdiri di belakang Mamori.

Mamori melangkah masuk, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ah, benar," Mamori tersenyum, "mereka tidur."

"Haah?" Juumonji mengendap-endap masuk. Suzuna, Yukimitsu, dan Musashi juga mengikutinya—minus mengendap-endap.

Hana dan Kiseki tertidur pulas. Mereka kelelahan akibat upacara sihir tadi.

Mamori mengambil selimut yang terlipat di ujung tempat tidur dan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Kalian sudah bekerja keras. _Oyasumi_," kata Mamori lembut.

"Ayo, kita biarkan mereka beristirahat," Suzuna mengajak semuanya untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

Juumonji dan Musashi mengikuti Suzuna keluar. Tapi sebelumnya, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk berkata…

"Terima kasih."

~GrowUp!~

**Keesokan paginya**

"Aku mulai bisa membayangkan apa hanami itu. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan," Masato berkata sambil menggendong Kiseki yang terus menarik kerah kemejanya.

"Bunganya pasti indah," sahut Hana. Ia dan teman-teman yang lain sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Ueno Park. Mamori mengajak mereka semua ke sana untuk hanami ramai-ramai.

Monta dan Toganou mengangkut kotak-kotak berisi makanan dan minuman ke dalam mobil. Kuroki sedang memaksa Juumonji untuk mengajak Nagisa ikut serta.

"Tidak bisaaa," Juumonji mengangkat alis, memasang ekspresi jutek pada sahabatnya itu, "Nagisa ada kuliah tamu hari ini. Dia sudah janjian dengan teman-temannya untuk menghadiri kuliah itu."

"Uuh nggak asik," Kuroki mengeluh, berbalik ke pintu keluar, "kalau begitu apa kau tidak mau hanami dengan dia?"

"Tentu saja mau!" sembur Juumonji tanpa sadar. Ia masih ingat kejadian kemarin, ketika tiruan dirinya menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Nagisa. Sekarang semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula. Juumonji belum menemui Nagisa lagi setelah itu.

Antena Suzuna bergerak-gerak ketika Musashi melewatinya sambil menelepon seseorang.

"Iya. Kau libur kan?" tanya Musashi, "kuusahakan malam ini atau besok. Jangan sekarang."

Musashi diam, mendengarkan suara Sara.

"Yah, kau tahulah, kalau teman-temanku itu suka bikin ricuh," kata Musashi, "aku… aku nggak ingin kau dijahili oleh mereka."

Musashi mendengarkan lagi. Senyumnya terkembang. Ia berhasil membujuk Sara untuk tidak ikut hanami kali ini. Mamori sudah mengajaknya, tapi Musashi khawatir kalau-kalau akan ada musuh yang menyerang mereka. Musashi tidak mau Sara terlibat.

Juumonji juga, sebenarnya, memikirkan hal yang sama.

~GrowUp!~

Mereka benar.

Para penyihir hitam benar-benar datang ketika mereka sedang menikmati indahnya sakura yang bermekaran. Siap atau tidak, mereka harus bertarung melawan musuh.

Pertarungan di atas langit dimulai. Hana menyihir sebuah lantai bening yang diterbangkan hingga ke langit untuk menghindari kekacauan di Ueno Park. Sekarang mereka semua sedang berlari, menunggu instruksi dari Hiruma yang membuat strategi seperti permainan amefuto.

"Bagi jadi beberapa tim!" teriaknya tanpa berhenti berlari, "gendut, gendut junior, dan kakek sialan, bawa manajer dan bayi sialan ke tempat yang aman! Tiga saudara sial—"

"KAMI BUKAN SAUDARA!" teriak Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou kompak. Musashi, Kurita, dan Komusubi mendekat pada Mamori, tapi Mamori menggeleng tanda tak mau pergi.

"Berhenti sekarang juga dan halangi tentara-tentara sialan itu!" perintah Hiruma lebih lanjut. Ha-ha Bros langsung mengerem dan memutar balik—bersiaga dengan perisai mereka.

"Ahaha! Sepertinya kalian butuh bantuankuuu! Heart Weapon, aktif dong!" kata Taki sambil berputar dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi lencana sihirnya ke udara. Angin puyuh andalannya mulai tercipta.

"Semoga berhasil!" kata Sena.

Hana berhenti dan menggumamkan mantra, "Closed Conversation (1), Juumonji Kazuki."

Juumonji yang sedang berdiri menanti musuh tiba-tiba mendengar Hana memanggilnya. Padahal Hana sudah berlari jauh di belakang sana. Lebih anehnya lagi, teman-temannya yang lain kelihatannya tidak mendengar suara itu.

"Juumonji. Hei, kau dengar aku 'kan?" suara itu terdengar lagi. Bergema di dalam kepala Juumonji.

'_Iya aku dengar, ada apa? Kau menggunakan sihir ya?'_ Juumonji menjawab dalam hati.

"Iya," suara Hana terdengar jelas, "aku ingin menyampaikan satu hal padamu."

'_Apa_?'

Tiga detik berlalu.

"Jaga dirimu. Kau harus selamat dan menemui Nagisa. Janji?" pinta Hana.

Juumonji menatap gerombolan musuh yang semakin dekat dengan berani.

'_Janji._'

~GrowUp!~

Hana terus berlari hingga penyihir _black magic_ berambut ungu, Viola, menyihir sebuah tali berwarna hitam yang menjerat lengannya.

"Hana!" Masato berbalik dan mencoba menyelamatkannya.

"Lari terus! Aku akan hadapi dia!" teriak Hana sambil memasang kekkai, berjaga-jaga jika Viola mencoba menyerangnya sebelum ia siap.

Hana diseret menjauh dari teman-temannya. Tapi ia masih bisa melihat Masato yang maju melawan Nero.

"Closed Conversation, Takekura Gen," gumamnya secepat mungkin.

Musashi sedang meneruskan pelariannya bersama Hiruma, Mamori, Kiseki, Kurita, dan Komusubi ketika ia mendengar suara Hana di kepalanya.

Ia sontak berhenti karena kaget.

"Aoihoshi?" panggilnya pelan, mencari ke sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya dataran bening, hamparan langit, dan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang beterbangan.

"Aku menggunakan sihir untuk berkomunikasi denganmu," ujar Hana, "ingat. Kita harus kembali kepada orang-orang yang menyayangi kita. Kita tidak boleh mati di sini."

Musashi melangkahkan kakinya kembali ketika Hiruma dan Kurita memanggilnya. Semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Kak?"

"Ya," Musashi berlari, "pasti."

Di tempat lain, Hana mulai bertarung dengan Viola. Tapi ia sempatkan membuat satu dialog lagi dengan seseorang.

"Closed Conversation, Niwa Masato."

Setelah merasakan adanya koneksi yang ditandai dengan munculnya suara dari tempat Masato berada, Hana memanggilnya.

"Hana?"

'_Semangat ya! Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti. Jaga dirimu.'_ Hana melesat ke kanan, menghindari sihir Viola.

"Hana, kau dimana? Aku hanya bisa mendengar suaramu!" tanya Masato.

"Explosion!" Hana meluncurkan ledakan. _'Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir. Viola mulai marah, selamat berjuang, sampai nanti, ya_!'

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita ketemu lagi nanti!" sahut Masato.

'_I love you_,' kata Hana, "Conversation End (2)." Ia melihat duri-duri es meluncur cepat ke arahnya.

"Burning Shield!" Hana berseru, membakar habis duri-duri es itu.

~GrowUp!~

Fujiwara Sara terlihat mondar-mandir di ruang TV apartemennya. Musashi tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Hari sudah siang dan sejak pergi hanami bersama teman-temannya tadi pagi, Musashi tidak mengabarinya apapun. Sara berpikir mungkin ia sedang asyik dengan teman-temannya, jadi tidak terpikir untuk mengabari. Karena itulah Sara berinisiatif untuk menelepon duluan.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan…"_ terdengar suara dari ponsel Sara yang ia aktifkan _speaker_nya.

"Apa mungkin baterainya habis, ya?" gumam Sara. Akhirnya ia duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV.

"Ah, kutunggu saja sampai sore nanti. Mungkin jaringan teleponnya sedang ada perbaikan," gumamnya sambil mencari acara yang menarik.

~GrowUp!~

Sore menjelang. Nagisa dan teman-temannya keluar dari ruang pertemuan tempat kuliah tamu dilangsungkan.

"Akhirnya selesai jugaaa," keluh salah seorang teman Nagisa yang memakai bando berwarna hijau muda. "Aku hampir mati bosan."

"Masa sih?" sahut Nagisa, "bukankah menyenangkan bisa merasakan diajar oleh pakar berskala internasional?"

"Ah, Nagisa. Daripada membicarakan kuliah tadi, bagaimana? Kau tidak ke Ueno Park untuk hanami dengan pacarmu yang pengacara itu?"

Nagisa _blushing_. "Bukan pacarku," elaknya, "dia sedang ada urusan dengan teman-temannya… mungkin… besok kami akan pergi juga…."

Wajah Nagisa semakin memerah ketika teman-temannya menertawainya beramai-ramai.

"Sudah, jangan menggodaku!" protes Nagisa. Ia mengambil ponselnya untuk meng-SMS Juumonji.

Sayangnya, SMS itu tidak terkirim.

"Eh? Kenapa ya?" Nagisa menatap layar ponselnya bingung.

~GrowUp!~

**Burger King Restaurant**

**Seibu-Shinjuku, Tokyo**

Akhir pekan. Restoran terlihat sangat ramai. Sara berbalik sambil memegang nampan, melihat sekeliling mencari tempat duduk.

"Ramai sekali. Semua tempat penuh ya?" gumamnya sedih. Namun tiba-tiba ia menangkap sesosok perempuan berambut cokelat dengan _blazer_ warna jingga melambai ke arahnya.

Cepat-cepat Sara berjalan ke arah perempuan itu. Benar, masih ada tempat duduk kosong di meja untuk dua orang itu.

"_Arigatou gozaimashita_," ucap Sara riang sambil menaruh nampannya.

"_Douitashimashite_," jawab perempuan itu, "aku sedang sendirian saja, lalu aku melihat Kakak berdiri di sana sambil melihat kesana-kemari—jadi—"

Sara tertawa malu. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk.

"Iya, aku bingung mau duduk di mana. Kelihatannya sudah nggak ada tempat lagi," ujar Sara.

Perempuan berparas manis itu hanya tertawa mendengar penjelasannya, lalu mengambil sepotong kentang goreng miliknya.

"Hei, nama Kakak siapa? Aku Kaede Nagisa," ia lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Fujiwara Sara, _yoroshiku_," sahut Sara sambil tersenyum.

"Sekolah, kuliah, bekerja?" tanya Sara. Ia membuka bungkusan burgernya.

"Kuliah," jawab Nagisa, "menjelang semester akhir, hehehe. Fujiwara-_san_?"

"Aku sudah bekerja," jawab Sara, "kenapa sendirian saja?"

Nagisa tertawa kecil. "Iya, tadinya aku bersama teman-temanku, tapi mereka pulang duluan. Aku masih ingin jalan-jalan, jadi aku ke sini. Ngemil, hehe."

"Begitu," Sara mengangguk mengerti, "kalau aku memang sering ke sini sih. Biasanya juga dengan teman, tapi hari ini mereka sudah punya acara sendiri-sendiri."

Nagisa mengangguk-angguk. Mereka kembali ke makanan mereka masing-masing. Setelah itu tanpa sengaja mereka mengambil ponsel bersamaan dan menelepon dua orang yang—tanpa mereka ketahui—saling kenal.

"Yaaah," keluh Nagisa, "masih nggak bisa ditelepon."

"Eh?" Sara terkejut, "kau juga?"

Nagisa mengerjapkan mata. "Fujiwara-_san _juga?"

Mereka berdua sontak tertawa dan meletakkan ponsel mereka di atas meja.

"'Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi', begitu 'kan katanya?" Sara bertanya, masih tertawa.

"Iya, iya! Sampai bosan aku mendengarnya. Pertama kupikir mungkin jaringannya error. Tapi waktu kucoba menelepon temanku, kok, bisa ya? Aaah menyebalkan!" jawab Nagisa.

Sara meminum Diet Coke-nya. "Pacarmu?"

Nagisa menggeleng sambil tersipu. "Bukan, hehe."

"Oh, gebetanmu ya?" goda Sara. Nagisa menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, malu.

"Kalau Fujiwara-_san_, pacarnya ya?" tanya Nagisa, membuka tangannya sedikit dan mengintip Sara.

Sara menghela napas. "Bukan juga."

Nagisa menurunkan tangannya. "Kok sedih?"

Sara menatap Double Whopper Sandwich-nya sedih. "Aku suka padanya. Dia baik padaku, tapi aku nggak tau apakah dia punya perasaan yang sama denganku."

Nagisa menyendok Oreo Sundae yang tinggal setengah itu dan memakannya. "Aku juga begitu, Fujiwara-_san_. Sama persis. Apa memang semua cowok itu begitu ya?"

"Benarkah?" Sara terlihat terkejut, lalu tersenyum. "Terakhir kali ia mengabariku ketika berangkat hanami di Ueno Park tadi pagi."

Nagisa sontak berhenti menikmati Sundae-nya. "Pria yang kusukai itu juga ke Ueno Park tadi pagi bersama teman-temannya."

"Jangan bilang dia pemain _American football_," Sara melotot.

Nagisa mengangguk. "Dia memang pemain amefuto. Jangan bilang dia alumni Deimon Devil Bats."

Sara mengangguk. "Dia memang alumni Deimon…."

Mereka berdua menelan ludah. _Jangan-jangan kita menyukai orang yang sama?_

"Baiklah, aku akan menghitung sampai tiga. Saat itu kita akan sebutkan nama pria yang kita sukai itu. Siap?" tanya Sara.

"Baiklah," jawab Nagisa. Ia menepis pikiran buruk kalau kakak di depannya ini juga didekati Juumonji.

"Satu, dua, tiga. Takekura Gen."

"Juumonji Kazuki."

"Fiuuuuuh," mereka berdua menghela napas bersamaan ketika mengetahui bahwa nama yang mereka ucapkan ternyata berbeda.

"Syukurlah, ternyata bukan orang yang sama," kata Nagisa, kembali memakan Sundae-nya.

"Tapi mungkin saja mereka saling kenal! Ya ampun, kebetulan sekali ya kita bertemu di sini," kata Sara.

"Sara-_san_," Nagisa menatap Sara, "boleh kupanggil begitu?"

"Boleh, Nagisa-_chan_," jawab Sara. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"Yah, itu lebih baik. Begini, aku jadi khawatir. Mungkinkah mereka memang pergi bersama-sama dan terjadi sesuatu? Bukannya aku menginginkan sesuatu yang buruk, tapi kita tidak bisa menghubungi mereka, mungkin saja…," kata-kata Nagisa mengambang.

Sara berpikir sejenak. Perasaan khawatir mulai menderanya.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu," perintah Sara sambil mengunyah cepat-cepat Double Whoppernya. "Kita akan ke Ueno Park."

~GrowUp!~

**Ueno Park**

**4 p.m.**

Sembari terus mencoba menghubungi Musashi dan Juumonji, Sara dan Nagisa berjalan menyusuri Ueno Park. Suara tawa yang riuh dan menyenangkan terdengar di sana-sini.

"Semua orang kelihatannya sibuk dengan teman-temannya sendiri," kata Nagisa.

"Jadi maksudmu, kalau benar terjadi sesuatu pada Gen-_kun_ dan teman-temannya, tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya?" terka Sara.

Nagisa mengangguk. Ia merangkul lengan Sara.

"Sara-_san_, aku takut. Firasatku tidak enak," ucapnya lesu.

Sara tersenyum padanya. "Kita keliling sekali lagi. Kalau memang mereka tidak ada di sini, mungkin mereka sudah pulang. Siapa tahu baterai _handphone_ mereka habis, jadi tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Baiklah," Nagisa mengangguk setuju, "kita keliling sekali lagi. Kalau memang Kak Juumonji nggak ada di sini, aku akan mengecek apakah dia ada di rumahnya."

Dua orang wanita muda itu kembali berjalan mengelilingi Ueno Park. Mereka terus mencari seseorang yang paling mereka sayangi. Mencari hati yang dicintai.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua orang itu sedang berada tepat di atas kepala mereka—jauh di atas langit.

~GrowUp!~

Petang menjelang. Berkas-berkas sinar oranye menyusup di sela langit yang sedikit mendung.

Nagisa masuk ke sebuah taman kota sambil membawa gelas kertas berisi _lemon tea_ dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Kak Juumonji ke mana?" gumamnya, "kenapa nggak mengabariku?"

Ia mengamati _lemon tea_ yang sudah diminumnya sedikit.

"Aku ingin belikan _lemon tea_ untukmu juga, tapi kau nggak ada," gumaman Nagisa terdengar semakin lirih, bahkan ia merasakan perih dalam setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Ia meluruskan kakinya yang sudah berkeliling mencari Juumonji. Ueno Park, rumah Juumonji, SMA Deimon, Universitas Saikyoudai, dan akhirnya ia menyerah dan sampai di taman ini.

"Eh?" Nagisa menemukan sepetak tanah yang ditanami bunga-bunga berwarna merah dan ungu kebiruan. Ia membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Ini… _Primrose_, ya?"

Seketika itu juga ia teringat sesuatu.

"_Primrose?" Hana mengulang nama bunga yang ditanyakan Nagisa, "ah, Primrose itu memang punya arti yang bagus."_

"_Ya, temanku berkata kalau ia melihat bunga itu di dekat rumahnya. Memang apa artinya Kak?" Nagisa bertanya dengan sangat penasaran, sampai-sampai ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hana._

_Hana tertawa. "Artinya adalah—"_

Nagisa melihat nama yang tertera di _dialed numbers_ ponselnya.

"Artinya adalah—" ia menatap langit di atasnya, "aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

~GrowUp!~

Fujiwara Sara menatap kebun bunga berwarna merah dan hitam itu dengan sendu. Hari mulai gelap, angin terasa dingin, dan Musashi belum ia temukan.

"Mamo dan Hana juga tidak bisa kuhubungi. Astagaaa, kalian semua kemanaaa?"

Sara mulai putus asa. Ia meninggalkan kebun bunga disamping ruang klub DDB itu dengan langkah pelan.

"Kenapa kau menghilang, Gen-_kun_?" gumamnya, "ah, tidak mungkin dia menghilang. Mungkin mereka pergi ke tempat yang tidak kuketahui. Lalu ponsel mereka semua disita oleh Hiruma. _Mungkin_," ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan skenario apa yang dibuat oleh Hiruma. _Mungkin _Hiruma menyuruh mereka melakukan latih tanding karena mereka berasal dari tim yang berbeda sekarang, sehingga setan itu bisa melihat kemampuan mereka seperti apa. _Mungkin_ mereka dibawa ke tempat tinggal Hiruma untuk dijadikan pembantu. _Mungkin_.

Sara melangkah keluar dari area SMA Deimon dan melayangkan pandangan terakhir untuk gedung almamaternya itu.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di sini," gumam Sara, "kenapa sekarang aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi? Lalu, kenapa harus jatuh cinta padamu segala?"

Angin berembus lagi. Sara merapatkan _blazer_nya dan melangkah lebih cepat.

"Apakah setiap pertemuan itu hanya kebetulan saja?"

~GrowUp!~

**Pertarungan Langit**

**Aoihoshi Hana VS Viola**

Aliran listrik itu menyengat Hana dengan telak. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi kecuali kejutan pada setiap sarafnya. Ia mendengar Toganou bertanya, ia menjawab, tanpa sadar apa yang dikatakannya. Juumonji ingin membawanya pergi, tapi ia tahu harus menyelesaikan urusan ini dengan Viola.

"Kita pergi! Kita harus berkumpul kembali ke teman-teman yang lain!" teriak Kuroki.

Hana mulai sadar kembali. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Masato. Bagaimana keadaan teman-teman yang lain, juga Kiseki.

"Ya," ia menjawab, pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar Juumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou yang secara kebetulan datang ke tempatnya berada. "Kita harus kembali… pada orang yang menyayangi kita."

Juumonji tidak bisa mengelak. Ia benar-benar membayangkan wajah Nagisa. Ia ingin kembali. Ia ingin kembali padanya.

"Aku masih punya urusan dengan dia," Hana mencoba berdiri dengan kekuatannya sendiri, "kalian pergilah. Cari Kiseki. Lindungi dia, oke?"

Jumonji menghela napas. "Kalau nanti aku bertemu dengan pacarmu, aku harus bilang apa?"

Ao tersenyum, "Bilang aku mencintainya."

"AH! Kata-kata macam apa itu? Komik shoujo banget!" protes Toganou.

"Terserah kau sajalah," Jumonji berdiri. "Ayo teman-teman, penyihir ceroboh ini tidak mau ditolong!"

"Kami pergi ya!" pamit Kuroki. Mereka bertiga berlari lagi sambil mencari teman yang lain.

Kelopak-kelopak sakura beterbangan mengiringi kepergian mereka.

_Sakura, sakura_

_Seorang wanita menunggu seorang pria_

_Menunggu hati pria itu tiba_

_Untuk membalas perasaan cintanya_

_Cinta yang sangat indah_

_Bagai sakura yang sedang mekar_

_Sakura, sakura_

_Seorang pria sangat mencintai seorang wanita_

_Ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya_

_Tetapi ia masih mencari jalan_

_Menuju hati wanita itu_

~GrowUp!~

Takekura Gen mengendarai _pick up_nya dengan sedikit sembrono. Ia melupakan rasa letih yang menderanya dan menutupi dengan baik memar-memar yang didapatnya setelah bertarung tadi. Sekarang pukul delapan malam dan ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang sangat mendesak.

Sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditahannya lagi.

Ia memarkir _pick up_ dan meloncat turun.

"Akh," ia mengaduh ketika kakinya terasa sakit. Namun ia lanjut berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen itu.

"Sakit. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kami menang dan Kiseki selamat. Semua terjadi dalam sehari—benar-benar gila," ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia berkata pada resepsionis untuk memanggilkan Sara. Setelah itu ia duduk di salah satu sofa. Lumayan, bisa mengistirahatkan kaki lagi.

Musashi masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika adegan-adegan mengharukan para penyihir _black magic_ yang diadili akibat kejahatan mereka berakhir. Hana melakukan Closed Conversation lagi dengannya.

"_Kakak_," ia berkata, "_begitu kembali ke bawah sana, segera temui Kak Sara. Jangan buang waktu lagi. Segera nyatakan perasaanmu_."

Musashi tidak menjawab. Ia mengangguk ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Hana.

Untung saja ia mendapat ide bagaimana melakukannya. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia berani ke apartemen ini.

"Maaf, Nona Fujiwara sedang tidak ada di tempat," kata-kata resepsionis membuat Musashi kecewa, "mungkin Anda ingin meninggalkan pesan?"

"Baiklah…. Kalau dia kembali, bilang Takekura Gen—"

"Takekura Gen!" resepsionis itu berseru, "Nona Fujiwara sudah meninggalkan pesan sebelumnya untuk Anda."

"Benarkah?" tanya Musashi. Resepsionis itu mengangguk.

"Ia bilang kalau Anda mencarinya, ia ada di pertokoan Deimon sekarang."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_," sahut Musashi cepat dan segera kembali ke parkiran untuk menuju pertokoan Deimon.

~GrowUp!~

Fujiwara Sara melintasi jalanan yang ramai dengan perasaan hampa. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti di sebuah toko yang tutup.

"Aneh sekali—" gumamnya, mendekat ke toko yang gelap itu, "—seingatku, kemarin ada toko bunga di sini, sudah tutup ya?"

Ada sesuatu tentang toko itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali. Bahkan ia ragu apakah itu benar-benar ingatannya atau hanya khayalan.

Ia menghela napas dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Tidak ada tujuan, hanya berharap keajaiban akan mengantarkannya bertemu Musashi.

Keajaiban itu terjadi sekarang.

Sara mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berdering dari saku mantel dan sangat terkejut melihat nama penelepon yang tertera di layar.

"GEN-_KUN_!" serunya sangat, sangat antusias, "kau ada diman—"

"Arah jam enam," jawab Musashi, berlagak seperti mata-mata.

Sara berputar dan menemukan seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya di tengah keramaian. Orang itu tersenyum dan mulai berjalan ke arahnya.

Awalnya Sara merasa kakinya membeku karena terlalu senang. Tapi akhirnya ia mulai bisa melangkah menuju orang itu.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana," Sara memeluk tubuh kekar Musashi yang terbungkus jaket, "kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini!"

Musashi balas memeluknya dengan lega. Lega rasanya bisa memenangkan pertarungan langit tadi dan bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang paling ia sayangi.

"Bukan kebetulan," ucapnya lembut di telinga Sara, "pertemuanku denganmu pasti bukan kebetulan."

Sara terkejut. Ia ingin menyudahi pelukan itu, tapi lengan Musashi menahannya.

"M-maksudmu?" Sara mulai merasa panas—juga malu, karena mereka berpelukan di tengah jalan.

Musashi melepaskan Sara dan menggandengnya pergi. "Ayo ikut, kutunjukkan sesuatu padamu," ajaknya.

"Ke mana?" tanya Sara, mengikuti langkah buru-buru Musashi.

"Kejutan, kau tidak boleh tahu," jawab Musashi, "wanita itu… suka kejutan 'kan?"

Sara tertawa. _Lagi-lagi kejutan._

~GrowUp!~

_Pick up _itu mulai meninggalkan area pertokoan Deimon. Sara langsung menginterogasi Musashi perihal dirinya yang tiba-tiba 'menghilang'. Musashi mulai menceritakan hasil karangan Kuroki dan Toganou yang dibuat sebagai alibi semua orang yang terlibat dalam pertarungan tadi. Hiruma _menculik_ mereka ke sebuah pedesaan menggunakan dua buah helikopter pribadi, merampas dan mematikan ponsel mereka, lalu menyuruh mereka berlatih untuk mengecek kemampuan mereka semua.

"Tentu saja aku merasa dimata-matai," kata Musashi, menambahkan bumbu pada cerita bohong itu, "aku 'kan beda tim dengan dia."

Sara hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Bahkan Aoihoshi dan Niwa yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini harus ikut terlibat. Niwa yang dari awal sudah sensi dengan _setan itu_ sempat marah-marah," lanjut Musashi.

"_Gomen_?" Sara menoleh pada Musashi, "siapa itu Aoihoshi dan Niwa?"

Saking kagetnya, Musashi hampir saja menerobos lampu merah.

"Aoihoshi… Hana," ia menjawab, "kau… tidak… ingat?"

Sara menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengenalnya."

Lampu menyala hijau. Musashi melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Oh, mungkin aku lupa mengenalkannya padamu. Tidak apa-apa, nggak penting kok," Musashi sedikit merasa bersalah ketika mengatakan kalimat itu. Berkata bahwa teman sendiri itu _nggak penting_ sangat menyakitkan.

'_Ingatan Fujiwara tentang Aoihoshi terhapus_,' batin Musashi.

Musashi memasuki sebuah kawasan perumahan. Belok ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, dan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional dengan halaman yang cukup asri.

"Kita sampai," Musashi tersenyum tipis dan mengajak Sara turun.

"Rumah siapa ini?" tanya Sara bingung. Musashi membuka gembok pagarnya dan masuk ke halaman depan. Sara melihat sekeliling dengan senang.

"Aku suka halamannya. Ngng, ini rumah siapa, Gen-_kun_?" Sara mengulang pertanyaannya.

Seharusnya ia sudah menemukan jawabannya. Setelah membuka pagarnya, Musashi mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan membuka pintu rumah itu.

"Silakan masuk," Musashi membukakan pintu. Masih terbingung-bingung, Sara masuk ke dalam.

"_Sumimasen_," ucap Sara. Ia melihat sekeliling. Rumah itu masih kosong, tapi bersih dan terawat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Musashi sambil mengajak Sara berkeliling.

"Kelihatannya rumah yang nyaman. Kalau sudah ada perabotannya, pasti lebih bagus lagi," Sara berkomentar sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau kau suka," sahut Musashi santai.

"Hah?" Sara mengernyit, "Gen-_kun_, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dari tadi. Sebenarnya ini rumah siapa?"

Musashi menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Sara mengikuti dengan kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak kunjung dijawab oleh Musashi.

"Di atas sini ada tiga kamar," kata Musashi, "cukup 'kan ya?"

Sara mulai frustasi. "Gen-_kun_!" ia menarik lengan Musashi, "dari tadi aku tanya, sebenarnya ini rumah siapa?"

Musashi terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Ini rumah _kita_," jawabnya, "_nantinya_."

Sara ternganga. Musashi mendengus geli. Sara langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Gen-_kun_… aku… tidak mengerti… jadi… maksudmu?" Sara bertanya, penuh harap.

Musashi memberanikan diri berdiri di depan wanita itu dan menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Maaf baru mengatakannya sekarang. Sebetulnya, kurasa, sudah lama—" Musashi terlihat gugup. Lebih gugup daripada harus menendang bola hingga ke _goalpost_ di detik-detik terakhir pertandingan. "—aku menyukaimu."

Sara mematung. Musashi memeluknya.

"_Aishiteru yo_, Fujiwara," bisik Musashi, "_aishiteru_."

Sara tersenyum dalam pelukan Musashi. Ia membalas pelukan itu.

"Kupikir hari ini tidak akan pernah datang," ucap Sara, "kupikir hari ini tidak akan jadi kenyataan, tapi ternyata—" ia mulai terharu, "—ternyata yang selama ini kuimpikan jadi kenyataan."

"Fujiwara, maaf," kata Musashi pelan, "aku membuatmu sedih dan bingung karena aku tidak bisa menentukan perasaanku sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa," Sara menyahut, "tidak apa-apa—"

"Maafkan aku," potong Musashi, "ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan yang seperti ini… jadi… aku bingung. Yah, begitulah. Aku tidak jago mengungkapkan perasaan."

"Yang penting sekarang kau nggak bingung lagi," Sara berkata, "_aishiteru mo_, Gen-_kun_," ujarnya.

"Maaf juga, tadi aku sempat menghilang," kata Musashi.

"Selamat datang kembali," Sara mengendurkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Musashi, "kau sudah kembali, Gen-_kun_. Aku senang."

'_Aku sudah kembali pada orang yang kusayangi , pada orang yang menyayangiku,_' batin Musashi, '_aku sudah menepati janjiku, _Aoihoshi.'

"Mmm, Fujiwara?"

"Berhentilah memanggilku Fujiwara," protes Sara dengan wajah _blushing_, "seperti bukan… pacar… saja."

"Baiklah… Sara." Musashi mengucapkannya dengan lancar. Sara tertawa lalu kembali memeluk Musashi.

"Bagaimana, kau mau 'kan kalau kita sudah menikah nanti, kita tinggal di rumah ini?" Musashi bertanya dengan senyum tipisnya, lalu mengecup dahi Sara.

Sara tidak bisa berhenti _blushing_. "Tentu saja aku mau! Hei! Kalimat apa itu tadi? Lamaran tidak langsung?"

"Anggap saja begitu," Musashi memeluk Sara lagi.

'_Aku sudah kembali,_' ujarnya dalam hati, sementara kedua lengannya seakan tidak mau melepas Sara lagi, '_aku sudah menemukan jalan menuju hatinya_.'

~GrowUp!~

_RRRIIINGG!_

_RRRIIINNGGGG!_

"Mmmmh…."

Kaede Nagisa membuka mata mendengar suara berisik dari ponselnya. Alarm ponsel telah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu, tapi mahasiswi itu mematikannya dan tidur lagi. Hari ini masih hari libur dan Juumonji tidak mengabari apa-apa hingga pagi ini.

_RRRIIINNNGGG!_

Nagisa mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja belajar itu dengan wajah kusut.

"Siapa sih yang menelepon?" Nagisa mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat nama yang muncul di layar. "_Moshi moshi_?"

"_Ohayou, _Nagisa."

Nagisa berhenti bernapas.

"Mm, hei, maukah kau ke sini sekarang? Aku ada di depan rumahmu."

Nagisa masih belum bisa bernapas.

"Nagisa? Halo? Kau di sana 'kan?" suara itu terdengar panik, "_please_, jangan marah! Err… oke, mungkin kau marah. Aku minta maaf. Akan kujelaskan semuanya sekarang, bisakah kau ke depan rumahmu?"

Nagisa menghembuskan napas dan menarik napas kuat-kuat sebelum berlari secepat yang ia bisa, keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga ke lantai dasar, dan berlari menuju pintu depan.

_CKLEK_

Nagisa terpana melihat seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu, Juumonji Kazuki, berdiri hanya dua langkah dari pagar rumahnya. Ia tidak ingat kalau rambutnya masih acak-acakan dan piama bermotif ceri yang dipakainya terlihat kusut.

Juumonji juga terpana. Nagisa bahkan masih terlihat manis meskipun kondisinya seperti itu.

Nagisa membuka pagar dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Juumonji. Matanya yang berwarna cokelat, sama seperti rambutnya, tidak fokus pada Juumonji lagi. Ia melihat objek lain yang berada di sebelah Juumonji.

Sebuah karangan bunga yang cukup besar dengan warna-warna terang yang ceria. Kuning, merah, merah muda, ungu, membentuk gambar hati yang membingkai sebuah tulisan—sesuatu yang ingin diungkapkan Juumonji, tapi tidak pernah bisa dikatakannya secara langsung.

Sesuatu yang selama ini mencari jalan untuk dapat keluar dari dalam hatinya.

_HONTOU NI GOMENASAI, NAGISA_

_I LOVE YOU_

"Wow," desis Nagisa kagum. "Ini… bukan mimpi 'kan?"

Juumonji salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung _sneakers_nya ke tanah dengan tidak nyaman.

"Emm, bukan. Emm, norak ya?" Juumonji bertanya, mencoba memasang wajah jutek.

Nagisa menoleh dan menemukan ekspresi tidak karuan _lineman_ itu.

"Haaahahahahaha!" Nagisa sontak tertawa, "nggak! Nggak, Kak! Karangan bunga ini… justru… sangat istimewa… dan—"

Nagisa berhenti tertawa. Setitik air mata mengaliri pipinya.

Juumonji terkejut. "Nagisa?"

"Kakak… ke mana saja… kemarin?" Nagisa mulai menangis.

Rasa bersalah menyerang Juumonji. Ia melangkah mendekat.

"Nagisa, maaf—"

"Aku mencoba menghubungi Kakak, tapi nggak bisa…. Aku mencari Kakak kesana-kemari…. Kakak ke mana?"

"Nagisa… maafkan aku… aku…."

Juumonji menceritakan karangan bohongnya pada Nagisa sambil terus meminta maaf. Tapi Nagisa masih menangis.

"Aku sangat khawatir," isaknya, "aku sangat khawatir… aku takut… aku benar-benar takut… sehari saja nggak kontak denganmu, aku merasa sangat kehilangan!"

Juumonji melingkarkan lengannya pada Nagisa dan memeluknya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Juumonji berkata, "_gomen… hontou ni gomenasai…._"

"Kenapa nggak mengabariku lebih cepat?" tanya Nagisa lirih.

"Aku terlalu letih dan langsung tidur…. Aku memang salah, maafkan aku," jawab Juumonji.

'_Hana! Kau bilang aku bisa memberikannya bunga sebagai permintaan maaf! Aku sudah melakukannya! Sekarang bagaimana?_' Juumonji membatin. Ia memang sempat meminta saran pada Hana sebelum mereka berpisah kemarin. Juumonji sangat berharap rencana ini berhasil.

"Kak," panggil Nagisa, "tulisan yang ada di karangan bunga itu… nggak bohong 'kan?"

Juumonji mengendurkan pelukannya. "Tentu saja aku serius! Aku sengaja mengatakannya lewat ini karena… aku akan sangat payah kalau harus mengatakannya langsung."

Nagisa mengamati sekali lagi karangan bunga itu. _I love you_. Cinta Nagisa tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Juumonji menggerakkan tangannya, menyeka air mata yang tersisa di wajah Nagisa. "Kau sampai menangis seperti ini… maafkan aku."

Nagisa masih memandangi karangan bunga itu.

"Kata-kata itu… untukmu… Hana yang menyarankan untuk melakukan ini," kata Juumonji.

"_Gomen?" _Nagisa menoleh, "Hana _siapa?"_

Juumonji terdiam. "Haah? B-bukan. Bukan siapa-siapa."

'_Aturan menghilangkan ingatan…._' Juumonji membatin. Ia merasa sedikit sedih. Nagisa 'kan sudah jadi teman Hana. Sayang sekali ia harus melupakannya.

Nagisa kembali ke karangan bunga. Ada sesuatu yang sangat menyentuh di sana. Bukan hanya kata-kata _maaf _dan _aku cinta padamu_, tapi juga…

Juumonji menyentuh karangan bunga itu. "Bunga ini… kau tahu di bagian tulisan ini terbuat dari bunga apa?"

Iya. Nagisa baru saja menyadarinya.

"Itu… _Primrose_?"

Juumonji tersenyum kecil. Hana yang memberitahunya soal bunga itu. Tak ketinggalan, ia memberitahu juga apa arti dari bunga itu.

"Kau benar." Juumonji mengumpulkan kepercayaan diri untuk bisa tersenyum sekeren mungkin. "Itu _Primrose_. Kau tahu arti bunga itu?"

Wajah Nagisa sontak memerah karena malu berat.

"I-iya… itu—"

"Jadi… apa kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Juumonji, "apa kau mau… m-menerima... err… _kata-kata itu_?"

Nagisa terlalu senang sampai tidak bisa _berkata-kata_. Ia menatap Juumonji, lalu mengangguk.

Juumonji tertawa lega.

"Terima kasih!"

Saat itu ia memberi hadiah balasan untuk Nagisa. 'Hadiah kecil' dari Nagisa yang diberikan saat mereka pulang dari acara reuni. Sebuah ciuman di pipi.

Ya, Juumonji mencium Nagisa di pipi—nyaris dekat ke bibir.

Nagisa nyaris pingsan. Juumonji hanya cengar-cengir senang, sampai ia mendengar suara—

"SUIT SUIIIIIIT! BAGUS SEKALI KAZU-CHAAAAN!"

"Eh?" Nagisa menoleh ke sumber suara. Juumonji serasa terkena sambaran petir penyihir _black magic_.

Dari gang di dekat rumah Nagisa, muncullah Toganou dan Hiruma yang memegang _camcorder_. Satu ketawa setan dan satunya memasang wajah sirik abis. Kuroki cekikikan.

Dan 'sambaran petir' itu berubah jadi badai topan ketika _hampir_ seluruh mantan anggota Deimon Devil Bats muncul dari gang itu.

"_Mou, _Hiruma-kun! Memata-matai orang itu tidak baik! Ini urusan pribadinya Juumonji-_kun_!" tegur Mamori.

"Mamo-_nee_, kalau tidak suka, kenapa ikut menonton?" sindir Suzuna.

"Ahaha~!" Taki berputar menyatakan setuju.

"Woooow tadi itu benar-benar romantis! Mengharukan, huuuhuhuhu!" Kurita berkomentar sambil menangis, "bagaimana menurutmu, Yuki-_kun_? Doburoku-_sensei_?"

"Ternyata anak nakal itu ada yang naksir juga," Doburoku-_sensei_ memberi komentar.

Yuki tertawa. "Tapi aku jadi merasa sungkan kalau ikut-ikutan mengamati mereka seperti ini."

"Iya… kau benar… aku tidak akan ada di sini kalau tidak diseret Suzuna," keluh Sena.

"AKU PENGEN PUNYA PACAR, MAX," Monta berkata sambil membuat _scene_ nangis-bombay-nggigit-saputangan.

"KEKEKE! Kau pasti punya kalau kau pindah ke kebun binatang, Anak Jelek!" sahut Hiruma sadis. Mamori memelototinya.

"_K*SOOOOOOOOOO!_" sembur Juumonji. Nagisa _sweatdrop_.

"Hei hei, jangan berkata kasar begitu dong di depan pacarmu! Iya 'kan, Nagisa -_chan_?" goda Kuroki. Juumonji menempelengnya dengan kekuatan sedang.

"Kalau dia membuatmu menangis lagi seperti ini, bilang pada kami. Akan kami keroyok nanti," kata Toganou. Juumonji merampas _camcorder_ Toganou dan hampir membantingnya ke tanah kalau tidak dihalangi oleh Nagisa.

"Kak Juumonji… sudah… jangan marah-marah!" tegurnya malu-malu.

"Iyaaa Kak Juumonjiii jangan marah-marah doooong," ledek Kuroki sambil ketawa-ketiwi. Juumonji hanya bisa menggeram menahan emosi.

"Ramai sekali."

Hiruma mengenali suara itu dan langsung mengarahkan _camcorder_nya ke sebelah kanan, arah datangnya suara.

Musashi sedang berjalan bersama Sara yang merangkul lengannya dan melihat sekeliling dengan bingung. Kelihatannya mereka baru saja pergi membeli sarapan.

"Kupikir ada apa kau menyuruhku ke sini, Hiruma," Musashi berkata dan memasang ekspresi jutek di depan _camcorder_ yang sedang mengabadikan kemunculannya bersama Sara. "Ternyata _ini_."

"Kekekeke, hari ini memang hari yang menyenangkan. Aku mendapat dua bahan ancaman sekaligus!" kekeh Hiruma puas.

"Sara -_chan_! Selamat yaaa!" Mamori menghampiri Sara dan memeluknya.

"_Arigatou_, Mamo-_chan_!" sahut Sara senang.

"YA~! Karena hari ini ada dua orang yang jadian, mari kita minta ditraktiiiiir!" Suzuna melompat dengan semangat. Sena _sweatdrop_. Monta mengulang lagi adegan nangis-bombay-nggigit-saputangan.

Suasana jadi meriah. Juumonji merangkul Nagisa, mengklaim wanita itu sebagai miliknya dan menjauhkannya dari kejahilan dua sahabatnya. Musashi hanya diam saja ketika Hiruma terus merekamnya, tapi tangannya terus menggandeng tangan Sara.

Nagisa dan Sara bertemu pandang. Mereka saling melambaikan tangan dengan bahagia. Setelah begitu banyak kebimbangan dan air mata, semua berakhir bahagia seperti yang mereka impikan.

Bersama dengan senyuman mereka, saat itu kelopak-kelopak sakura beterbangan dibawa angin, menghias momen manis itu.

_Sakura, sakura_

_Pria itu telah menyatakan cintanya_

_Ia telah menemukan jalan menuju hati sang wanita_

_Meski sempat ragu dan tersesat_

_Tapi sekarang ia telah kembali pulang_

_Sakura, sakura_

_Wanita itu begitu bahagia_

_Hingga tawanya berderai bersama air mata_

_Sang pria yang sempat hilang telah kembali ke hatinya_

_Cinta itu bersatu dan mekar bagai sakura_

_Sakura, sakura….._

.

.

.

"Hana?"

"Ups."

Aoihoshi Hana segera menutup _window_ di laptopnya yang menampilkan _siaran langsung_ dari komplek perumahan Kaede Nagisa. Semua temannya sedang berada di sana, menyaksikan Juumonji _menembak_ Nagisa.

Meskipun Sara dan Nagisa tidak mengingatnya, ia merasa baik-baik saja. Mungkin memang lebih baik begitu. Lagipula sebetulnya memori itu tidak benar-benar hilang, hanya tersimpan di suatu tempat yang hanya akan muncul jika Hana bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

"Sedang apa?" Niwa Masato yang tadi memanggilnya, bertanya. Ia baru saja pulang dari rapat di kerajaan dan berjanji menemui Hana di kafe ini.

"Nggak, nggak ngapa-ngapain," jawab Hana bohong. "Hihihi."

"Hmmmh, wajahmu mencurigakan," ujar Masato sambil mengangkat alis. Sebelum duduk, ia sempatkan mengecup pipi Hana.

Hana cekikikan. "Ayo pesan makanan, aku lapar!"

"Oke. Aku juga lapar." Masato memanggil salah satu _waiter_ dan meminta daftar menu.

Hana memandang keluar. Ia tersenyum kembali. Ia ingin tersenyum bahagia seperti Sara dan Nagisa. Tersenyum lega seperti Juumonji dan Musashi.

"Sakura, sakura," Hana bergumam, mengingat kelopak-kelopak terakhir yang dilihatnya pada saat bertarung. "Mereka sudah menemukan jalan keluar dari labirin cinta."

Ia melirik Masato yang sedang memesan makanan pada _waiter_.

_Sakura…_

…_aku juga…_

…_sudah menemukan jalanku_.

-TAMAT-

1. Closed Conversation: mantra untuk berkomunikasi dengan seseorang, dan tidak ada yang bisa mendengar percakapan tersebut kecuali yang mengucapkan mantra dan orang yang ia ajak bicara. Mantra ini hanya berlaku untuk dua orang.

2. Conversation End: mantra untuk mengakhiri mantra Closed Conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>-Let's Ask Characters!-<strong>

Yosh! Kita mendapat dua pertanyaan yang akan dijawab di chap terakhir ini. pertanyaan pertama datang dari **hirumaakarokurosakikuchizaki**

**Q: **Seandainya chara itu ganti pair, maunya dipairing sama siapa?

**Hiruma: **aku dipairing dengan Akuma Te Chou-ku saja. KKEKEKE.

**Mamori: **eh? Ngng, siapa ya? Emm… boleh milih aktor dari luar negeri, nggak? Brad Pitt atau Tom Cruise? *dilirik Hiruma* *jealous*

**Suzuna: **ya~! Aku bingung! Habisnya aku cuma suka sama Sena, sih! Kalau Kak Mamori boleh sama actor Hollywood aku juga mauuuu!

**Sena: **hiee? Ganti pair? Ah… *blush* mungkin… mmm… siapa ya? *dipelototin Suzuna* hi-hieee! Aku nggak mau ganti pair! Nggak mauuu!

**Hana: **waaaah ganti paaaaair? *binar2* banyak cowok keren di Eyeshield 21! Aku harus pilih yang mana yaaaa? Ups, jangan kasih tau Masato ya :P

Pertanyaan kedua dari **Lala san Machiru!**

**Q: **Seandainya Suzuna dipairing sama Monta, apa pendapat kalian?

**Monta: **Ogaaaaah! Ogah kalo sama cewek galak dan sadis itu!

**Sena: **HIEEEE? OAO"

**Taki: **ahaha~! Kasihan sekali adikkuuu, _arienaaaaiii_!

**Kuroki: **Monyet itu cocoknya dipairing sama PISANG.

* * *

><p>HOREEEEE! *tebar confetti*<p>

Aku berhasil menyelesaikannya, _did I_?

Terima kasih buat Chopiezu yang udah nyumbang ide, heheheeee.

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah memberiku dukungan dan setia mengikuti Love Labyrinth, terima kasih terima kasih terima kasih!

Aku juga mohon maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata atau kesalahan lain ya… :D

Sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya, semoga bisa cepet ketemu lagi! tapiii aku UTS dulu TAT

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ;D

_See you!  
><em>**COMIN' AT YA: **Shin x Wakana Fanfiction


End file.
